Harry Potter e o Enviado da Luz
by Isaias Black Lion
Summary: Neste ano tudo irá mudar... Um novo personagem... Um irmão... Novos amigos... O amor que fortalece as pessoas... Novas aventuras... Um mundo que muitos não acreditavam ainda existir... A Guerra da Luz vs Trevas...
1. Irmão mais novo

Capítulo 1- Irmão mais novo

Um domingo incomum instalara-se naquele magnífico palácio de cristal e diamantes. O pouco Sol que propiciara uma agradável tarde nos jardins floridos, onde três jovens, Isaias Lion, Juliana Vogel e Felix Farias, se despediam de seus amigos.  
Estes três jovens finalmente teriam seu destino mostrado a todos, pois iriam para a Inglaterra, para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
- Vocês têm certeza que querem ir pra lá? – perguntou uma garotinha que estava sentada no colo de Felix – Com tantas mortes acontecendo?  
- Já lhe dissemos que sim minha irmã. – disse Felix – Primeiro, não temos medo de Voldemort, segundo, ficaremos com nossos parentes ou então em um lugar escolhido por Dumbledore e terceiro, estamos sob a proteção de Dumbledore, portanto não temos com o que nos preocupar.  
- Que bom que vocês confiam em mim. – disse Dumbledore enquanto ajeitava os óculos sorrindo – Espero que estejam prontos à noite para irmos para a Inglaterra. Agora Isaias , como você não conseguiu um lugar para ficar, gostaria de saber se você aceita ficar na sede da ordem.  
- Com prazer professor! – respondeu Isaías imediatamente.  
- Então quando chegarmos no ministério você ficará na sala de Arthur enquanto levarei os garotos para suas casas e irei pegar o Harry para a leitura do testamento de Sirius.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enquanto isso na Inglaterra, um jovem acorda assustado com o som de algo batendo em sua janela. Ele é Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido que acaba de receber o maior jornal bruxo até o momento, O Profeta Diário.  
- Toma aqui os dois sicles. – disse Harry rouco enquanto observava o jornal em busca de notícias sobre Voldemort, mas não demorou muito para perceber o que aquela enorme foto do ministro estava fazendo ali.  
_"Fracassado ou obrigado? Por Nívea Dultz.  
Depois dos últimos acontecimentos no ministério da magia, onde vários comensais da morte foram presos e o próprio Você-sabe-quem deu as caras por lá, muitos bruxos estão questionando se Cornelius Fudge é o ministro ideal para representá-los frente à guerra que irá se iniciar contra as forças das trevas.  
Vários entrevistados disseram que o atual ministro é um real incompetente e que a situação só chegou a esse ponto, porque ele é um fraco, sedento de poder. No entanto, alguns sonhadores chegaram a afirmar que o Ministro Cornelius Fudge está agindo de tal maneira por efeito da maldição Imperius.  
Segundo o Conselho Bruxo, dirigido até o momento por Alvo Dumbledore, o ministro está sendo investigado e caso sejam encontradas provas ele será deposto."_  
- É parece que Fudge está encrencado. – disse Harry enquanto observava uma coruja das torres com emblema de Hogwarts chegar.  
-Já? Dumbledore deve estar com pressa esse ano, não faz nem uma semana que voltamos de Hogwarts. O que será que tem nela? –disse Harry abrindo-a e começando a ler.  
_"Harry,__  
__espero que esteja passando boas férias, e que os Dursley estejam te tratando bem. Bem, essa carta é para tratar de um assunto de interesse de seu falecido padrinho Sirius..."_  
Ao ler este nome Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito, afinal tinha se lembrado do incidente no ministério, no entanto, continuou a ler.  
_"...Harry acredite você não foi culpado da morte dele. Mas bem, o Sirius ao morrer deixou um testamento passando toda a fortuna dos Black para você, incluindo a sede da ordem, o Bicuço e o Monstro. No entanto, como você deve se lembrar a Sra. Narcisa Malfoy também era uma Black portanto ela deveria receber a herança também, mas nós da ordem interferimos em parte no processo e a única coisa que ela poderia ficar seria a casa dos Black(onde fica a ordem), visando que isto causaria um grande embaraço a ordem gostaria que você, quando for receber a herança entrasse em contato com o Monstro para enfim acabarmos com esse processo.__  
__Acreditando que você irá aceitar, estarei aí daqui a dois dias para buscá-lo e levá-lo ao ministério para terminarmos com isso tudo.__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__Alvo Dumbledore."_  
Ao terminar de ler aquela carta ele não soube o que fazer, ele havia herdado toda a fortuna dos Black, mas ia ter de enfrentar um processo contra os Malfoy e encontrar o verme do Ministro. Foi então que Harry viu pela janela seu primo Duda e os amigos dele conversando baixinho, provavelmente armando alguma, foi ai que lhe surgiu uma imensa vontade de segui-los.  
Harry saiu correndo do quarto, descendo de três em 3 degraus a escada e passando tão rápido para o fundo da casa que nem seus tios perceberam sua saída. Quando chegou ao lado de fora viu que Duda e seus amigos estavam indo para o Largo das Magnólias. Chegando ao parquinho de lá ele ouviu um grito e várias risadas em um canto afastado, esgueirando-se até uma árvore ali perto viu o que eles faziam. Duda e seus amigos estavam espancando um garotinho de no máximo 11anos, de cabelos negros e revoltos e bastante magro, que chorava e gritava desesperadamente, Harry começava a sentir o sangue ferver quando algo estranho aconteceu, uma luz forte ofuscou a visão de todos e segundos depois os amigos de Duda estavam todos jogados no chão a uns 5 metros do garotinho, que olhava aturdido para eles. Logo Harry entendeu, aquele não era um garoto comum, ele era um bruxo.  
Segundos depois Duda levantou rapidamente dando um soco no queixo do garoto dizendo:  
- E agora? Aprendeu a me respeitar?  
- Vai ver se eu to em sua casa! – resmungou falho o garoto  
- Ora seu! – disse Duda levantando o punho que foi segurado por Harry  
- Que feio Dudoca, batendo naqueles que tem respostas à altura pra você? – soltando o punho de Duda e pulando na frente do garoto  
- Moço! Por favor, me ajude! – disse com uma voz esganiçada atrás de Harry  
Harry não queria se meter em confusão, mas não podia negar um pedido de ajuda, ainda mais que era contra Duda.  
- Está bem. Mas não saia de trás de mim. – disse Harry – Duda! Deixe esse garoto em paz! Ele é igual a mim, possui "aquele" segredo.  
- Segredo? – resmungou baixinho Duda aturdido – Não pode ser aquele homem monstruoso disse que você era o único em um raio de quilômetros.  
- Ele estava certo, este garoto ainda não foi pra "lá"! Agora dêem o fora daqui!  
- Como ousa falar assim com o Dudão! – disse um garoto de uns 17 anos, mas com corpo de 20.  
- Quieto, Jacob! – gritou Duda – Deixe-os em paz vamos para o outro lado do Largo.  
Duda se virou e saiu andando pesadamente para o outro lado enquanto seus "amigos" gritavam com ele. "O que ouve Duda?; Você tem medo dele é?;Não sejam ridículos! Eu apenas não quero problemas com meus pais!"  
Harry ainda os olhava sério quando se virou e fez uma pergunta ao garoto.  
- E então? Você está bem?  
- Estou sim, só uns cortes, nada demais. Obrigado moço, pela ajuda. Agora acho que já vou, tenho que encontrar comida e um lugar para dormir – disse saindo  
Harry sabia que aqueles cortes eram fundos, e também sabia o que era passar fome, afinal seus tios já o tinham proibido de comer durante vários dias no passado, além do que passar a noite em um banco de praça não deve ser nada confortável.  
- Espere garoto! Venha, vamos a minha casa. Esses ferimentos estão muito fundos e você pode comer lá. Além do que temos algo a conversar.  
- Sério moço? – disse o garoto sorridente  
- Claro!Agora vamos, já está ficando tarde. – disse Harry  
Eles andaram um pouco e logo já estavam na casa dos Dursley subindo a escada para o quarto de Harry quando Petúnia apareceu.  
- O que é isso moleque? Trazendo mendigos para casa! Ponha-o para fora! – esbravejou Petúnia Dursley.  
- Você não tem nada haver, e nem que se preocupar com quem eu trago para essa casa, que também é minha! E não me incomode mais! – disse Harry pondo o garoto para dentro do seu quarto e batendo a porta na cara de sua tia.  
- Muito bem garoto! – disse Harry virando-se para o armário e pegando uma caixa com algodão e uma poção para curar pequenos ferimentos – Você tem pais?  
- Não.  
- Ninguém de sua família mora aqui por perto?  
- Não, estão todos mortos, só sobrou eu...  
Harry olhou para ele com carinho, afinal eles eram bem parecidos...  
- Qual é mesmo o seu nome? – voltando a por poção nos ferimentos  
- T-Thiago. – disse enquanto gemia com o ardor da poção  
Harry sorriu, era o mesmo nome de seu pai.  
- O meu é Harry, Harry Potter. – disse olhando para ele – Olha eu sei que você deve estar com fome e provavelmente precisando descansar, mas precisamos conversar – Harry deu uma para estratégica e disse – Thiago, você é um bruxo.  
Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no lugar até que Thiago disse ofegante:  
- E-e-eu s-sou o-o quê?  
- Um bruxo Thiago- repetiu pegando umas mudas de roupa antigas dele no armário.  
- Não pode ser! Isso não existe! – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não é porque você sofreu tanto que é magia não existe. Me diga, você nunca fez nada acontecer quando você estava apavorado ou zangado? Algo como o que aconteceu no parque?  
Thiago olhou pela janela. Pensando melhor ele já tinha feito cada coisa estranha pra se defender.  
Thiago olhou para Harry, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente.  
- Viu? – disse Harry – Você é um bruxo! Agora venha, vá tomar um banho e ponha essa roupa enquanto pego alguma coisa pra você comer e depois você pode dormir em minha cama. Há propósito, acho melhor você morar comigo a partir de hoje, você estará melhor protegido aqui. Agora sou seu irmão mais velho. – completou sorrindo Harry.  
- Obrigado Harry! Disse o garoto pulando da cama e dando um abraço "molhado" de lágrimas em Harry.  
Naquela noite, Thiago dormiu muito feliz, como ele a muito tempo não dormia afinal tinha escapado do Duda, ganho comida e uma cama quentinha, descobriu ser um bruxo, e havia ganho um irmão mais velho, ah como aquela noite foi perfeita.


	2. O novo Potter

Capítulo 2 – O novo Potter

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Thiago chegou na casa dos Dursley, muitos vizinhos curiosos já haviam perguntado a Petúnia e a Valter Dursley quem era aquele garoto, o qual eles responderam que era um primo de Duda, e até os amigos de Duda viviam lhe perguntando por que ele não havia contado a eles do primo, e ele respondia com um resmungo.

Harry no inicio achava graça do jeito que as pessoas viviam querendo saber sobre seu "irmão mais novo", mas agora ele começou a achar que aquela brincadeira podia trazer problemas para eles.

- Escuta Thiago, acho melhor nós sairmos do quarto enquanto Dumbledore não chega OK? Ah e não se esqueça em todos os lugares que passarmos você deve ficar de olho está bem?

- Esta bem, mas que horas esse Professor chega?

Naquele mesmo instante ouviu-se alguém bater na porta e Petúnia Dursley correr para abri-la.

- Há quanto tempo Petúnia. – exclamou uma voz cansada e rouca que só Harry conhecia.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – perguntaram os Dursley

- Ele é Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor lá da escola, se vocês me dão licença, creio que já podemos ir Professor.

- Um momento Harry, gostaria de conversar um pouco. Petúnia? Vai me deixar esperando aqui na porta?

Nem Valter nem Petúnia responderam nada, apenas saíram da porta deixando o caminho livre.

- Tem vários anos desde a minha última visita... – disse Dumbledore pensando alto – Ah Este deve ser o Duda. – disse enquanto observava o garoto, que descia as escadas, através dos óculos em meia lua.

Duda saiu correndo apressadamente de volta para o seu quarto enquanto Dumbledore se virava para os outros que estavam sentados no sofá. Dumbledore passou o olho em todos parando em Thiago que estava sentado no chão ao lado de harry

- Você, eu não conheço. Como se chama? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

- O nome dele é Thiago professor – disse Harry friamente – Acho que o senhor gostaria de saber mais sobre ele, espero então que o senhor possa esperar estarmos num lugar a sós. E gostaria também de lhe informar que ele está sob minha proteção e portanto irá para onde eu for.

- Entendo Harry. Só perguntei o nome pois queria por na carta de ingresso a Hogwarts.

- Eu vou para Hogwarts? – perguntou Thiago excitado.

- Mais tarde Thiago. Acredito que o prof. Dumbledore tem algo mais a dizer. – disse Harry ainda frio mas sorrindo.

- Obrigado Harry. – disse Dumbledore balançando a cabeça – Bem, como você deve saber seu padrinho havia deixado toda a fortuna dos Black para você.

- Sim, por isso devo ir ao ministério ainda hoje.

- Devo lembrá-lo que "a casa" também foi deixada para você.

- Não se preocupe, pode ficar com ela para servir de quartel general da Ordem.

- A questão não é tão simples, você sabe, irá encontrar o Monstro para verificar se você é realmente dono daquela casa. No entanto, tenho algo a mais a falar com seus tios, me espere com Thiago lá fora.

Quando Harry terminou de sair Dumbledore começou a falar:

- Agora como vocês já devem saber, o bruxo chamado Lord Voldemort, retornou. A comunidade bruxa esta pronta para entrar em guerra e eu lhes aviso tomem cuidado ao sair de casa. Agora vamos falar sobre o Harry. Eu o deixei em sua porta a cerca de 16 anos, com uma carta explicando que os pais dele haviam sido assassinados e que vocês como últimos parente dele deviam cuidar dele como se fosse seu próprio filho. – Dumbledore fez uma parada enquanto olhava-os seriamente – Mas vocês não o fizeram, o maltrataram, o fizeram de seu escravo. O melhor que podia ter acontecido dói ele não ter virado um marginal como o verme do seu filho.

Os Dursley pararam de se mexer e se olharam corando furiosamente.

- O que meu filho fez? Ele é um garoto tão bom! – disse Petúnia quase chorando.

- Se você chama um assaltante, agressor de menores e por sinal muito arrogante de bom, o problema é de vocês. Meu assunto aqui é outro – Dumbledore respirou fundo e continuou- No mundo bruxo os jovens chegam a maior idade aos 17 anos. Harry irá fazer 17, ano que vem, portanto, não precisaria voltar mais aqui após sair hoje. No entanto, devido a uma proteção Harry será obrigado a passar dois dias aqui para que a proteção dele se torne "eterna" . Bem acho que isso é tudo. Até o próximo verão e tratem-no melhor quando ele voltar.

Dumbledore saiu da sala sem nem ouvir a resposta se Harry poderia passar os dois dias ali, indo se encontrar com os garotos que o esperavam na saída do jardim.

- Bem, não esperava que ele viesse conosco mas se assim você deseja, teremos que mudar os planos – disse Dumbledore fazendo um movimento com a varinha e levando as malas para trás do murinho e fazendo-as desaparecer. E então levantou a mão na direção da rua.

De repente ouviu-se um estampido e Thiago ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante. Quando tudo voltou ao normal ele pode voltar a enxergar, viu Harry e Dumbledore sorrindo para ele e um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante ao lado deles com um letreiro piscando na frente "O Nôitibus Andante".

- Não se preocupe Thiago é apenas o Nôitibus, o transporte coletivo dos bruxos - disse Harry enquanto o condutor descia os degraus.

- Bem-vindos ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noite. – falou Lalau até olhar Harry – Ah! Olá, Neville-Harry!

- Apenas Harry Lalau. –disse sorrindo Harry enquanto apertava a mão dele.

- Ah! Prof. Dumbledore é uma honra revê-lo – disse enquanto chacoalhava as mãos de Dumbledore – E você eu como se chama?

- T-Thiago – disse, furiosamente vermelho, ainda estava envergonhado pela cena que fez.

- Escute Lalau. Precisamos ir para o Ministério urgentemente.

Não se preocupe Professor o Ernesto irá levá-los diretamente para lá.

A viagem foi na medida do possível calma. Harry e Dumbledore estavam se divertindo muito com a cara de susto que Thiago fazia a cada brecada e desvio de casas e edifi8cios que estes faziam para que o Nôitibus passasse.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois eles já haviam chegado à entrada de visitantes do ministério, onde após todos entrarem na cabine, que estava magicamente aumentada por dentro, uma voz suave falou.

- Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia Britânico. Por favor, coloquem as suas mãos nas placas de metal a sua frente para podermos identificá-los e digam seus nomes. – Após alguns segundos – Obrigado pela compreensão Srs. Dumbledore, Potter e Thiago, queiram pegar os crachás de identificação na saída de moedas do telefone.

Segundos depois de todos terem prendido seus crachás em suas vestes a cabine telefônica começou a descer. Thiago que não conhecia aquilo segurou forte o braço de Harry , até que a luz voltou a aparecer aos seus pés e Thiago ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

O átrio estava totalmente reformado e apinhado se pessoas que passavam de um lado para o outro rapidamente.

Enquanto isso, Thiago observava o esplendido Hall, com seu piso de madeira escuro, bem escovado, um enorme quadro de avisos no teto. As paredes, de cada lado, tinham painés de madeira enegrecida brilhante e várias chaminés com bordas douradas de onde a cada poucos segundos um bruxo saia.

No meio do hall a antiga fonte dos irmãos mágicos, que estava destruída divido ao incidente no ministério no ano anterior, se encontra muito melhor já que as estátuas douradas dos bruxos estavam do tamanho natural assim como o centauro, o duende e o elfo-doméstico, que perderam o olhar de adoração para os bruxos, mostrando a realidade do mundo mágico.

- Vamos ? – disse aos garotos que o seguiram para um Hall menor, onde vinte elevadores esperavam atrás de grades de ferro douradas. – O último elevador Harry, o que está atrás da estatua da Fênix.

Quando chegaram na frente da estatua, Dumbledore falou diretamente para ela.

- Somos dumbledore e Thiago acompanhando Harry Potter para leitura do testamento de Sirius Black.

Após alguns segundos a estatua da ave se moveu para esquerda liberando a passagem para o elevador privativo do ministro.

Quando o elevador chegou a visão que os garotos tiveram não foi das melhores. O antigo homem que de certa modo era até vigoroso estava totalmente acabado, sua barba estava descuidada, os olhos vermelhos e via-se queimaduras em toda a extensão da mesa, que estava coberta de papéis, lembrando queimaduras de berradores qeu não foram abertos a tempo. Cornélius Fudge estava acabado.

- Por favor sentem-se. – disse Fudge demostrando cansaço.

- Como vai Cornélius? – perguntou Dumbledore sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Estaria melhor se não estivesse com um processo em minhas costas, que você colocou.

- Você está sofrendo esse processo por sua própria responsabilidade Fudge. – disse Harry frio. – você escolheu ficar do lado enganoso da história quando não acreditou em mim, chegando a delirar com a sua sede de poder. Onde já se viu? Achar que Dumbledore queria tomar o seu lugar...

Fudge apenas balançou a cabeça com culpa.

- Primeiro Cornélius, eu nunca quis o seu mal. Você sempre foi um bom profissional, no entanto, se tornou sedento por poder o q fez você chegar a esse ponto. Segundo, nós estamos aqui para a leitura do testamento de Sirius Black. – disse Dumbledore camamente.

- Sim, você está certo. – disse Fudge enquanto pegava um envelope negro lacrado com o brasão dos Black e o nome de Harry na frente. – Estão todos prontos? Então vamos lá.

- Eu Cornélius Fudge, ministro da magia, declaro aberta a leitura do testamento de Sirius Black, o último herdeiro dos Black.

- Quando Fudge terminou de falar as luzes se apagaram, a carta se abriu e um espectro azulado saiu começando a falar.

"Harry,

se você está ouvindo isso é porque eu falhei na minha função de padrinho que era cuidar de voce. No entanto, não quero que você se culpe pela minha morte, você sabe que eu iria e faria qualquer coisa para salva-lo. Bem, para você Harry Potter eu deixo toda a fortuna dos Black que deve estar em torno de doze trilhões de galeões, deixo também todas as propriedades da família Black incluindo a Mansão Black que se encontra no Largo Grimauld. Ou seja, a você Harry deixo toda a herança dos Black, menos as partes que cabem aos outros herdeiros. Lembre-se Harry, você não foi o culpado pela minha morte, nem eu e nem seus pais gostaríamos de saber que você está se culpando.

Abraços do seu padrinho que te ama,

Sirius Black."

Quando o espectro desapareceu a luz retornou magicamente e o ministro voltou a falar.

- Muito bem, Harry. – disse Fudge lendo um memorando que acabara de aparecer em sua frente. – Toda a fortuna dos Back já está sendo transferida do cofre de Black para o seu. Bem, somando os valores... Pelas barbas de Merlim... – exclamou de repente – Harry, você é o garoto mais rico de toda a grã-bretanha!

Harry apenas levantou a sobrancelha, sabia que ficaria mais rico mas daí a se tornar "o mais rico"... isso não seria bom para ele.

- Ok, ministro, é só isso?

- Ah, não Harry. Esqueceu nosso pequeno problema? – disse Dumbledore olhando-o. – Monstro.

- Ah é. Como resolveremos isso?

- Simples Harry. Você irá dar uma ordem a ele, se ele obedecer, prova que você é o herdeiro de Sirius. Está pronto?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e Dumbledore chamou Monstro com um floreio da varinha. Ao aparecer Monstro começou a gemer.

- Não, não, não, não... – gemia Monstro balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Como você percebeu ele está com uma certa relutância em paasar aos seus cuidados. No entanto, dê uma ordem a ele...

- Não, não, não, NÃO, NÃO ...! – gemia aumentando a voz.

- MONSTRO! CALADO! – berrou Harry perdendo o controle.

Pareceu durante um momento que ele havia entrado em choque até que ele se jogou no chão ajoelhado fazendo uma reverência que fez seu nariz tocar no chão.

- Hum, é Harry parece que a casa do Largo é sua.

- Pois é. – disse Harry. – Ah! Monstro, eu te proíbo de dizer qualquer coisa que aconteça naquela casa a não ser a mim. E des..., não, vá para o largo e me espere lá.

Após uma silenciosa reverência Monstro desapareceu com um crack, logo depois Fudge voltou a falar.

- Muito bem. Acho que já foi tudo resolvido. – disse Fudge – Toda a herança dos Black agora é sua Harry. No entanto, alguém pode me explicar porque o Black "matou" os seus pais e deixou tudo dele pra você?

- Nós já lhe dissemos que ele não matou – disse Dumbledore enquanto Fudge torcia o nariz – mas você não acreditou. Então, vamos Harry?

- Espere. Preciso tratar um assunto com o ministro. Será que vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós?

- Claro. – disse Dumbledore achando estranha a súbita vontade de Harry. – Vamos Thiago.

- Não Dumbledore. Preciso que ele fique.

- Está bem, estarei te esperando na sala de Arthur.

Dumbledore saiu quando enquanto Harry se virava para falar ao ministro.

- Muito bem. Acredito que o senhor esteja a procura de algo que fortaleça o seu status de ministro. Além de certo modo protegê-lo das investigações de agora, não?

- Sim, é claro que sim. – respondeu Fudge interessado.

- Muito bem tenho uma proposta para te fazer. Você irá me conceder a guarda do Thiago tornando-o um Potter, em troca da prova que inocenta Sirius.

O ministro pareceu ponderar enquanto analisava a proposta.

- Muito bem, eu aceito. Mostre-me essas provas.

- Será que poderia me emprestar sua penseira? – disse Harry pegando seu pensamento referente à Sirius e colocando na penseira que tinha sido emprestada.

Após todos os pensamentos terem sido analisados por Fudge, ele falou.

- Obrigado Harry, espero que eles sejam de grande ajuda. Abrirei um processo para apurar a inocência do Black ainda hoje. E agora em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Aguarda de Thiago...

- Ah sim, assine estes papéis – disse Fudge pegando vários papéis em suas milhares de gavetas – Pronto Harry estes são os documentos dele. Parabéns Thiago! Você agora é um Potter.

- Obrigado – disse Thiago sorrindo, mas ainda envergonhado.

Os garotos saíram da sala do ministro indo direto para a sala de Arthur Weasley no 2º andar do ministério da magia.


	3. Segredos em Gringotes

Capítulo 3 – Segredos em Gringotes

Quando Harry chegou na sala do Departamento ouviu a Sra. Weasley.

- Você acha correto deixar estes garotos sozinhos? – perguntou um tanto aflita

- Molly, se Dumbledore acha certo ele deve ter se preocupado com a segurança deles. Além do que, são só duas semanas até eles irem para Hogwarts. Enquanto isso iremos sempre visitar os três alem de vê-los nas reuniões da Ordem.

- Três? – Harry se perguntou – que eu me lembre só tem eu e o Thiago. Será que o Rony também vai estar lá? Espero que não, quero fazer uma surpresa a todos.

- Ah! Olá Harry, querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley correndo para abraçá-lo – Como foram as suas férias? Nossa! Como você está magro.

- Olá Harry – disse o Sr, Weasley sorrindo

- Ah e esse deve ser o Thiago – disse a Sra. Weasley observando o garotinho – Uau, olhos verdes e cabelos negros espetados, se eu não soubesse diria que ele era um Potter.

Os garotos apenas se olharam sorrindo.

- Molly assim você está deixando o garoto acanhado – disse Dumbledore que chegava naquele momento. – Ah, Harry venha quero que conheça uma pessoa. Harry este é Isaias Lion, Isaias este é Harry Potter.

Quando o olhar dos garotos se cruzou, aconteceu algo estranho, uma energia muito forte emanava dos dois, a de Harry azul celeste e a de Isaías azul escuro. Thiago que até então brincava com uma pena que teimava em cair toda vez que ele a olhava , observou-os apertando a mão cordialmente percebendo a energia. O mais estranho era que só ele e Dumbledore pareciam ter percebido isso.

- Prazer! – disse Isaias sorrindo enquanto apertavam as mãos.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse Harry educadamente – É bom conhecer pessoas que me olham sem ser por causa dessa cicatriz idiota.

- Bem Harry. Gostaria de fazer um pedido. Será possível, acomodar o Isaias lá no largo junto a vocês?

- Mas é claro Dumbledore. Se ele é um aliado será muito bem vindo. A minha casa também é sua Isaias.

- Obrigado.

- Bem, neste caso, acho que já podemos ir, segurem todos esta pena. 5-4-3-2-1.

Uma forte puxada no umbigo levou todos até a frente do Largo.

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso- resmungou Isaias levantando

- Não é o único – resmungaram Harry e Thiago juntos

- Rápidos garotos leiam este papel e depois pensem nele – disse Dumbledore achando graça da reação dos garotos.

Segundos após os garotos pensarem na casa, ela surgiu. Primeiro a porta de madeira escovada e depois as paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Todos com varinha em punho caminharam até a porta que após receber uns toques da varinha de Harry se abriu rangindo e logo todos entraram.

A casa, comparada com a última visita de Harry, estava totalmente mudada. O Hall que nas laterais tinha cabeças de elfos-domésticos agora estava muito limpo e era acompanhado por quadros de paisagens bonitas onde dragões passavam voando velozmente de um quadro para o outro.

Quando eles apontaram na sala uma coisa verde pulou aos pés de Harry fazendo uma grande reverência e depois abraçando as pernas dele, choramingando.

- Por favor, mestre, por favor...

- Hunf! Monstro, me solta. Monstro, cai ... – Harry não conseguiu falar porque alguém o impediu

- Tenha calma Harry, lembre-se que uma ordem para um elfo-doméstico pode ter duplo sentido – disse Isaias que até o momento estava achando graça da reação de Harry.

- Eu bem sei Isaias, eu bem sei. – resmungou Harry – O que você quer Monstro? – perguntou olhando o elfo que estava ajoelhado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por favor, mestre. Não deixe que eles joguem o quadro da minha senhora no lixo. Por favor, por favor...

"Então era isso..." – pensou Harry – "...eu poderia me vingar agora, fazer com que ele sofresse o mesmo que eu sofri com a morte de Sirius,...,mas eu não sou assim,...,não tenho ódio dele só tenho, pena."

- Tudo bem Monstro. Mas eu o quero dentro de seu cubículo e sem gritos porque senão dê adeus a ele.

- Sim senhor. Muito obrigado senhor – respondeu tremidamente Monstro que saiu correndo para pegar o quadro.

- Parabéns Harry. Você fez a coisa certa – disse Isaias sorrindo.

- Espero que sim. Monstro já trouxe muitos problemas para nós.

- Muito bem garotos! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley – Vocês têm comida suficiente para duas semanas, mas antes disso virei visitá-los e farei uma limpeza na casa além de lavar suas roupas.

- Não será necessário Sra. Weasley... – começou Harry envergonhado.

- É Sra. Weasley, nós podemos fazer isso. – disse Thiago.

- Hmmm.., não sei não, bem em todo caso eu e Arthur precisamos ir nossos filhos devem estar preocupados.

- Eu também preciso ir. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer antes do período letivo. – disse Dumbledore se levantando.

- E os outros alunos transferidos Professor? –perguntou Isaias

- Devem chegar ainda essa semana. Até mais pessoal.

- Espere Dumbledore – exclamou Harry levantando-se – Eu gostaria de ir ao Beco Diagonal amanhã, afinal, não seria bom para o Thiago ficar sem varinha enquanto estiver comigo.

- Hmmm.., entendo. Arthur, tem como ligar a lareira daqui com a rede flú ?

- Certamente.

- Pois então, amanhã às duas da tarde, partam, os três, para lá. Vocês devem encontrar Tonks por ali, irei avisá-la agora mesmo. –disse Dumbledore mexendo nos bolsos da sua veste – Ah aqui está, Pó de Flú, tome Harry e lembre-se encontre Tonks antes de qualquer coisa. Até mais.

- Boa noite garotos! – disse o Sr. Weasley saindo atrás de Dumbledore.

- Lembrem-se! Qualquer coisa me chame! E tem comida pronta no fogão e vão dormir cedo!

- Está bem Sra. Weasley. – disse Harry enquanto recebia um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. – E lembranças ao Rony e a Gina e ao resto dos Weasley. Ah! Acho melhor eles não saberem ainda que eu to cuidando do Thiago mesmo sem ele ser "nada meu"...A Mione iria me matar, dizendo que não sou responsável o bastante.

- Tchau, Sra. Weasley. – disseram Thiago e Isaias juntos.

- Tchau garotos, e pode deixar meu querido não irei falar nada.

Após um rápido lanche e uns gritos em cima de monstro, todos foram dormir, achando que iriam descansar, ledo engano.

i Harry estava andando por uma floresta com altas arvores de folhagem grosseira, o chão coberto de folhas impedia a passagem rápida por ali, mas logo as árvores começaram a se afastar e uma enorme clareira com uma pequena fonte de água surgiu. Ele continuou andando até a fonte onde se olhou na água e percebendo que não estava só se virou, Rony, Hermione, Isaias, Thiago, Luna, Gina, Fred e Jorge, e outros que ele não conhecia que erão em número de quatro. Mas quem mas o surpreendeu ali era o que acaba de chegar,..., Draco Malfoy.Que observava a todos até seus olhos encontrar os de Harry.

- Até nos meus sonhos você me persegue, cicatriz? – perguntou Malfoy com a voz ecoando.

- Se dependesse de mim Malfoy, nem eu meus pesadelos você estaria – resmungou.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram, tive medo que fossem interceptados. – disse uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros brilhantes e com vestes branca e transparente.

- Chegassem onde? E quem é você? – perguntou Malfoy

- Mas é claro. As apresentações. Eu sou Galadriel, a atual Oráculo, Oráculo dos Deuses, e este é meu lar, a floresta de Hygudstar, conhecida para vocês como floresta proibida.

- Oráculo dos deuses? – perguntou Rony não entendendo.

- Claro! – resmungou Hermione baixinho – As Oráculos dos Deuses existem desde os tempos antigos quando os deuses ainda reinavam sobre o monte Olimpo. Ela aconselhava os deuses em algumas situações apesar de preferir prever o futuro para os seres humanos. O cargo de oráculo, que só é passado para mulheres de uma mesma família desde o ínicio teve função importantíssima em diversas situações como na Titanomaquia e na Gigantomaquia. Só não entendo o que estamos fazendo aqui. – completou olhando Galadriel.

- Vocês estão aqui porque preciso avisá-los. Os tempos negros estão de volta. O enviado das Trevas descobriu o portal negro e é necessária a união dos descendentes divinos para impedir o retorno daqueles que trouxeram a era das trevas para Terra.

- Tempos Negros? – perguntou Fred

- Enviado das Trevas? – perguntou Harry

- Era das Trevas? – disse Hermione

- Descendentes Divinos? – perguntou Thiago

- Vocês ainda não perceberam? – disse Isaías que estava olhando o céu pensando.

- Perceberam o quê? – perguntou Malfoy

- Os tempos negros,...,é o nosso tempo de início de guerra e de lutas contra os comensais. O Enviado das Trevas deve ser Voldemort. A Era das Trevas foi o período onde que morava no Olimpo eram os Titãs e foi o pior período de todos.

- E os descendentes divinos? – perguntou Mione temendo a resposta

Isaias abaixou a cabeça olhando seriamente para ela e disse.

- Somos nós.

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles só se dispersando quando Harry se sentou no chão e resmungou.

- Que ótimo, mais um motivo para Voldemort querer me matar.

- Você não é o único que está sendo ameaçado de morte por ele Harry – disse Galadriel com sua voz suave – Todos aqui sofreram ataques dele. Afinal ele conhece o poder de vocês.

- Todos? – perguntou Thiago

- Sim. Seus pais foram mortos por Voldemort em pessoa, porque ele sabia da sua importância, mas não por ser um descendente divino mas por possuir um poder maior, em especial. Mas este não é o momento, em breve voltaremos a nos reunir, agora é chegada à hora de vocês acordarem. /i 

Os jovens foram acordando um a um em suas camas pensando se aquele sonho era verdadeiro.

- Isaías você está acordado? – disse Harry enquanto procurava os óculos na cabeceira da cama.

- Sim – respondeu ainda deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Você teve o mesmo sonho que eu? – perguntou olhando-o

- Se você sonhou que era um descendente divino isso não foi sonho.

- Era o que eu temia...bem temos que levantar já são onze horas. Olha, eu não queria que ninguém me visse com o Thiago lá no Beco então será que você poderia fingir ser parente do Thiago para mim?

- Claro, sem problemas. – disse pondo uma calça e descendo – Vou fazer o café pra vocês.

- Nossa, vocês já acordaram? – resmungou Thiago rouco.

- Claro, belo adormecido, já passa da onze. Termine de se arrumar e desça pra tomar café comigo e com Isaías porque se não vamos nos atrasar pra comprar sua varinha.

- Está bem. – disse pulando da cama

Enquanto isso Isaias fazias uns scones para completar o café que a Sra. Weasley havia deixado pronto na geladeira.

- Nossa, você fez isso tudo? – perguntou Harry pondo a camisa

- Na verdade não. A Sra. Weasley deixou tudo pronto na geladeira. – disse Isaias olhando a janela – Parece que temos correio Harry.

- Pode deixar que eu pego. – disse enquanto abria a janela e deixando três corujas com o emblema de Hogwarts pousarem na beirada da janela. – Hmmmm, cartas pra mim, você e para o Thiago?

- Ele não tem onze anos? – disse Isaias pegando a própria carta e abrindo-a. – Deve ser a carta de Hogwarts.

- Eh,..., a carta é dele. Ele deve abri-la. – disse pegando a própria carta e lendo. – Ih são os resultados dos NOM's.

i "Sr. Harry Potter,

Através desta carta venho lhe informar os seus NOM's adquiridos no ano anterior:

Feitiços -------------------------------------------------- Excelente

Transfiguração ----------------------------------------- Excelente

Poções --------------------------------------------------- Excede Expectativas

D.C.A.T ------------------------------------------------- Excelente

Herbologia ---------------------------------------------- Ótimo

História da Magia -------------------------------------- Aceitável

Adivinhação -------------------------------------------- Deplorável

T.C.M --------------------------------------------------- Excede Expectativas

Concluo dizendo que o Sr. Conseguiu 6 NOM's, onde os 4 necessários para se tornar auror foram esplendorosamente aceitos. Esperamos que esteja compatível com seus estudos.

Atenciosamente,

Miranda Goshwack e Alvo Dumbledore." /i 

- É seis NOM's, fui bem. Ah tem a lista do material do 6º ano também.

- Eu tive sete NOM's. – disse Isaias passando geléia no pão.

- Você fez os NOM's? – perguntou Harry enquanto entregava a carta de Thiago ao próprio

- Fiz doido. Eu e meus colegas que íamos ser transferidos. – disse Isaias dando os NOM's para Harry.

i "Sr. Isaias Lion,

Através desta carta venho lhe informar os seus NOM's adquiridos no ano anterior:

Feitiços -------------------------------------------------- Excelente

Transfiguração ----------------------------------------- Excelente

Poções --------------------------------------------------- Excelente

D.C.A.T ------------------------------------------------- Excelente

Herbologia ---------------------------------------------- Excede Expectativas

História da Magia -------------------------------------- Ótimo

Adivinhação -------------------------------------------- Aceitável

T.C.M --------------------------------------------------- Excede Expectativas

Concluo dizendo que o Sr. Conseguiu 7 NOM's, classificando-o para qualquer carga, menos os referentes a adivinhação. Esperamos que esteja compatível com seus estudos.

Atenciosamente,

Miranda Goshwack e Alvo Dumbledore." /i 

- É você foi bem. Acho que só não foi melhor que a Mione, ela deve ter conseguido uns 11 NOM's. Mas quem são os outros transferi... – Harry não conseguiu terminar porque Thiago começou a gritar.

- Eba! Eu consegui! Vou para Hogwarts! – gritou pulando e dançando

- Parabéns! – disseram rindo Isaias e Harry.

- Vamos logo pessoal! Levantem-se! Temos muito o que comprar! – disse Thiago puxando Isaias e Harry das cadeiras.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse Harry deixando o café para trás.

Em alguns segundos eles estavam arrumados na frente da lareira, Harry com uma capa preta cobrindo seus ombros e com um capuz cobrindo seu rosto. O primeiro a entrar foi Thiago.

- Thiago, jogue o pó no fogo e depois diga Beco Diagonal! – explicou Harry

- Certo. – disse Thiago entrando na lareira – Beco Diagonal!

- Agora você Isaías.

- OK. Beco Diagonal!

- Agora sou eu. – disse Harry entrando na lareira – Beco Diagonal!

Após vários rodopios e lareiras passando na sua frente Harry fechou os olhos só abrindo-os quando despencou no chão do Caldeirão Furado.

- Olá, Harry. Como está? – exclamou uma jovem de estatura média e com cabelos rosa choque – Onde vamos primeiro?

- Olá Tonks. E nós vamos a Gringotes. Tenho que pegar algum dinheiro.

- Hmm, certo então. Vamos logo. – disse Tonks correndo para o banco.

Quando chegaram lá, Harry chamou um duende para guiá-los pelas cavernas de Gringotes. O vagão começou primeiro em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Thiago tentou memorizar, mas logo desistiu foi então que o vagonete começou a pegar mais velocidade e o duende falou: "Se abaixem todos. Rápido.", Segundos depois estavam todos agachados enquanto o vagão trocava da posição de 180 graus para a de 90 graus fazendo todos se sobressaltarem enquanto passava por um lago de lava e saindo logo depois acima de um rio subterrâneo escuro que possuía grandes portas nas suas laterais que eram na verdade cofres. O vagão seguiu reduzindo velocidade até parar na porta do cofre 1731. O duende levantou e passou o dedo pela porta destrancando-a e mostrando a verdadeira fortuna que Harry havia herdado...milhares de moedinhas de ouro e prata cintilavam naquela sala mas Harry nem ligou apenas pegou algumas enchendo uma sacolinha e saiu do cofre. O duende após entrar no vagonete levou-os até o antigo cofre de Harry.

- Sr. Potter preciso que o Sr. me acompanhe. – disse o duende levantando a lanterna até a fechadura do cofre e abrindo-o.

- Pode deixar Harry eu cuido do Thiago – disse Isaías que estava se espreguiçando.

- Ei, eu que estou tomando conta aqui. – disse Tonks fazendo beiço.

- Sr, quando fizemos a transferência do cofre, nós encontramos alguns cadernos e livros os estão arrumados nas prateleiras do cofre 1731. Mas teve um livro que nós não conseguimos retirar daqui – disse o duende apontando o livro – acreditamos que só um Potter poderá retira-lo.

Harry correu os olhos pelo livro empoeirado pegando-o. Após assoprar e bater várias vezes para tirar a poeira ele pode finalmente ler o título do livro.

- Segredos de Hogwarts, pelos Marotos – disse Harry olhando pensativo.

- Senhor Potter observe! Tem algo mais ali.

Foi então que Harry viu um pequeno livro que brilhava constantemente. Quando Harry o pegou uma luz ofuscante cegou a todos e se apagando totalmente em segundos.

- O que foi isso Senhor? – perguntou o duende aturdido.

- Não foi nada Gancho. – disse Harry olhando o título do livro "Descendentes Divinos, por Lílian Evans Potter" guardando junto ao outro livro. – Acho que já podemos ir. Tenho muito o que fazer. Ah! E nada do que houve aqui deve sair desse cofre. Ok?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Muito bem. – disse Tonks enquanto guiava-os pelo beco – Acho que podemos começar pelas vestes no Madame Malkins.

Após comprarem as vestes seguiram comprando os livros e os materiais que seriam necessários para aquele ano, até que chegou a grande hora para Thiago.

- E então? Falta alguma coisa? – disse Tonks verificando as sacolas.

- Falta minha varinha! – exclamou um excitado Thiago.

- Pode deixar Tonks, eu vou com ele. – disse Harry sorrindo – Estamos do lado da loja mesmo.

- Está bem, mas andem rápido.

- Eu vou ajudar a Tonks, Harry, depois apareço por lá. – disse Isaías enquanto os garotos estavam no Olivaras.

- Ah! Sr. Potter, vejo que o senhor trouxe um amigo – disse o dono da loja abservando-os.

- Ele também é um Potter, senhor Olivaras. É meu irmão adotivo. – disse Harry – mas será que dá para adiantar?

- Hmm, outro Potter, não é mesmo? – disse o Sr. Olivaras olhando de lado após pegar uma caixa – Mas sim, sim vejamos, destro sim?

- Isso.

- Tome. Varinha de azevinho, com pena de fênix e 23cm, flexível.

Após alguns movimentos a janela se quebrou dando um susto em Thiago.

- Não, não, tente esta. Varinha de cerejeira, com corda de coração de dragão e 30 cm bem resistente.

Mais uma tentativa e várias coisas voaram e caíram no chão.

- Não, não, definitivamente não! – resmungou novamente enquanto ia para a seção especial – Vejamos. Seção especial, seção especial, seção especial. Aqui! Tente esta meu jovem. Varinha de faia, com um único fio de cabelo de elfo da alta aliança com 27cm, flexível mas resistente.

Ao pegar a varinha um calor subiu por Thiago e várias estrelas saíram pela ponta dela.

- Interessante, muito interessante. – disse o Sr. Olivaras

- O que é interessante? – perguntou Thiago curioso.

- Não é nada especial. Só que essa é uma varinha única. Ela foi produzida com um fio de cabelo do último elfo da luz que existiu. Pelo jeito o sr. Terá grandes feitos Sr. Thiago.

Thiago ficou olhando a varinha enquanto Harry o observava disfarçadamente.

"Elfo da luz?" – pensou Harry.

- Aqui está o troco Sr. Potter e faça bom uso da varinha Sr. Olivaras percebendo a entrada de Isaías. – Varinha de mogno, com pó de chifre de unicórnio, 28cm e boa para todas as matérias. Como vai Sr. Lion?

- Muito bem Sr. Olivaras. Harry, Thiago, acho melhor irmos. Eu vi algumas pessoas suspeitas por aqui. Além do mais já anoiteceu.

- Sr. Olivaras? – disse Tonks trazendo várias sacolas para dentro da loja com um feitiço de levitação. – Será que podemos usar sua lareira?

- Claro! Fiquem a vontade...

- Obrigado. Harry e Thiago, entrem e digam 'Largo Grimmauld, 12'.

- 'Largo Grimmauld, 12'! – os dois disseram juntos.

- Isaías você vai agora com as compras. Terei de ir daqui para o ministério, recebi um recado de que Fudge convocou um júri especial e eu sou uma jurada. Tome segure esta corda, ela irá levar as compras.

- Certo. 'Largo Grimmauld,12'!

Quando Isaías chegou, encontrou Harry enviando uma carta por Edwiges.

- Quem era Harry? – perguntou Isaías.

- Foi o Rony, meu amigo, me disse que Fudge chamou um juri. Como eu já esperava. Respondi agora dizendo que terão todos uma grande surpresa amanhã. – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Que surpresa? – perguntou Isaías com a boca cheia de biscoito.

- Vocês saberão amanhã. – disse subindo para o quarto com uma sacola, a mesma que ele havia posto os livros que trouxera do Gringotes.

Thiago e Isaías balançaram os ombros e foram para a sala comer biscoito e tomar cerveja amanteigada.


	4. O Despertar

Capítulo 4 – O Despertar

No dia seguinte, como haveria uma reunião da Ordem, a casa estava apinhada de gente andando apressadamente enquanto Harry, Thiago e Isaias tomavam café da manhã.  
- Sra. Weasley, porque estão todos agitados? – perguntou Isaias  
- Você não soube? – respondeu enquanto aquecia o leite – Fudge convocou um Júri-bruxo. Dumbledore tomou um susto e correu para lá...  
- ...para ver se conseguia informações, – disse Dumbledore, que chegava, cansado – mas não consegui nada. Nem com Tonks consegui falar.  
- Vocês querem saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry sorrindo sarcasticamente, enquanto todos o olhavam. – Hmm, só posso dizer que alguém que foi importante para nós será finalmente justiçado.  
Enquanto isso no ministério todos estavam atônitos com as imagens que eram retiradas da penseira de Fudge e mostradas em um grande telão.  
-Creio que nós após observarmos todas estas provas que o jovem Potter nos forneceu devamos nos desculpar com o Sirius Black. – disse Fudge olhando todos os presentes – mas não quero forçar ninguém a nada portanto quem for a favor de deixar um homem honesto e bom, um tanto excêntrico, mas ainda assim bom, ter sua vida manchada por algo que nós impusemos que levante a mão agora.  
O júri ficou em silêncio enquanto todos olhavam para todos os lados.  
- Agora aqueles que forem a favor de inocentarem-no levantem as mãos. – todos levantarão – Muito bem, eu declaro o Sr. Sirius Black inocente e dou a ele mesmo após a morte a Ordem de Merlim, 2ª Classe por serviços prestados ao povo bruxo. Este júri está encerrado. Jornalistas, me acompanhem tenho uma entrevista a dar a vocês.  
Várias pessoas correram para todos os lados aos murmúrios e gritos mas Tonks que estava sendo uma jurada saiu correndo do salão e aparatou para frente do largo Grimauld assim que chegou no átrio do ministério.  
- SIRIUS FOI INOCENTADO! – gritou Tonks pulando e correndo enquanto entrava na cozinha.  
Naquele momento todos levantaram surpresos mas alegres e começaram a comemorar e a perguntar como foi o Júri para Tonks.  
- O Ministro convocou um Júri de emergência dizendo que precisava reconhecer um erro do passado. Ai ele começou a citar a história que Harry contou desde o início anos atrás. Depois ele simplesmente pegou uma penseira e disse que ali estavam as provas, e que foram expostas pelo próprio Harry, depois que as analisamos não tivemos dúvidas. Sirius era inocente para 100 dos jurados, e ainda se tornou um herói, Ordem de Merlim 2ªClasse. – terminou ofegante Tonks.  
- Uma penseira? – disse Dumbledore olhando Harry – Muito inteligente Harry.  
Aqueles dias foram muito alegres, todos estavam muito empolagados com o avanço que o ministério fez com a descoberta da inocência de Sirius. Mas Harry ao contrário do que todos esperavam estava sempre calado lendo um livro. Thiago e Isaías tentaram de tudo para fazê-lo se divertir um pouco, mas não conseguiram nada.  
- Desisto! – bufou Isaias sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá – O que é que você tanto lê?  
- Segredos de Hogwarts, pelos marotos. – disse Harry sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Marotos? – perguntou Isaias curioso.  
- Sim. – disse Harry voltando-se para Isaias. – Pontas, meu pai Thiago Potter, Almofadinhas, meu padrinho, Aluado, me grande amigo Remus Lupin, e Rabicho, meu odiado Pedro Pettigrew.  
- Nossa. – disse tentando parecer indiferente Isaias – e o que tem no livro.  
- Falam sobre salas secretas, para treinar ou estudar, ou salas perfeitas para namoros, todos recebendo nomes e especificações. Como essa sala aqui. – disse Harry mostrando o livro.  
_  
i __"A Sala dos Fundadores__  
__A sala dos fundadores encontra-se em um nível até mais baixo que as masmorras de Hogwarts. Acreditamos que apenas nós e Dumbledore saibamos de sua existência, mesmo sem saber onde se encontra.__  
__Para chegar à sala, deve se dizer a senha (Oráculo dos Deuses) na frente da estátua de Hebe, deusa da juventude, que possui formas tão curvilíneas e detalhadas apenas cobertas por um leve pano transparente, que sempre deixou o Almofadinhas piradão.__  
__Bem ela se encontra próxima a grande masmorra onde os fantasmas fazem festas. Após dizer a senha ela ganhara vida e andará para esquerda mostrando um longo corredor o qual atravessando cairá num grande salão de pedra com diversas estátuas de outros deuses olímpicos. Você deve então. Chegar à estátua de Zeus e dizer a senha (Olimpo) ajoelhado, ele então ganhando vida levantará do seu trono e os guiará até uma enorme tapeçaria com o Emblema de Hogwarts e algo que não conseguimos identificar por estar muito desgastado. Ele então abrirá a tapeçaria mostrando uma escada enorme que levará a uma imenso salão que parece mais uma clareira com um teto enfeitiçado e com arvores ao redor.__  
__No meio do salão vocês encontram vários sofás aconchegantes, à direita 4 mesas enormes que deviam ser as mesas dos fundadores com várias prateleiras de livros atrás delas, do lado esquerdo 4 arvores gigantes com os emblemas de cada casa de Hogwarts, que na verdade são passagens para os salões comunais. Há também uma porta negra no canto esquerdo que é uma sala semelhante à Sala Precisa onde eu e meus amigos treinamos bastante antes de sairmos de Hogwarts para enfrentar Voldemort e seus comensais.__  
__Mas ela também foi usada para os momentos de carinho entre mim e minha ruivinha." __  
/i _  
- Nossa! Que sala viu!  
- Pois é, pretendo visitá-la assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts. Se quiser pode ir também.  
- Claro! – disse Isaías observando o livro – Hei Harry e seu aniversário amanhã?  
- Não sei, acho que nestes tempos é melhor ficarmos em nossas casas. Não deve ter nada. – disse subindo as escadas.  
"É parece que ele não suspeita de nada, não deve ter e ouvido conversar com o Sr. Weasley na lareira." – pensou Isaias sorrindo para ele  
- E então Isaias? – perguntou Thiago chegando ao lado dele – Ele não desconfia de nada?  
- Não! – completou sorrindo Isaias  
No dia seguinte Harry acordou assustado pois havia tido um pesadelo onde todos os seus amigos morriam. Levantou-se calmamente e após trocar de roupa desceu até a cozinha onde encontrou o Sr. Weasley correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto Isaias tentava fazê-lo tomar um chá.  
- Vamos Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Tem de se acalmar.  
- Me acalmar? Meu filho foi atacado! Como posso me acalmar?  
- Quem foi atacado? – perguntou Harry esbaforido  
- O Rony, Harry, o meu pobre Ronald.  
- C-como assim? Onde ele está? – perguntou Harry segurando os braços do Sr. Weasley  
- Na Toca, por sorte os gêmeos estavam por perto quando tudo aconteceu.  
Mas Harry nem ouviu a última parte estava correndo para a lareira e gritando A Toca!  
Segundos depois ele havia chegado à casa dos Weasley, que estava totalmente escura, seguido do Sr. Weasley, que correu para acender as luzes, Thiago e Isaias.  
- Aqui está! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley acendendo as luzes.  
- PARABÉNS, HARRY! – gritaram todos que estavam presentes.  
Harry estava estupefato com o que via, ali estavam todos os Weasley, mais alguns membros da Ordem, Lupin, Tonks, Mione e Dumbledore. Todas as pessoas que mais gostava.  
- E ai Harry? Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou Isaias  
- Adorei! – começou Harry – Pêra um momento, vocês sabiam! – completou sorrindo  
- Cara você é muito tapado! Agente tava organizando isso há semanas. Não sabia que meu ... amigo era tão Zé! – terminou Thiago quase entregando o seu segredo.  
- Harry! – disse uma voz fina de mulher que o abraçou impedindo a sua visão com os cabelos castanho-escuro – Parabéns!  
- Oi Mione. Obrigado – disse ofegante  
- Mione, assim você vai acabar sufocando-o. – disse Rony dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry.  
- Rony, seu bastardo, eu quase morri quando seu pai me disse que você tinha sido atacado. – disse Harry abraçando-o.  
- Desculpa cara! Mas a culpa é dos gêmeos a idéia foi deles...  
- Tinha que ser.  
- Parabéns Harry. – disse uma jovem ruiva sorrindo para ele  
- Obrigado Gina – disse Harry estupefato com a beleza que ela adquiriu nas férias  
Após as parabenizações, todos foram para os jardins onde estavam as mesas com bebidas e comidas além de um enorme bolo de chocolate.  
Quando estava já tarde, Harry, Rony e Mione ficaram entretidos com uma conversa perto do bosque.  
- E então Harry? Porque não respondeu as nossas cartas?  
- Ei! Só não respondi as da última semana.  
- Mas nós ficamos preocupados, - começou Mione parando em seguida ao ouvir algo se mexendo no bosque. – o que foi isto?  
- Acho que foi algum duende voltando para o jardim. – disse Rony despreocupadamente  
- Não sei. – disse Harry se levantando e olhando melhor. – Parecia alguém chorando. Olhem! Tem alguém ali!  
- H-Harry P-Potter. – disse um homem com vestes rasgadas que saia do bosque. – D-Dumbledore, u-urgente.  
- Karkaroff!- exclamou Hermione ao vê-lo.  
- Rápido vamos levá-lo para junto do pessoal. Eu vou na frente avisar o Prof. Dumbledore. – disse Rony já correndo – Professor! Professor!  
- O que houve jovem Weasley? – Perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.  
-Karkaroff. Eles estão aqui. – disse Rony apontando Harry e Mione que o carregavam para perto.  
- D-Dumbledore. – choramingou Karkaroff. – Eles estão em minha cola.  
- Eles quem? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley pegando um copo d´água.  
- Comensais. – respondeu Isaías sério. – Há quanto tempo você os despistou?  
- Não sei, há uma hora ou duas, mas eu estava a pé e eles de vassoura, só desceram delas agora pra entra no bosque.  
- Hmmm. Em breve estarão aqui. – disse Dumbledore pegando a varinha e pondo-se na frente de Harry – Estejam todos preparados.  
- Olhem só! Uma festinha. – disse uma voz feminina que saia de um ser encapuzado.  
- Belatriz. – resmungou Harry raivoso.  
- Olá Bella. – disse Dumbledore calmamente – Vejo que tem novos recrutas.  
- E recrutas excelentes, meu odiado Dumbledore, eles já cumpriram a 1ª parte da missão.  
- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Saberá em breve. – resmungou Belatriz – Agora passem o traidor.  
- Não! Não! – gritou Karkaroff se jogando atrás de Rony.  
- Que feio Karkaroff, um ex-comensal com medo da morte. – disse um homem encapuzado – Realmente, coragem nunca foi o seu forte.  
- Isso não importa agora. Se vocês não o passarem para cá, não restaram muitos Weasleys para procriar. – disse outra voz feminina encapuzada.  
Quando ela terminou de falar Harry se soltou de Dumbledore, que o protegia e gritou:  
- Estupefaça! ... Jamais, ameace, um Weasley, na minha frente. – bufou raivoso Harry  
- Ora. O menino Potter está aqui. – riu Belatriz debochante  
- Se você está me vendo Bella. – cuspiu Harry  
- Hm, parece que meu querido primo encarnou em você. – zombou  
- Não se atreva a abrir a boca para falar do Sirius sua...  
- Olha a boca suja Potter. – riu Belatriz – Acho que meu mestre ia gostar de te ver. Vou levá-lo junto a karkaroff.  
- Acho que você não entendeu Bella. – disse Harry. – As únicas pessoas que vão sair daqui serão vocês.  
- Se é assim. – levantou os ombros Belatriz e pegou a varinha. – Meu mestre o quer vivo, mas posso providenciar um pouco de sofrimento para você. CRUCIO!  
- Protego!- exclamou Harry  
O feitiço ricocheteou no escudo e voltou para ela que desviou perfeitamente..  
- Harry! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley – Você é menor de idade o ministério vai quebrar sal varinha!  
- Eu tenho que me proteger!  
- Ele está certo Molly. Eu como diretor de Hogwarts dou permissão a qualquer aluno menor que esteja aqui de usar feitiços e magias.  
- Chega de bate-papo!- gritou Belatriz – Matem todos! Mas o Potter é meu!  
Vários comensais correram para a área da casa atirando feitiços que eram repelidos ou desviados. Thiago que não sabia usar nenhum feitiço foi empurrado para dentro de casa por Isaías que correu para ajudar Harry que estava duelando mortalmente com Belatriz.  
- Estupefaça !- exclamou Isaías desviando um crucio que ia tingir Harry – Toma cuidado Harry!  
A confusão estava formada Harry urrou de raiva e voltou a lançar dezenas de feitiços em Belatriz que já estava bastante irritada pois havia sido atingida em vários lugares.  
- Já chega! – gritou Belatriz após desviar de outro furnunculus. – Sinto muito Milord, mas esse garoto só sairá daqui morto.  
- Descobriu isso agora Bella? – debochou Harry que estava ajoelhado com a perna ferida  
- Seu Verme! Avada Kedavra!  
Segundos depois um corpo caia inerte sobre Harry que estava sem reação.  
- Ah! Karkaroff. – excalmou a comensal que estava lutando com ele. – Preferiu ajudar-nos se matando? Ou tentou salvar o Potter?  
- Me salvar? – falou baixo Harry tentando sair debaixo de Karkaroff.  
- Sim Harry. Eu vi. Ele viu que ela ia te matar mas preferiu te salvar e pra isso se matou. – disse Isaias levantando Harry com a varinha erguida apontando pra Belatriz.  
- Me salvar? – repetiu loucamente Harry balançando a cabeça  
- Harry, tenha calma... – começou Isaias  
- Calma? – gritou Harry – Ele morreu pra me salvar! Sirius morreu tentando se salvar, Cedrico morreu por minha causa e meus pais? ... Morreram pra me salvar!  
- Está se sentindo culpado Potter? – riu Belatriz – Talvez isto te alivie...Eu matei o Karkaroff. Eu matei o Sirius! Rabicho matou Diggory. Milord matou seus pais! Você é fraco demais pra matar alguém.  
- Está certa Belatriz! – disse Harry empurrando Isaias para o lado e se ajoelhando no chão novamente só que agora com os olhos se tornando vermelhos e uma aura azul celeste,só percebida por Isaias e Dumbledore, emanando dele.  
- O que é isso? – resmungaram muitos parando de duelar enquanto uma explosão de luz cegava a todos e jogava alguns longe.  
Quando tudo cessou apenas Dumbledore e Isaías permaneciam de pé, mas mesmo assim feridos e com as vestes rasgadas.  
- Vá embora Belatriz! Ou receberá outro feitiço como esse. – resmungou Dumbledore  
- Então foi você. – resmungou Belatriz  
- Retirada! – exclamou um comensal que estava pendurado em uma árvore aparatando.  
- Não! – gritou Belatriz enquanto os outros comensais aparatavam atrás do primeiro. – Droga! Inúteis! Eu voltarei Dumbledore, e daqui até lá saberei como matá-lo. Hunf! Pelo menos Karkaroff está morto. –disse antes de aparatar.  
Dumbledore correu a ajudar a todos e levou Harry para o Hospital St. Mungus, o que foi explicado por Isaías como desmaio pós-expulsão involuntária de magia levando ao desmaio.  
Após 4 dias, Harry já estava de volta a mansão dos Black, só que agora não saia nem do quarto e passava o dia todo lendo livros que ele encomendava quase que diariamente.  
Certa noite enquanto "todos" dormiam Harry desceu do quarto levando uma mala pesadamente.  
- Então já se decidiu? – perguntou Isaías olhando-o da ponta da escada, sobressaltando Harry que por pouco não derrubava a mala escada baixo.  
- Cara. Você quase me matou de susto! – disse Harry tentando despistar  
- Não adianta Harry. Você não quis falar com ninguém a semana toda, mas eu percebi que você estava tentando fugir. Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.  
- Não se pode esconder nada de você não é?  
- Pois é. ... Harry você sabe o que foi aquilo na TOCA? – disse Isaias mais afirmando do que perguntando.  
- Tenho minhas suspeitas. Acha que tem algo haver com aquele sonho?  
- Tenho certeza absoluta. Aquilo foi a emanação de parte de seu poder. – disse Isaías ajudando Harry com a mala  
- Acha que devo contar a Dumbledore?  
- Acredito que não seja necessário. Ele deve ter percebido, senão não haveria de ter planejado aquela desculpa para Belatriz, mas você deve aprender a controlar este poder. Eu procurarei saber mais sobre isso, pode ser útil para nós se este sonho for real.  
- Eh, Isaias, cuide do Thiago para mim. Eu devo aparecer no dia do embarque para Hogwarts, lá no expresso.  
- Pode deixar. Tome Harry. – disse Isaías entregando uma corrente de bronze para Harry – Eu e meus amigos temos cada um uma igual. Sempre que estiver em perigo aperte esta ponta e eu irei ajudá-lo.  
- Obrigado Isaías. – disse Harry pondo a corrente e levantando a varinha.  
Um ônibus roxo berrante parou na frente da casa abrindo a porta.  
- Olá Lalau. Estou com um pouco de pressa. – disse Harry dando um papel ap condutor – Me leve para esse endereço. Até mais Isaías, entregue esta carta a Thiago. Tchau  
- Tchau Harry.

P.S: Oi gentemmm demorei mas tô postando...espero que gostem dele potque em breve postarei o 5 capítulo... e COMENTEM porque senão não vou mais postar aqui!.......  
Apelar pro emocional é demais! rsrsrsrs COMENTEM! Até mais!


	5. Volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 5 – Volta a Hogwarts

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Harry havia fugido, ele mantinha secretamente comunicação via cartas com Isaias, Thiago, Rony e Hermione, mas sem divulgar sua localização. Os membros da Ordem estavam preocupados, pois acreditavam que ele não era capaz de se cuidar sozinho e muitas vezes acusavam Isaias de não ter impedido Harry de fugir, mas Dumbledore respondia firmemente.  
- Harry sabe se cuidar. Isaias fez o que é certo, ajudou um amigo necessitado. E concordo plenamente com o motivo desta fuga, ele realmente precisava de um tempo a sós.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Após alguns dias depois do Júri, o ministro voltou a ser investigado e devido à descoberta da fuga dos comensais que haviam sido presos no ministério, com a ajuda dos dementadores que se bandearam para o lado das trevas ele veio a ser humilhado em público. Estas novidades geraram muita confusão e várias notícias no Profeta Diário e no O Pasquim, além de muito medo e terror nas pessoas, que agora estavam enviando mais berradores, para o ministro, que as empresas podiam produzir.  
Enfim, havia chegado o dia da volta a Hogwarts. Como era de se esperar Kingscross estava mais vazia que de costume, no entanto, o Expresso de Hogwarts continuava tão majestoso como nos últimos anos, para os antigos alunos e para os novatos também.  
No fim do trem estavam Rony, Gina e Hermione se despedindo do Senhor Weasley, quando Isaías chegou junto a Thiago e acompanhado por Olho-Tonto Moody.  
- Qual o seu doce favorito? – perguntou Moody ao Senhor Weasley.  
- Doce de Abacate. – respondeu o Senhor Weasley. – Porque?  
- Segurança Arthur. Muito bem jovens todos para dentro o trem já irá partir.  
- E o Harry? Ele ainda não chegou. – disse Hermione preocupada  
- Ele sabe se cuidar Hermione. – disse Rony puxando-a e levando Gina junto para o fim do trem para a última cabine.  
Poucos instantes depois um garoto com cabelos negros assanhado e uma cicatriz na testa estava chegando correndo, aquele era Harry Potter, mas ele estava diferente, parecia mais forte e mais alto estando agora quase do tamanho de Rony e vestia-se finamente com um sobretudo de pele de urso cobrindo suas vestes e uma edwiges atenta voando atrás dele só parando no seu ombro quando ele estava pondo o malão para dentro.  
-Ah, Harry querido! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley abraçando-o – Nunca mais fuja de nós. Meu querido? O que houve com você? Está muito diferente.  
- Molly, não é hora. – disse o Sr. Weasley segurando-a – Mande cartas Harry, e os garotos estão na última cabine. – completou enquanto o trem se movia.  
- Até mais. – disse Harry fechando a porta do vagão.  
Após uma boa caminhada Harry finalmente chegou à última cabine onde encontrou Gina, Rony e Hermione em mais uma briga.  
- Vai cuidar da sua vida Rony!  
- Concordo Gina, mete essa sua cabeçorra onde for chamado Rony.  
- Não se mete Hermione. Ela é minha irmãzinha e eu não admito que nenhum marmanjo se meta com ela.  
- Se você não percebeu Ronald Weasley, sua irmãzinha cresceu, ela não é mais uma garotinha ela é uma mulher. – disse Mione  
- Concordo plenamente com isso Mione. – disse Harry sorrindo da porta – Sua querida irmãzinha se tornou uma mulher, e das mais lindas por sinal. – completou corando  
- Harry! – exclamaram os três juntos, Gina bastante corada.  
- Onde você se meteu Sr. Harry Potter? – perguntou Gina depois de abraçá-lo.  
- Ora, se eu contar onde fica meu lugar secreto ele vai deixar de ser secreto não? – perguntou se sentando – Basta vocês saberem que é uma propriedade Black, portanto bastante segura.  
- Hei! E o que foi que você falou da minha irmãzinha? – perguntou Rony com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
- Exatamente o que eu disse. – riu Harry – Sua irmãzinha, cresceu. Ela não é mais a garotinha de quatro anos atrás. Ela é uma linda mulher, que sabe se cuidar muito bem. Deixe de ser ciumento Rony. – completou vendo Gina e Harry corarem.  
- O que você fez em suas férias Harry? – perguntou Hermione tentando não rir.  
- Muitas coisas. – disse ele olhando as arvores pela janela e percebendo que já escurecia. – Na maior parte do tempo estive treinando feitiços novos e estudando sobre Deuses. Também estive me concentrando e pensando no que fazer de minha vida.  
- Isso foi excelente Harry. – disse Mione feliz com o crescimento do amigo.  
- Obrigado. – disse Harry suspirando antes de olhá-los – Vocês tem que saber de algo.  
- Vocês lembram lá do ministério, quando eu e o Neville estávamos tentando subir as escadas, o que aconteceu?  
- É claro. A profecia foi quebrada, e ninguém conseguiu ouvi-la novamente. – respondeu Hermione rapidamente  
- Bem, uma pessoa já tinha ouvido ela 16 anos atrás. – disse Harry meio cabisbaixo – O Professor Dumbledore a ouviu de Sibila Trelawney, e ele me contou ela.  
- Mas Harry, você já sabia ela. Ele te contou. – disse Rony  
- Não completamente. – disse Harry sorrindo sarcasticamente – Ele só contou o início, mas agora eu já sei o resto dela.  
- E qual é? – perguntou Gina  
- Só existem dois futuros para mim. Ou eu morro nas mãos de Voldemort, ou eu sujarei minhas mãos matando-o.  
O silêncio tomou conta do lugar e nenhum dos que estavam ali souberam como reconfortar Harry.  
- Cara que barra. – respirou Rony por fim  
- Pois é. Foi por isso que fugi, precisava por as idéias em ordem. Bem, eu vou procurar Isaías e Thiago. –disse Harry se levantando  
- Eles estão no vagão anterior. – disse Mione enquanto Harry saia. – Rony, precisamos fazer a ronda do trem, vamos logo. Gina, vou pedir a Luna para vir te ver.  
- Está bem Mione, Obrigado. – respondeu Gina pensativa  
Enquanto isso Harry já havia chegado no outro vagão.  
- Harry! – disse Thiago pulando para abraçá-lo  
- Olá Thiago. Isaias, como vai?  
- Muito bem Harry. – disse Isaias apertando sua mão. – Fico feliz q não tenha usado aquilo.  
- Hm, sei. Já fez amigos? – perguntou Harry olhando os outros passageiros  
- Ah, não, eles são meus amigos de Crystal e Beauxbatons. – disse Isaias se levantando – Estes são, Felix Farias, Juliana Vogel e Lyra Byrnison. Pessoal este é Harry Potter.  
- Olá – disseram todos  
- Achamos melhor ficarmos juntos afinal fomos transferidos.  
- Entendo. – disse Harry olhando-os até parar no rosto de Juliana reconhecendo-a imediatamente. – Hei! Vocês estavam naquele sonho.  
- Estávamos. – disse ela sorrindo – Mas continuo sem entendê-lo  
- Em breve todos nós entenderemos não é Harry? – perguntou Isaías olhando-o  
- Certamente. – disse Harry voltando ao controle. _"Será que Dumbledore sabe sobre os descendentes?" _, pensou, mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pois alguém não desejável entrava na cabine. – O que quer Malfoy?  
- Novos amigos Santo Potter? – perguntou olhando todos e parando olhando Lyra, com um olhar devastador, que cor e se esconde atrás de um livro.  
- Como vai Malfoy? – pergunta Isaías sarcasticamente  
- Lion? Finalmente veio para Hogwarts. – disse Malfoy – Mas parece que não mudou desde a última vez que nos vimos, continua como seus pais, fazendo péssimas escolhas.  
- Hunf. – fungou Isaías balançando a cabeça – Que eu me lembre, você é o filho de comensais.  
- O que você disse? – perguntou Malfoy se exaltando  
- O que quer aqui Malfoy? – perguntou Gina entrando na cabine – Não percebeu que você ta sobrando aqui?  
- Ora, pimentinha Weasley, se você quiser me acompanhar não vou sobrar mais. – respondeu sarcasticamente  
- Ela já tem companhia Malfoy – disse Harry se levantando, mas foi impedido de fazer algo, pois Rony entrou na cabine socando-o.  
- JAMAIS DE APROCIME DE MINHA IRMÃ! – gritou raivoso Rony sendo segurado por Mione e Felix  
- Rony, se acalme. – pediu Gina – Você é monitor não pode se meter em brigas.  
- Seu pobretão desgraçado. – falou rouco Malfoy enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que descia do nariz. – Você quebrou meu nariz, vou fazer você receber a pior detenção que Hogwarts já viu.  
- Você ainda não entendeu Malfoy? – perguntou Isaias sendo impedido por Lyra  
- Continua me decepcionando não é Malfoy? – perguntou Lyra levantando-o – Este monstro não é você.  
- Ora, Byrnison, me deixe em paz. –disse se erguendo – Este não sou eu? Então quem sou eu?  
- Você. – começou quase chorando – Você é um boneco de seu pai. Faz tudo que ele manda e quer. Obedecendo todos os desejos dele. Você é apenas um fantoche. – explodiu por fim.  
- Boneco? Fantoche? Par com isso, eu sou o que eu quero ser. – disse aturdido  
- Não! Pare de mentir! Fui criada com você, sei como você é verdadeiramente! Já chega Malfoy! Tire essa máscara e mostre sua verdadeira face!  
- Não! Pare com isso você Byrnison. – replicou Malfoy totalmente aturdido. – Eu vou embora daqui!  
- Continue fugindo da verdade e você nunca será alguém! – gritou antes de bater a porta  
Todos estavam atônitos ao que havia acontecido ali até que Lyra se sentou no chão e voltou a falar.  
- Eu juro, a vocês. Malfoy vai voltar a ser o que era. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!  
- Eu espero que sim. –disse Juliana entregando um sapo de chocolate a relutante Lyra  
- De onde vocês s conhecem o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry curioso  
- Ele era meu vizinho. – começou Lyra – Do tempo em que eu ainda morava na Inglaterra.  
- Eu o conheço da mesma vizinhança. – continuou Isaías – Eu o conheci quando fui visitar a Lyra na casa dela há muitos anos. Mas vamos deixar essa conversa para outra hora, temos que nos arrumar, o trem já deve estar chegando. - completou se levantando – Você vem Thiago?  
- C-claro. – disse Thiago se levantando e seguindo atrás dele calado.  
- O que houve Thiago?  
- Isaias, me diga que você viu também?  
- Viu o quê? – disse levantando a sobrancelha.  
- Quando a Lyra tava brigando com o Malfoy eu vi uma luz emanando dos dois e se entrelaçando.  
- Hmmm. – murmurou Isaías completando em pensamento – "Então você é capaz de ver as reações dos cosmos".  
- E então? – perguntou nervoso  
- Não, eu não vi. Mas me dia qual era a cor dos cosmos deles?  
- Ah. A de Lyra tinha uma coloração meio rosa e do Malfoy era vermelho sangue.  
- Hmm. Bom, acho melhor você não falar sobre isso com ninguém. Agora vamos, eles já devem estar descendo o trem parou já tem um tempo.  
Os dois sairão correndo procurando os outros até encontrarem eles conversando com um meio gigante.  
- Ah! Finalmente chegaram. – exclamou Hagrid sorrindo – Vocês devem ser o último transferido e o último novato que é amigo do Harry.  
- Sim somos nós. – respondeu ofegante Isaías.  
- Venham comigo. – disse Hagrid antes de começar a gritar – Alunos do 1º ano e transferidos! Por Favor, me acompanhem! Cinco em cada barquinho, rápido vamos.  
- Ah, Hagrid. – exclamou Harry – Por favor, entregue esta carta a Professora Mcgonagall.  
- Certamente Harry. Agora vá, as carruagens já estão saindo.  
- Peça para ela ler imediatamente Hagrid! – disse Harry antes de fechar a porta da carruagem que começou a andar na mesma hora.  
Momentos depois as carruagens já haviam chegado e todos estavam entrando no salão quando Harry foi interceptado pelo Professor Flitwick.  
- Senhor Potter. Você poderia me dizer se escreveu este bilhete para a Professora Mcgonagall?  
- Sim professor.  
- Ok então. – disse antes de correr para fora do salão voltando segundos depois.  
- O que Flitwick queria Harry? – perguntou Hermione  
- Vocês saberão em breve.  
No entanto, antes que eles conseguissem protestar, as portas do salão se abriram e vários jovens entraram atrás da Professora Mcgonagall, que tinha os olhos sérios para Harry, e atrás dela quatro adolescentes, o que fez com que todos ficassem olhando-os em silêncio.  
- Muito bem! – exclamou a Professora Mcgonagall quando voltou da mesa dos professores, onde falou algo com Dumbledore que apenas sorriu, com um banquinho tosco e um chapéu todo rasgado. – Chapéu Seletor, faça as honras, por favor.

_"Quando Hogwarts começou,__  
__os fundadores desta nobre escola__  
__achavam que nunca se separariam.__  
__Unidos por um objetivo comum,__  
__eles tinham a mesma aspiração,__  
__fazer a melhor escola de magia do mundo.__  
__No entanto, algo que eles não esperavam aconteceu,__  
__Salazar Slytherin disse:__  
__'Ensinarei apenas aqueles__  
__cujo ancestral é puro.'__  
__Rowena Ravenclaw disse:__  
__'Ensinarei aqueles__  
__cuja inteligência for perfeita.'__  
__Godric Gryffindor disse:__  
__'Ensinarei todos aqueles__  
__com bravos atos em seu nome.'__  
__Helga Hufflepuff disse:__  
__'Ensinarei a laia__  
__e os tratarei como iguais.'__  
__Essas diferenças causaram pouca discussão,__  
__quando pela primeira vez vieram a luz,__  
__pois cada fundador tinha__  
__uma casa em que poriam__  
__os que eles queriam.__  
__No entanto, as casas e seus fundadores__  
__Que foram reduzidos a três, precocemente__  
__Voltaram a ser unidos como já foram.__  
__E agora eu estou aqui,__  
__E todos vocês sabem bem o porquê.__  
__Selecionarei vocês nas casas,__  
__porque fui criado para isso__  
__mesmo achando isso errado.__  
__Eu selecionarei vocês,__  
__mas prestem atenção,__  
__nossa Hogwarts está em perigo__  
__nós precisamos nos unir, eu repito__  
__ou iremos ser derrotados.__  
__Eu os falei, eu os avisei...__  
__Agora que a seleção comece." _

Quando o chapéu terminou todos bateram palmas, novamente com murmúrios, que foram logo abafados pela Profa. Mcgonagall.  
- Bem, bem. Vamos começar. – disse ela séria – Quando eu os chamar seus nomes, vocês sentarão neste banquinho e eu porei o chapéu em suas cabeças que dirá em que casas deveram ficar.  
Após arrumar melhor os novatos ela voltou a falar.  
- Craker, John.  
Após alguns segundos o chapéu falou – LUFA-LUFA! – Palmas e gritos- Estrela, Nadia.  
Segundos – SONSERINA! – Palmas e gritos- Granul, Ognar.  
Segundos – CORVINAL! – Palmas e gritos- Iogur, Etrug.  
Segundos – LUFA-LUFA! – Palmas e gritos- Potter, Thiago.  
Murmúrios foram ouvidos por todo o salão...  
- Potter? – exclamou Malfoy – Mas o cicatriz era o último dos Potter.  
- Harry? – exclamaram Gina, Rony e Hermione.  
- Você disse que ele era só um amigo! – disse Mione.  
- Silêncio. Por favor. – disse Dumbledore severamente enquanto a Profa. Mcgonagall colocava o chapéu em Thiago.  
"Hmm, você não é um Potter." – pensou o chapéu  
"Sou sim." – pensou Thiago  
"Acalme-se. Só disse que não é um Potter de sangue." – respondeu rindo.  
"Desculpe,..., é que estou nervoso"  
"Não precisa ficar. Agora deixe-me ver." – disse antes de ficar em silêncio – "Bem, tem uma coragem admirável, amizades você faz facilmente, também tem um a fome por aprender coisas novas, e tem uma enorme vontade de vingança. Pela 2ª vez estou indeciso, você poderia ficar em qualquer casa."  
"Não" – pensou Thiago rapidamente – "Eu queria ficar com o Harry. Quero ir para a Grifinória!"  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Sim!"  
"É, você realmente tem a decisão dos Potter. Neste caso, você vai para..."  
- GRIFINÓRIA!  
O salão irrompeu em palmas, vinda em sua maioria da Grifinória.  
- Aew maninho! – disse Harry enquanto abraçava Thiago – Bem vindo aos Leões.  
- Ganhamos outro Potter! Ganhamos outro Potter! – zombavam alguns grifinórios para os sonserinos.  
Quando tudo se acalmou e a seleção terminou Dumbledore começou a falar.  
- Sejam todos bem vindos antigos e novos alunos. Agora faremos à seleção de alunos que foram transferidos de Crystal e de Beauxbatons para o sexto ano de Hogwarts. Professora Minerva, por favor.  
- Byrnison, Lyra.  
"Finalmente vocês estão vindo a Hogwarts...hmmmm o uso da inteligência é o seu forte."  
Segundos – CORVINAL! – palmas e gritos  
- Farias, Felix.  
"Olá Senhor Farias. Sua mãe ficaria feliz de você ser são amigo"  
Segundos – LUFA-LUFA! – palmas e gritos  
- Lion, Isaías.  
"Senhor Lion, veio decidido a acompanhar o Potter mesmo com um futuro enorme na Sonserina?"  
"Sim"  
Segundos – GRIFINÓRIA! – palmas e gritos  
- Vogel, Juliana.  
"Senhorita Vogel. Vocês terem chegado tão rapidamente aqui deve ter sido obra de seu pai não? Mas pelo visto ele te ensinou que o amor vale muito também."  
Segundos – GRIFINÓRIA! – palmas e gritos  
Quando todos estavam sentados Dumbledore se levantou e disse:  
- Pateta, bocão, destabocado, beliscão! – e o jantar foi aparecendo pelas mesas.  
- Harry! Porque você não nos contou? – perguntou Hermione  
- Ora! – exclamou sorrindo – Queria fazer uma surpresa.  
- Bem. – disse Isaias que estava sentado ao lado de Juliana – Eu já sabia. Com vocês dois conversando sobre isso as férias todas ficou difícil eu não perceber.  
- Ah! Você não vale! – disse Thiago rindo  
- Hermione? Você sabe quem vai ser o novo Professor de DCAT? – perguntou Harry  
- Não sei, mas ele não está aqui. – disse olhando para a mesa dos professores. – Olhem! Dumbledore quer falar.  
- Peço perdão por interromper o seu delicioso jantar. Mas como tenho que resolver certos problemas terei de dar os avisos agora. – disse limpando os óculos. – Bem, aos alunos do sexto ano, eu gostaria de avisar que as aulas de aparatação iram se realizar todos os sábados e domingos no campo de quadribol até o dia dos exames. Aos outros alunos gostaria de dar a noticia que teremos o prazer de receber o Professor Lupin novamente, ele infelizmente não pode comparecer hoje devido a sua condição. – completou antes de se retirar  
- O lupin voltou!- exclamou Harry alegre  
- Mas porque ele faltou hoje? – perguntou Rony  
- Noite de lua cheia Rony. – chamou atenção Mione  
- Ele é um lobisomem? - perguntou Juliana curiosa  
- É sim, mas não precisa se preocupar ele é um excelente professor e amigo além do que quando ele está transformado ele vai para um lugar seguro.  
- Calma. Só queria saber quem era o nosso professor.  
- E Dumbledore? O que será que foi resolver? – perguntou Harry  
- Deve ter sido algo no ministério. – disse Gina calmamente  
Quando terminaram o jantar Gina se aproximou de Harry e começaram a conversar enquanto iam para o salão comunal da Grifinória.  
- E a AD Harry? Vai voltar? - perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada  
- Não sei. Não temos mais a Umbridge, e Lupin é realmente um excelente professor.  
- Mas Harry. – exclamou Neville que estava ao lado deles – Eu nunca aprendi tanto quanto eu aprendi com você.  
- Isso porque você sempre teve medo dos professores. – disse Harry prontamente. – Neville você é muito mais forte do que aparenta ser.  
- Ei Nev. – falou Gina estranhamente – O que houve com você? Esta diferente,...,mais bonito.  
- É verdade. – disse Mione que ouviu o comentário – Você está bem mais charmoso.  
- Parem com isso. – disse Neville totalmente vermelho  
- É pare, com isso. – resmungou Rony vermelho de raiva  
- xiii, vai começar. – disse Harry levantando os olhos.  
"Olá Grifinórios!" - disse a Mulher Gorda – "Desejo as boas vindas a todos. Monitores a senha, por favor."  
- Mandrágora. – disse Hermione para que todos ouvissem.  
"Correto." – concluiu a Mulher Gorda, virando o quadro.  
- Bem vindos ao salão comunal da Grifinória, aqui vocês poderam estudar, conversar, jogar ou apenas descansar. Ali está à lareira e ao lado o mural de avisos, e aqui estão às escadas que levam aos dormitórios femininos à esquerda e masculino à direita. Meninas me acompanhem por favor. Isaías o Harry mostra o seu dormitório, é o mesmo dele. – disse Mione com a voz mais baixa. – Rony mostre aos garotos o dormitório masculino. Pode ir com ele Thiago.  
- Ok! Pirralhinhos, me acompanhem.  
- RONY! – exclamou Hermione  
- Ops! Primeiranistas. – disse Rony antes de subir a escada rindo  
- Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Isaías  
- Às vezes são piores. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça – Vamos dormir, estou morto.  
- Eu também. – disse bocejando Gina – Boa noite garotos. Você vem Juliana?  
- Vou, só um minuto.  
- Noite Gina. – disse Harry olhando-a subir as escadas.  
- Até amanhã meu amor. – disse Juliana dando um beijinho em Isaías.  
- Noite Ju. – disse Isaias retribuindo.  
- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Neville enquanto entravam no dormitório.  
- Sim. – respondeu Isaías procurando sua cama e bagagem – somos namorados desde o 3º ano.  
- Nossa já vai fazer 3 anos. – disse Simas Finnigan, outro companheiro de quarto, enquanto colava um pôster na parede.  
- Pois é, boa noite pessoal, quando acordarem, se eu estiver dormindo me acordem. – disse Isaías fechando o dossel de sua cama.  
- Noite Isaias. – disse Harry fechando o dossel de sua cama também.

Tá ai pessoal o novo capítulo...UFA...es demorou pra digitar...mas eu axei ele razoável ... é bem inicial ele... conta da ida dos garotos para Hogwarts entre outras cositas...bem axo q é só em breve volto a postar capítulo 6 vai demorarrrrrrrrrrrr ¬¬ ainda to escrevendo o 7...bom é só...

Comentem! Se não houver comentários para me inspirar eu vou parar de escrever,...,estou tão deprimido estes dias vc nem sabem o quanto... por favor me dêem esta alegria... vários comentários please!


	6. Águas Turbulentas

Capítulo 6 – Águas Turbulentas

Na manhã seguinte, ao entrar no salão principal, Harry percebeu Isaías conversando aos cochichos com Juliana.

- E então Isaías? Quando vamos continuar as aulas? – perguntou ela empolgada.

- Calma Ju, preciso encontrar uma sala boa pra isso - respondeu Isaías – Olá Harry, Thiago.

- Bom dia – responderam os dois juntos.

- Do que vocês estavam falando? – perguntou Thiago curioso.

- Das escadas – respondeu Isaías calmamente.

- Escadas?

- É, escadas. Elas se mechem demais, quase não conseguíamos chegar aqui – respondeu Juliana prendendo o cabelo num coque.

- Vocês poderiam ter nos esperado – disse Rony chegando junto com Hermione.

- Até poderia – começou Isaías – se a Srta. Vogel não estivesse morta de fome.

- HAHAHA Sr.Lion.

- Pessoal, tomem aqui os seus horários de aula – disse Hermione entregando os papéis.

- Espero não ter Poções hoje... – comentou Rony

- Nem eu – completou Mione olhando as suas aulas.

- Nós só pegaremos as matérias que passamos nos NOM's? – perguntou Rony

- Parece que sim – disse Isaías – e hoje não temos aula de Poções, só Transfigurações e TCM.

Neste momento uma rajada de vento faz com que todos olhem para cima e vejam um bando de corujas entrando

- O correio de novo? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

- É claro que não Rony! – disse Hermione impaciente – É uma edição-extra do Profeta.

- O que ele diz? – pergunta Harry interessado.

I _"Destruição em Sérifos_

_Vulcão volta a expelir lava após anos em estado considerado de extinção em Sérifos na Grécia. Na noite anterior milhares de trouxas e bruxos que estavam na região entraram em pânico pois no meio da noite a terra começou a tremer e o vulcão começou a expelir lava. Segundos depois uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca(Símbolo daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado) apareceu cintilando verdemente no céu cheio de fuligem enquanto vários seres encapuzados passavam pela cidade voando em vassouras. Bruxos do ministério grego comprovaram que estes seres eram na verdade Comensais da Morte, ainda não se sabe o que eles faziam naquele local, no entanto existem suspeitas de que eles estavam a procura de algo e por algum acidente com feitiços o vulcão voltou a despertar._

_A lava destruiu toda a região da encosta expulsando diversos animais mágicos que se escondiam ali e causando grandes problemas para o ministério que ainda agora está apagando a memória de trouxas que estavam no local...continua nas páginas 5 e 7." _ /I 

- Estranho – disse Harry quando Hermione terminou de ler.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Juliana

- Não houve nenhuma morte – disse Isaías pensativo

- O que é ótimo – disse Hermione se levantando – O que estão esperando? Faltam 10

minutos, andem logo!

- Bom dia – disse a Profa. McGonagall entrando na sala – Sejam todos bem-vindos. Este ano começaremos a trabalhar com transfigurações mais avançadas. Neste semestre também irei ministrar um curso para os interessados em se tornar animagos. Os interessados assinem neste pergaminho, enquanto faço uma revisão.

- Parece que não precisaremos continuar fazendo no isso escuro – comentou Juliana para Isaías.

- Pois é, menos uma preocupação – respondeu ele cochichando.

- O que vocês tanto conversam? – pergunta Harry aos dois.

- Nada demais – respondeu Juliana – É que ano passado nós tentamos nos tornar animagos escondidos. Mas, só o Sr. Lion aqui conseguiu por enquanto.

- Vocês o quê? – cochichou Hermione ao entregar os ratinhos – Mas, isso é ilegal!

- É necessário Hermione – disse Harry sensatamente – Vocês fizeram isso para ter algo a mais contra Voldemort correto?

- Exato – disse Isaías fazendo seu ratinho virar uma caneca.

- Nós também tivemos um grupo secreto – disse Harry – a AD – Armada de Dumbledore, mas nela treinávamos DCAT.

- Sério? – perguntou Isaías interessado – Quer fazer uma troca? Vocês nos ensina DCAT e eu lhes ensino a se tornarem animagos.

- Seria ótimo Harry! – disse Rony empolgado.

- É seria. Mas não sei se a AD vai continuar, os antigos participantes não devem querer se meter em confusão.

- Você que pensa Harry – disse Hermione se sentando – Vários participantes vieram te procurar mas, eu disse que você não queria conversa.

- Não sei...

- É sério Harry. Você acha que Fred e Jorge vão deixar você escapar das aulas? Além do quê, nunca teríamos sobrevivido no ministério sem essas aulas.

- Não sei gente. Mas prometo que vou pensar – disse ele vencido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Sr. Lion? – perguntou a Profa. McGonagall – de onde surgiu este cachorro ao seu lado?

- Foi ele que transfigurou professora – disse Juliana.

- Menos Ju – censurou Isaías – Desculpe pelo incomodo professora.

- Desculpas? Meu jovem, jamais vi uma transfiguração canina tão perfeita para um aluno do 6º ano. 10 pontos para Grifinória. Espero que o senhor, Sr. Potter se inspire nele, e a propósito precisamos conversar no final da aula.

Ao final da aula, após todos saírem, a Profa. McGonagall se dirigiu até Harry.

- Vai lá cara, vamos estar no salão principal – disse Rony piscando um olho.

- Ok.

- Muito bem Potter. Como Sr. deve saber, todas as decisões feita pela Dolores – começou McGonagall enojada ao dizer o nome de Umbridge- foram desfeitas, portanto você poderá voltar ao time como apanhador titular.

- Mas e a Gina? – interrompeu Harry

- A pequena Weasley pediu demissão ao fim do campeonato, mas acredito que ela venha a fazer o teste para artilheira. O que me lembra do por que dessa nossa conversa. – disse a Profa. – Como o Sr. deve saber Kate Bell não voltará para Hogwarts esse ano e seria a indicada para o cargo por ser mais velha, mas devido a este imprevisto, você se torna o mais velho e, portanto, o novo capitão do time da Grifinória – terminou tentando não parecer que estava amando tê-lo como capitão.

- Eu? – perguntou Harry estupefato – Mas e os Gêmeos? Eles estão a mais tempo.

- Mas só voltarão a Hogwarts para cumprir as aulas que faltarem. O que prova que eles não poderão colaborar com a grifinória este ano – respondeu a Profa. se levantando e caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a para Harry passar – Aqui está o seu broche de capitão, os outros privilégios você saberá por correio-coruja e comece a preparar os treinos.. Até mais.

- Obrigado Professora – disse Harry olhando para o broche enquanto caminhava para o salão principal.

Enquanto isso uma garota loira da Corvinal também caminhava para o salão quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos.

- Olá – disse Lyra sorrindo – Meu nome é Lyra Byrnison, você também é Corvinal? Ainda não a vi por lá.

- Meu nome é Luna Lovegood e você não me viu porque sou muito esnobada pelas outras garotas.

- Que garotas? Aquelas patricinhas antipáticas? – disse Lyra ajeitando o cabelo enquanto Luna olhava-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas – O que foi? Eu sei que sou paty. Mas pelo menos não tiro onda como aquelas retardadas.

- HIHIHIHI – riu Luna até se bater em alguém – Olha pra onde anda!

- Olá pra você também – disse Harry sem sair do lugar.

- Ah. Olá Harry.

- Pelo visto vocês já se conhecem – disse Harry voltando a caminhar junto com elas.

- Acabamos de nos conhecer – começou Lyra – estávamos falando mal das garotas metidas lá do dormitório. Ai! O que houve Luna? – terminou olhando-a indignada.

- Harry gosta de uma delas – cochichou em resposta mostrando Cho Chang.

- Gostava Luna – disse Harry olhando Cho – Uma paixonite besta.

- Ainda bem – suspirou aliviada Lyra – Ela é a mais metida de todas. Bom Harry, nós vamos para a nossa mesa.

- Esta... – começou Harry puxando em seguida as duas pelo braço – Por que vocês não vem se sentar conosco? Que eu me lembre não existe nenhuma lei que proíba isso.

Após olharem uma para outra seguiram-no até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando ao seu lado.

- Olá – disseram para os outros que estavam ali.

- Oi – responderam.

- Harry... – começou Hermione - ... o Snape não gostou nada disso...

- O que houve? Existe alguma lei que empeça isso?- perguntou olhando para Snape que se levantava.

- Acredito que não – disse Isaías vendo o Prof. Dumbledore segurar o braço de Snape enquanto olhava sorrindo para eles – Afinal as casas precisam estar unidas para enfrentar as trevas.

- É, bem, ... vocês estão certos – respondeu resignada.

- Ei! Ta tendo uma festa na mesa da Grifinória e ninguém me chama? – perguntou Felix com os braços cruzados.

- Senta aí, cara – disse Rony chegando para o lado e ficando na frente de Harry – Harry abaixa aí o seu broche, ele ta reluzindo...pera um pouco, quem usa broche é ou monitor ou capitão do time de quadribol. HARRY!

- Prazer, eu sou Harry Potter, o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória – disse rindo.

- Você o quê? – perguntou Rony surpreso.

- Capitão do time – riu novamente

- Caraça! Parabéns Harry! Digo, Capitão! – disse Rony apertando a mão dele.

- Parabéns Harry! – continuou Isaías sendo seguidos por todos os outros, inclusive por Dumbledore que quando Harry olhou balançou a cabeça com aprovação e piscou o olho.

- Parabéns Harry! – disse Gina beijando a bochecha do rapaz

- Obrigado Gina – disse Harry completamente sem graça.

Algum tempo depois os sextanistas da Grifinória e da Sonserina desceram para a orla do lago onde iria acontecer a aula de TCM.

- Boa tarde a todos – disse Hagrid se levantando e sorrindo alegremente para os grifinórios – Sejam bem-vindos ao novo período letivo. Devo acrescentar que fiquei muito feliz com a grande aprovação de vocês nos NOM's.

- Não por sua causa – resmungou Malfoy.

- Menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina e a próxima pessoa que me interromper pagará detenção – disse Hagrid com a cara amarrada – Continuando o que eu iria dizer, antes do Sr. Malfoy me interromper com as suas babaquices, eu queria dizer que hoje teremos a ajuda de um ser extremamente inteligente, o sereiano.

- Ora Hagrid! Você sabe que nós não somos que nem os centauros, não ligo para esses detalhes – disse o sereiano – Boa tarde garotos e garotas, fico feliz de ter sido convidado a ensiná-los o pouco que eu sei sobre este animal interessantíssimo.

- Que animal? – perguntou Rony chegando para trás ao ver algo emergindo da água.

- Ah! Vocês já vão ver. Acabei de chama-los – disse o sereiano retirando a cabeça de dentro d'água.

Segundos depois, vários gravetos foram surgindo da água, seguidos por cabeça e tronco de algo que parecia ser um cavalo.

- Hipocampos! – exclamou Hermione excitadíssima.

- Exatamente minha cara – disse o sereiano – o primeiro rebanho de Hipocampos de Hogwarts.

- Os Hipocampos são originários da Grécia, apesar de ser bastante comum no mar Mediterrâneo – começou Hagrid levantando um filhote em seguida – Como vocês podem ver, o Hipocampo tem a cabeça e os quartos dianteiros de cavalo e os quartos traseiros de um peixe gigante. Esse com certeza é um dos mais fortes animais existentes. Alguma pergunta?

- Como eles se reproduzem? – perguntou Juliana.

- Eles põe ovos, que são grandes e semi-transparentes – que nem este – através dos quais se pode ver o filhote em formação. Aqui, percebem? Mais alguma?

- Onde você o conseguiu? – perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- No Mar Mediterrâneo. Fazendo um bom uso de minha autorização para criar qualquer tipo de animal – disse Hagrid entrando na água puxando algo parecido com uma charrete sem rodas – Hoje nós iremos fazer um passeio pelo lago para conhecermos melhor esses animais e outros animais aquáticos.

- Como vamos entrar no lago? – pergunta Simas Finnigan.

- Usando o feitiço cabeça de bolha e os hipocampos para se locomover – respondeu Hagrid atrelando um Hipocampo grande na charrete.

- Vamos cavalga-los? – pergunta Hermione temerosa.

- Sim, e não se preocupem. Eles são treinados.

- Mas e essas roupas pesadas?

- Vocês não irão usa-las, Hermione – disse Hagrid puxando uma varinha do bolso e sacudindo-a para a beira do lago onde surgiram várias roupas de banho – peguem as que ficarem melhor em vocês e se troquem naquele vestiário. Depois entrem na água para se acostumarem com a temperatura. E não esqueçam das varinhas.

- Hagrid. Desde quando? – perguntou Harry chegando perto dele na charrete.

- Desde quando tenho varinha? – perguntou sorrindo através da imensa barba – Dumbledore provou a minha inocência sobre o caso da Câmara Secreta e minha varinha foi concertada. Desde então, tive um intensivo com ele e com a Profa. McGonagall para melhorar os meus feitiços, afinal não terminei Hogwarts. Mas no fim do ano estarei formado, espero.

- Parabéns Hagrid. – disseram os 3 juntos

- Obrigado. Agora todos vocês prestem atenção. – disse ele se levantando do banquinho da charrete. – Fiquem na frente do hipocampo e estiquem a mão da varinha para eles.

Todos se arrumaram e esticaram as mãos.

- Ótimo. Agora quando eles lamberem as suas mãos subam na garupa deles. Com cuidado para não tirar nenhuma escama. Prontos? ... Isso. Agora para anda dêem uma pequena batida com os pés e para virar usem as rédeas.

- Assim? – perguntou Juliana

- Exatamente. Nós iremos agora usar o feitiço cabeça de bolha. Todos juntos.

- Bubulla! – disseram juntos

- Excelente, se lembrem que podem falar normalmente com a bolha OK? Nós iremos seguir o Diamrem e eu irei atrás. Vamos, vamos.

O lago estava calmo e com uma temperatura fresca, e a medida que os hipocampos avançavam em duplas o silêncio tomou conta de todos. Florestas ondulantes de plantas emaranhadas e escuras, extensões de lodo, coalhadas de predas vrilhantes, peixes pequeninos e velozes passavam por eles enquanto alguns Grindylows se escondiam atrás das pedras fugindo do sereiano. Umas três vezes o silêncio foi quebrado pois o sereiano queria mostrar diversos animais até que ele falou uma última vez.

- Que tal uma visita ao meu povoado Hagrid? – perguntou

- Seria esplendido. – disse Hagrid – Crianças vamos visitar o povoado dos sereianos, mantenham-se juntos e em fila.

Após nadarem por cerca de 10 minutos eles atravessaram um grande redemoinho de lodo escuro, o que dificultou a visão, mas logo que voltaram a enxergar, um penhasco emergiu na água lodosa a sua frente. Ele tinha pinturas de pequenos sereianos carregando lanças e um sereiano gigante com coroa e tridente aprisionando algo que não puderam ver pois já estavam descendo por um caminho com várias casas de pedra, manchadas de algas, com suas janelasescuras por onde os garotos viram rostos de vários sereianos que se juntaram ao redor deles balançando seus rabos prateados. Eles assim como Diamrem, tinham peles cinzentas, longos cabelos desgrenhados e verdes e olhos amarelos como seus dentes.

Ao virarem uma esquina se depararam com algo que parecia com um templo no meio da praça cheia de algas e folhagens e uma montanha atrás desta.

- Este é o templo de Poseidon do nosso povoado. Atrás desta montanha fica a estátua de Göller, nosso antigo chefe e rei. Venham. Acompanhem-me e entrem no templo do nosso senhor.

Todos ficaram estupefatos com a beleza daquele gigantesco templo, várias imagens eram vistas durante toda a caminhada até o altar do templo onde existia uma imensa estátua de Poseidon sentado em seu trono.

- Ali ficava o tridente de Poseidon, mas a milhares de anos ele foi retirado pelo próprio Poseidon e nunca mais o vimos.

- Se tornou escravos dos Humanos, Diamrem? – perguntou um ser encapuzado que saía de trás da estátua.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem aqui? – perguntou Hagrid observando-os.

- Ora, você se recusou a se unir a nós. Viemos faze-lo pagar por isso, Diamrem.

- Vocês! Vão embora ou chamarei os guardas!

- Quem são eles, Diamrem? – PERGUNTOU Hagrid.

- Comensais da Morte – respondeu laconicamente.

- Te daremos mais uma chance Guerreiro. Vai se unir a nós?

- JAMAIS!

- Tsc, tsc. É uma pena, mas, teremos que nos livrar de vocês e de todo o povoado e de preferência com o seu maior medo – ameaçou um comensal se aproximando de um pequeno pilar de ouro, do lado da estátua, e começou a murmurar algo.

- PAREM COM ISSO! NÃO SE ATREVAM!

- Você duvida? – perguntou o outro que também murmurava algo na frente do segundo pilar de ouro.

- Hagrid! Tire as crianças daqui – pediu Diamrem.

- Tarde demais. By, by – comentaram os encapuzados antes de aparatarem.

Logo após, a estátua começou a girar subindo e revelando uma espécie de jaula de ouro que continha uma imensa serpente marinha. O animal, quando sentiu a luminosidade do lugar, abriu os grandes olhos vermelhos e começou a se contercer dentro da jaula tubular que começava a rachar com a força do animal.

- O que é isso perguntou Hagrid maravilhado.

- Uma serpente marinha, o animal mais terrível dos mares, rios e lagos – respondeu Rony meio impressionado e meio choroso.

- Hagrid! Tire as crianças daqui! – exclamou o sereiano quando a jaula se quebrou.

- Certo! Crianças para fora! Rápido! – chamou Hagrid empurrando-os para a porta

- Cuidado! – disse Isaías quando a serpente nadou e parou na frente da porta.

- Vocêssss acham que essscapar asssssim tão fassssilmente? - sibilou a serpente

- Élíngua de cobra! – disse Harry pulando pra frente dos outros e sibilando - Quem é você?

- Ela é Sviper – disse Diamrem pegando uma lança e tocando o alarme – A milhares de ano, quando viviam aqui os primeiros sereianos, essa serpente aterrorizava todos os habitantes marinhos, nós não sabíamos o por quê, até que um dia ela destruiu todo o nosso povoado. Suplicamos ao Deus Poseidon para que ele nos ajudasse, afinal a serpente era sua filha. Então, ele veio e trouxe seu filho, que também era uma serpente, e conseguiu derrota-la prendendo-a nesssa jaula até hoje – terminou mostrando a Hagrid uma outra saída.

- Exatamente - sibilou em resposta - E vocêsss, asssssim como meu pai, pagarão por ter feito isssso comigo. Aonde penssssam que vão? - sibilou por fim nadando até a outra saída onde conseguiu segurar Hermione com o rabo.

- AAAH! SOCORRO... – GRITOU Hermione antes de desmaiar.

- CONTINUEM! – berrou Diamrem – Eu a salvarei.

- HERMIONE! – gritou Rony voltando.

- RONY, NÃO! – gritaram Isaías e Harry segurando-o enquanto ele se debatia dizendo:

- Tenho que salva-la.

- Saiam daqui! – disse mais uma vez o sereiano ao mandar uma seqüência de raios de sua lança contra a serpente.

- Argh - gemeu a serpente balançando o rabo e atingindo o sereiano, lançando-o próximo a estátua de Poseidon enquanto Hermione era jogada pelo impulso numa parede e caía machucada no chão.

- HERMIONE! – gritaram os três enquanto Rony corria para perto dela chorando.

- Ela está viva – disse Isaías após medir o pulso dela.

Mas Rony não ouvia, ele passava pelo corpo inerte de Hermione e seguia firme na direção de Sviper que estava novamente de pé.

- Como ousa fazer mal a minha Hermione? – murmurou Rony.

- RONY, NÃO! – gritou Harry sendo segurado por Isaías e sentindo uma energia emanando do seu corpo.

- Não, Harry – disse Isaías que também exalava energia – O Poder dele está despertando. Temos que esperar, ele precisará de ajuda quando tudo terminar.

- Penssssa que pode me derrotar, peixinho? - perguntou Sviper olhando com desprezo, mas sentindo o grande Poder que exalava do garoto.

- Você tentou matar a minha Hermione – disse Rony raivoso, mesmo sem entender exatamente o que dizia, com uma energia azul-claro envolvendo-o por completo e que fazia contraste com a água verde claro que parecia estar se escondendo.

- Já chega - disse a serpente indo pra cima de Rony.

- RONY! – gritou Harry, mas Rony já desviava rapidamente, nem parecendo que eles estavam embaixo d'água, e soltava um "Estupefaça".

- Vossssê realmente acreditou que esssste feitissssuzinho iria me ferir? - sibilou a serpente, enquanto o feitiço tocava sua pele escamosa e explodia em pequenas estrelas, antes de voltar a ataca-lo com o rabo jogando-o próximo a estátua de Poseidon.

- Argh! – resmungou Rony levantando e voltando a exalar energia quando seu braço foi segurado.

- Garoto, o único jeito de derrota-la é atingir o céu da boca onde a pele é sensível. Tome. Use a minha lança. Ela funciona como lança e varinha, se lembre disso – disse Diamrem quando Rony voltava para a luta.

- Após dois minutos tentando atingir a boca da serpente, Rony foi novamente atingido e lançado próximo a Harry e Isaías que tinham carregado Hermione para trás dos escombros.

- Rony – disse Isaías levantando-o – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não! Essa batalha é minha – respondeu ele raivoso e com sangue escorrendo pelos lábios.

- Então preste atenção – fala Isaías segurando-o pelos ombros – Tem que permitir que o seu Poder desperte por completo.

- Como? – disse olhando os olhos de Isaías e reparando na confiança que o sujeito tinha por ele.

- Se concentre. Não deixe a raiva te dominar, quando ela estiver abrindo a boca pra te morder atire a lança.

- Vou tentar – disse Rony voltando para a luta.

- Hmm, o peixinho irritado voltou - sibilou a serpente ao ver que Rony estava na frente dela.

- Sabe, você não me fará perder a cabeça novamente.

- Issso é o que veremossss - sibilou antes de atacar Rony que desvia com dificuldade.

- CONCENTRE-SE, RONY! CONTRE-SE! – gritou Isaías.

- Tá, ta. Vamos nessa – disse Rony fechando os olhos e procurando se concentrar.

Poucos instantes depois, a energia que exalava de Rony voltou a crescer assustando a serpente que iria atacá-lo naquele momento. O susto, no entanto, não durou muito tempo, pois no instante seguinte, ela foi atingida por uma forte energia que transpassava na água vindo de Rony.

- Massss o que é issssso? - sibilou antes de ser jogada contra uma pilastra.

- Este é o seu fim – disse Diamrem para Sviper que já se levantava.

- Já chega! Canssssei dessssa brincadeira - bufou irritada a serpente indo na direção de Rony com a boca aberta.

- Este, Sviper, é o seu fim! – fala Rony enquanto alimentava a sua energia que prendia a serpente com a boca aberta – Você irá pagar por ter feito a Hermione se machucar. Irá pagar por ser tão maligna...

- Adeus, Sviper – disse Rony por último abrindo os olhos e fazendo seu cosmo explodir de forma grandiosa, enquanto jogava a lança na direção da boca da serpente. Quebrando os vidros do teto do templo e varrendo tudo que estava no chão com a sua energia que conseguia, por fim, fazer sua lança atingir a boca de Sviper e manchar a água com o seu sangue.

- Não - sibilou antes de desabar derrotada no chão.

- Eu consegui – balbucia Rony ficando tonto e desabando desmaiado no chão.

- É isso aí, cara, parabéns – diz Isaías levitando o corpo de Rony, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com Hermione e tentavam tirar Diamrem dos escombros.

- Argh! – gemeu Diamrem segurando o braço quebrado.

- Diamrem! – começou Isaías – Por favor não conte o que houve aqui a ninguém. Se tudo der certo, em breve você irá receber uma visita nossa onde lhe explicaremos o por quê.

- Sem problemas... – disse gemendo – Mas, e Sviper? Como diremos que ela foi derrotada?

- Eu já sei – disse Harry abrindo caminho entre os sereianos até Hagrid.

- RONY! HERMIONE! – gritou Hagrid – Eles estão...?

- Vivos – disse Isaías – Muito feridos, extremamente cansados, mas vivos.

- E Sviper?

- Morta – respondeu Harry rapidamente – O Diamrem a matou enquanto Rony a distraia.

- Explicamos melhor depois – disse Isaías percebendo a jogada – Precisamos levar os feridos para Madame Pomfrey.

- Certamente – disse Hagrid abrindo a porta da charrete que os tinham levado acompanhados de alguns sereianos até a superfície.

N/A(zaylion): Ai ai,...demorou mas tou aki postando o capítulo 6...até antes do que eu tinha previsto tudo graças a Lyra Byrnison...vlu moxa!

Ai povu...vou fikr até dezembro sem postar capítulo novo, porque estou em epoca de provas e eu n kero de jeito nenhum ir para a final...em dezembro eu posto mais capítulos ... afinal ja comecei a escrever o capitulo 8...que é onde as coisas esquentam mais...hehehe...o destino dos persons ainda taum meio no ar...n sei o q fazer com todos ... principalmente com Harry Ginny...n sei ainda s vou juntá-los ou n...ai ai...

Ah vcs virão as Candy dolls dos persons que eu fiz? Ficou lindjo! heheheh

Agora a N/a da minha helper! Lyra Byrnison... Ela ajudou pra kct gente digitou quase o cap todo e ainda fez mudanças estratégicas ...ela é minha Beta-reader e Helper...hehehee. Agora...ela.

N/A(Lyra Byrnison): Oi pessoas... Eu só ajudo esse cidadão pq a história dele é boa mas, preciso da coloboração de vcs. Mandem mtos comentários pra botar pressão, se não o negocio não anda.

Então é isso.

Mil bjinhos.


	7. O Belo Adormecido

Capítulo 7 – O Belo Adormecido

No dia seguinte, Hermione já havia acordado e seus ferimentos curados, mas mesmo assim Madame Pomfrey não permitiu que ela saísse, e só deixou que Harry e Isaías entrassem porque eles tinham insistido muito, e ficou sabendo de tudo que havia acontecido no lago.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu – terminou de explicar Harry.

- O Rony me salvou? – perguntou Hermione vermelha – E por minha causa ele está desacordado?

- Não exatamente – disse Harry retirando o jornal, que relatava o que aconteceu no lago, de cima da cama e se sentando do lado dela – Eu prefiro que o Isaías explique.

- Bem, Mione, você deve se lembrar daquele sonho que tivemos juntos.

- O que falamos com Galadriel? – perguntou se sentando.

- É – continuou Isaías – Acredito que o que ela disse seja verdade, e eu tenho certeza que os incidentes que aconteceram Harry e com Rony sejam o despertar do Poder deles.

- Eu encontrei um livro – disse Harry tirando o pequeno livro que brilhava em Gringotes do bolso – Descendentes Divinos, por Lílian potter.

- Sua mãe? – perguntou curiosa Hermione.

- É. Ele fala sobre a lenda dos Descendentes Divinos, que seriam guiados pelo Enviado da Luz para derrotar o Enviado das Trevas e os titãs que foram derrotados pelos Deuses do Olimpo.

- Interessante – comenta ela já folheando o livro.

- Precisamos descobrir um jeito de falar com Galadriel. Não podemos ir lá, é muito perigoso – disse Harry olhando Rony que ainda estava desacordado.

- Vou procurar um jeito – garante Hermione.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey – Vamos! Saiam! Deixem os meus pacientes descansarem.

- Tá, tá. Já tamo indo – responde Isaías saindo, mas não sem antes passar pela cama de Rony, que ainda estava desacordado e apertar sua mão.

Quando todos haviam saído, inclusive a irascível madame Pomfrey, Hermione se levantou e foi até Rony.

- Ah, Rony – disse segurando a mão dele com as suas – Seu burro, tinha que ter brigado por minha causa? – disse abraçando-o, e sentindo seu corpo arrepiar ao tocar o dele, levantando o rosto e ficando a centímetros de sua boca... acabou por beija-lo.

-M-mione – disse ele com a voz embargada e fazendo-a pular pra trás. (Mó Belo Adormecido)

- Rony! Você acordou! – exclamou ela abraçando-o apertado.

- Mione. Você está bem? – disse abraçando-a também, meio que para ter certeza que ela estava ali com ele, e olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

De repente ela se afasta totalmente vermelha.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Hermione fingindo-se de irritada – Quase que você morre tentando me salvar!

- Você não estava irritada quando me acordou – disse ele sorrindo marotamente enquanto se levantava – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta... O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Queria que eu ficasse paradão lá, olhando meu a... er... minha amiga morrer?

- Amiga? – disse ela sorrindo também – Não foi disso que o Harry falou quando me contava a história...

- Não?

- Não.

- É, sabe, talvez eu tenha dito outra coisa, como...quem sabe...de...

Mas Hermione não deixou ele terminar de falar. Na realidade, eles estavam tão perto um do outro que nem precisou muito esforço para Hermione fazê-lo calar com um beijo.

Rony não estava acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Mas ele não estava louco o suficiente para largá-la, assim tão cedo, então a puxou de encontro ao peito e aproveitou o momento.

- Sabe, Mione, talvez eu realmente tenha te chamado por outro nome... Eu não lembro qual... mas eu não saberia viver sem você.

- Nem eu.

- Seja minha namorada. Não consigo mais ficar longe de você depois de bancar o Belo Adormecido...

- É claro que sim seu boboca...

- Espero ter feito o certo contando para ela o que aconteceu. – falou Harry sentando-se na cama – Já tive problemas demais com o Rony sem ser por isso.

- Hehehe. – riu baixinho Isaías – Tenho certeza que sim.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Segredo. – disse Isaías se sentando com as pernas cruzadas na frente da janela que mostrava a floresta proibida e os caminhos de água que saiam do lago para dentro dela.

- Hunf! – resmungou Harry – Boa noite, Isaías. – terminou apagando a luz

- Boa noite. – disse Isaías olhando-o e falando baixo – Zeus e Poseidon já foram, agora faltam os outros.

- Hem, hem! – fez a Enfermeira Pomfrey quando encontrou Rony e Hermione se beijando

- Er, Madame Pomfrey... - começou Hermione

- Acredito que os dois já estejam bons para estarem assim. – interrompeu sorrindo – Mas vocês deveriam estar dormindo. Andem logo, vão dormir

- Sim, senhora. – disseram os dois pulando nas camas e se cobrindo.

- Boa noite garotos. – disse Madame Pomfrey apagando as luzes com um feitiço e fechando a porta com outro.

No dia seguinte, metade dos alunos já estava tomando café quando Rony e Hermione chegaram desfilando de mãos dadas para a mesa da Grifinória, fazendo o maior rebuliço nas mesas.

- Alguém me belisca. – falou Harry sendo prontamente atendido por Gina – Ai eu tava só brincando.

- Desculpe

- Porque a surpresa Harry – perguntou Rony sentnado-se na frente do amigo. – Você e sua boca grande foi responsável por isso.

- Er, pelo menos vocês estão juntos.

- Ele está brincando Harry. – disse Mione pegando a mochila e pegando um livro. – Aqui está Harry

- E então?

- Sua mãe era impressionante e pra mim, pó pior que pareça, esta história é verdade.

- Que história? – perguntou Gina

- A do sonho Gina – falou Harry olhando Isaías – O que vpcê acha?

- Acho que temos que reunir os descendentes como falar com Galadriel. – falou com a voz baixa Isaías

- Eu também acho. – disse Thiago – Mas, ...

- Mas? – perguntou Isaías

- O Malfoy também estava lá. – falou olhando para o sonserino que fazia piadas do namoro de Rony e Mione

- Ah! Ele não irá. Não enquanto a Lyra não der um jeito nele. – disse Isaías – Então vamos nos reunir hoje depois das aulas na sala precisa. Mas agora temos aula de poções. – disse Harry se levantando

A masmorra onde as aulas de poções aconteciam estava ainda mais escura e fria apesar de os fogos dos caldeirões estarem acesos e fazendo a água borbulhar. Logo após todos estarem sentados o Prof. Snape chegou.

- Silêncio todos. – disse raivosamente Snape enquanto andava segurando o braço esquerdo e fazendo sua capa negra esvoaçar fazendo-o parecer o costumeiro morcego – O que estão esperando? Comecem a fazer suas poções. As instruções estão no quadro e nos livros e eu quero um frasco de cada grupo ao final da aula.

- Ele não é muito simpático né? – perguntou Isaias para Harry que estava dividindo a mesa com ele Rony e Mione

- Não mesmo. – respondeu Rony cortando uma tira da lagarta morta e dando para Harry que preparava a poção

- Desde quando você corta tão perfeitamente? – pergunta Harry olhando a tira

- Desde que começou a namorar a Hermione? – perguntou rindo Isaias

- Há há há. Seus ogros, vão dançar com um trasgo montanhês! – disse Rony se segurando para não sorrir

- Por mais interessante que o namoro de seus amigos seja, Sr Lion, a poção Veritasserum é extremamente difícil e exige silêncio e concentração

- Que eu me lembre não tem isso escrito nas instruções. – Disse indiferente Isaias enquanto lia o livro

- Mas Eu estou dizendo. – disse nervoso Snape

- Foi o Sr. Mesmo que disse para seguir as instruções. – disse Isaias

- Mudei de opinião.

- Esta bem professor. Agora o Sr. Poderia nos dar licença para continuarmos a poção? – perguntou Isaias pegando a faca nas mão de Rony e cortando talhas finas da madeira de veritas.

- Hunf! Acho bom o Sr. Começar a ter modos Sr. Lion. – sussurrou Snape para Isaias antes de sair esvoaçando sua capa negra até o outro lado da sala

- Seboso. – resmungou Harry olhando Snape

- Harry! – exclamou baixinho Hermione – O que vocês estão fazendo? Querem perder pontos da Grifinória?

- Ele não vai tirar pontos enquanto pudermos desconcertá-lo. – disse Isaias pegando algumas folhas e jogando no caldeirão

- Sei. Disse Rony voltando a cortar tiras de salamandra. – Ei Harry e o time de quadribol? Já começou a planejar os testes?

-Não. – disse Harry baixando a cabeça – Sinceramente eu sou louco de acertar ser capitão com tantas coisas para fazer. O time, Voldemort, os descendentes, Malfoy, G..., a AD.

- Sim. – interrompeu Hermione percebendo a cara de Rony – O que você decidiu sobre a AD?

- Por enquanto ela continua, pelo menos estaremos treinando contra Voldemort.

- Neste caso devo começar a preparar as aulas de animagia. – disse Isaias – Elas podem ser depois das da AD?

- Claro! – exclamou Hermione.

- Pronto. Acabamos a poção, agora so esperar ela ferver 30 minutos e podemos por nos frascos e levarmos ao Snape.

- Bom, eu vou avisar aos outros descendentes para irem a sala precisa no fim das aulas.

- Certo.

O resto do dia foi extremamente chato, após as aulas duplas de feitiços os garotos fizeram os exercícios pendentes e foram assistir os novatos na primeira aula de vôo. Quando anoiteceu eles subiram até o 7º Andar no corredor onde a porta da Sala Precisa aparecia.

- Só espero que eles não demorem a chegar. – disse Rony sentando no chão

- Pode se levantar. – disse Harry – Lá vem eles.

- Estamos atrasados? – perguntou Lyra ajeitando o cabelo

- Não. Chegaram bem na hora. – disse Hermione sorrindo

- E lá vem o tirado. – disse Isaias rindo

- Tirado? Eu? – pergunta Felix gingando

- Acho que todos estão aqui. Os gêmeos só chegam no meio do ano e o Malfoy. Bem. Teve avanços Lyra?

- Se você considerar, ele fugir sempre que me vê, é estou progredindo. – sorriu ele fazendo positivo com o polegar

- Certo então vamos lá! – disse Harry fechando os olhos e andando de um lado pra o outro pensando "Eu preciso de uma sala com livros ou coisas que falem sobre métodos de conexão a distância"

- Uau! – disse Rony ao entrar na sala que tinha livros em prateleiras que chegavam a tocar no teto e diversas poltronas e mesinhas espalhados pela sala.

- No que você pensou Harry? – perguntou Hermione

- Um lugar onde pudéssemos pesquisar métodos de conexão a distância, mas eu acho que eu exagerei.

- Bom. – disse Isaias pegando um livro – Só um pouquinho. "Telefone a Evolução da Economia:". É realmente este é O lugar.

- Certo. – disse Harry antes de sentar numa poltrona – A Hermione deve ter dito o porque de estarmos aqui, mas eu prefiro repetir. Desde o dia em que nós todos sonhamos com Galadriel e ela disse que nós somos os descendentes divinos. É por isso que estamos aqui, para pesquisarmos um modo de falar com ela e sabermos mais sobre isso.

- E então? O que vocês estão esperando? – perguntou Gina que já carregava uma pilha de livros. – Mãos a Obra!

- É isso ai! – gritou Luna ainda perdida

No entanto esta animação não durou muito, logo estavam todos cansados e sem nenhuma disposição. Diversos livros espalhados desordenadamente pela sala onde apenas Harry, Hermione e Isaias continuavam insistindo na procura.

- Vocês não desistem né? – perguntou Felix debruçando sobre o livro que ambos liam.

- "A persistência leva a vitória." – respondeu Harry mostrando uma foto de um desenho numa parede e vários escritos estranhos

- Harry, o que exatamente é isso? – pergunta Rony confuso para ele que simplesmente aponta pra Isaias

- Isso é Kaji, uma língua antiga muito usada por ninjas feiticeiros no Japão. – disse Isaias voltando a ler

- E o que ele diz? – pergunta Hermione enquanto todos se juntavam ao redor deles.

i 

"Espelho de Luz

O espelho de luz é um feitiço originário da Idade Antiga, da região das montanhas da Grécia onde as servas do Deus Apollo se comunicavam com ele após inalarem uma fumaça química preparada cuidadosamente por uma virgem, facilmente encontrada já que as sacerdotisas de Apollo deviam ser apenas para o Deus e portanto virgens.

Após diversas pesquisas junto a algumas sacerdotisas foi revelado que este feitiço só pode ser realizado sem varinhas, pois estas não agüentariam o nível de magia que seria usado para a realização do feitiço.

Tentativa de diversos bruxos provaram que este feitiço pode ser realizado apenas por N pessoas competentes e que a fumaça usada pelas sacerdotisas era apenas necessária quando a comunicação era com os Deuses, não sendo necessária para outros intuitos.

Para realizar este feitiço é necessário um espelho de corpo bacias com água ao redor dos espelhos e que as pessoas capazes de fazê-los alinhem-se corretamente e façam os selos abaixo citados na ordem correta.

Deve-se fazer este feitiço fazendo com que o chakra do seu corpo expandasse por dentro do circulo de bacias de água."

/i 

- Por acaso vocês tão achando que algum de nós é capaz de realizá-lo? – pergunta Hermione um tanto zombeteira

- Parece que você não conhece tão bem as pessoas daqui Hermione. – disse Isaias olhando a todos – Três de nós fariam isso facilmente caso tivessem controle do seu chakra, mas apenas um pode fazer isso agora. Eu.

- Mas Isaias você vai perder muita energia. – fala Juliana

- Não se preocupe Juli. Estou preparado. – diz Isaias pensando "Isso porque ela não sabe que são necessários os 3 juntos."

- Se você insiste em fazer isso. Precisaremos achar um lugar melhor. Um local onde ninguém entre alem de nós e onde possamos fazer isso calmamente.

Minutos passaram mas todos ainda estavam pensando em um lugar..através de um silencio pesado.

- Harry. Existe um lugar. – disse Thiago – A Sala dos Fundadores.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Harry

- Vamos pessoal. Encontramos o lugar. – respondeu Isaias pegando o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Harry e os guiando desviando de professores e fantasmas.

- Harry você lembra tudo? – perguntou Isaias quando ficaram frente a frente com a estátua de Hebe

- Claro. – disse ele coçando a cabeça

- Harry.. – disse Hermione olhando o Mapa

- Eu lembro, eu lembro.

- Ai, ai, Harry. – disse Thiago passando a frente da estátua que se mexeu e o olhou - Oráculo dos Deuses

Após dizer a senha a estátua acenou positivamente levantou e abriu espaço para eles entrarem em um corredor estreito que os guiou para um grande salão com diversas estátuas de Deuses e semi-deuses. Thiago se dirigiu para frente da estátua de Zeus e disse – Olimpo - A estátua de se levantou e seguiu até uma tapeçaria que se abriu mostrando uma grande escadaria pela qual todos subiram.

- Uau! – disse Rony ao observar o grande salão(Descrição no Cáp4)

- Bem-vindos A Sala dos Fundadores. – disse Harry

- é tão magnífico quanto o livro dizia. – disse Isaias chegando próximo ao quadro de Godric Gryffindor que sorriu e balançou a cabeça cordialmente.

- Como vocês sabiam deste luga? – perguntou Luna

- Segredo. – disse Harry piscando o olho

- É acho que o lugar é bom. Pelo menos por enquanto, afinal não podemos usar este local durante muito tempo.

- Porque não? – perguntou Gina

- Se nós tivermos que treinar aqui provavelmente este lugar viria a baixo, assim como Hogwarts.

- Pessoal. Depois conversamos sobre isso. – disse Harry – Nós não sabemos o que ira acontecer quando falarmos com Galadriel, mas eu aconselho a todos que estejam preparados para uma bomba.

Após um silêncio, onde as mentes deles estavam funcionando a mil por hora Isaias falou.

- Acho melhor irmos, já esta tarde e não tenho condições de fazer este feitiço hoje.

- Você esta certo. – disse Harry – Amanha quem ainda quiser falar com Galadriel, esteja aqui as vinte horas em ponto.

- Harry e o Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou Hermione

- Não há ninguém a vista, apenas Madame Norra no salão principal. Nada demais. – disse Harry olhando o mapa e parando em um ponto na Sonserina que indicava Draco Malfoy.

- O que houve Harry? – perguntou Isaias olhando também

- O Malfoy está impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Parece que as investidas da Lyra estão dando efeito. – disse Isaias rindo.

N/A(ZayLion): AI pessoas ! Não me matem! Eu sei que este capítulo não ta la essas coisas, ma ele precisava ser assim...por favor me perdoem! Pra aliviar minha barra com vocês que devem estar furiosos, eu vou postar o capítulo 8 hoje de noite ou amanhã...enquanto digito o nove que ainda nem terminei.. :P bom era só isso! Xau e comentem porque apenas votar não é o suficiente!

N/B(Lyra Byrnison):


	8. Espelho de Luz

Capítulo 8 – Espelho de Luz

- Nhaw... – bocejou Luna no dia seguinte ao ser acordada por Lyra – Só mais um pouquinho...

- Você que sabe – disse Lyra enquanto terminava de se maquiar – Mas o café acaba em meia hora.

- Tá, tá... já tô indo... – resmungou – Hey! Pra onde você vai tão bem maquiada?

- Para a guerra, minha querida. Hoje eu pego o Malfoy de jeito. – disse piscando o olho – Estou pronta. E então? Você vem?

- Claro, claro.

- Espera você vai assim? – perguntou Lyra olhando a garota

- É que eu não ligo muito pra me arrumar – disse Luna cabisbaixa – Sabe, eu não sou muito bonita

- Como é que é? Senta aqui que você vai ver quem não é bonita. – sorriu estranhamente pegando uma maleta

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou um tanto medrosa

- Você já vai ver.

Enquanto isso, Draco Malfoy subia falando sozinho as escadas para o Salão Principal.

- Eu não sou um boneco – resmungou baixinho – Ela é louca,..., metida,..., hipócrita,..., mas ainda assim... é ...

- Inteligente, charmosa, amiga, carinhosa e apaixonante – disse Isaías saindo das sombras – Você já disse isso antes, Malfoy... Troca o disco.

- O-o que você quer? Anda me seguindo? – disse Malfoy nervoso.

- Conversar.

- Você tem o Potter para conversar – resmungou andando – Não precisa de minhas palavras.

- Quem disse que sou que preciso? – disse Isaías segurando-o.

- Me largue! – disse puxando o braço irritado.

- Vamos draco, deixe de ser metido... Pelos velhos tempos estou até disposto a te escutar.

- Não muito obrigado. Não tenho nada pra conversar com você. A minha vida não é da sua conta! – falou votando a andar, quase correndo.

Quando precisar. Você sabe como me encontrar – gritou para Malfoy que sumia em um corredor adiante – Ai, ai... Que cara mais problemático...E olha que eu já o perdoei...

"Mas que cara chato! Além de eu ter que agüentar aquela garota sem noção me aparece mais essa! Como se eu quisesse a ajuda dele... patético... mas talvez fosse até bom... se não fosse pra ele me ouvir... descontar minha raiva nele seria muito útil neste momento..."

- E la vai eu voltando com esses pensamentos. – fala balançando a cabeça

"Quem sabe seja verdade...a Lyra...Byrnison...já me falou que sou uma marionete...será que é isso que sou para meu pai?"

Volta no tempo

- Draco Malfoy. – chamou Lucius Malfoy crispando a boca

- Sim papai. – disse um Draco 9 anos mais novo

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou – Você esqueceu nossa conversa?

- Desculpe papai. – choramingou cabisbaixo

- Desculpas não serão suficientes. – disse Lucius se levantando – Você irá espioná-los.

- Ahn! – exclamou Draco assustado – M-mas por quê?

- Por quê? – exaltou-se Lucius – Porque estes adoradores de trouxas destruíram a nossa fama, eles acabaram com a honra de nossa família, eles... eles. – terminou afobado lançando um feitiço na porta que desabou e se despedaçou ao tocar o chão.

- LUCIUS! – gritou Narcisa correndo para abraçar Draco – Não precisa assustar o garoto

- Assusta-lo? Hunf! Um Malfoy não se assusta com as trevas. – revoltou-se ainda mais Lucius virando-se para o garoto – Vá para as masmorras agora! Comece o treinamento que já irei mestra-lo.

- Mas Lucius – indignou-se Narcisa – Se ELE já está morto... não temos mais que obedecer suas leis!

- Calada! – bravejou

- Seu idiota! Ele foi fraco! Um inútil! Não Cumpriu o que prometeu e morreu nas mãos de um bebê!

- Jamais fale assim do Lorde das Trevas! – falou insanamente – CRUCIO!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito de Narcisa cortou o coração de Draco naquela noite. E todos os dias que ele espionava os amigos seu coração se enegrecia ainda mais. Até que um dia o pior aconteceu.

Gritos e feitiços eram ouvidos por toda a parte e Draco olhava assustado o fogo consumir a casa onde os pais dos seus amigos confraternizavam. Foi quando quase foi ao chão ao ver um indivíduo de longos cabelos platinados conjurar o feitiço de uma cobra saindo da boca de uma caveira no céu escuro, o símbolo dos comensais, alguém concerteza iria morrer ali.

Correu até a casa e chegou a tempo de ver seu pai lançar um feitiço estuporante na direção da mãe de Lyra, feitiço este que foi rebatido para longe, pelo pai de Isaías, mas já era tarde demais, pois um feitiço de morte que seguia o estuporante atravessou o pai de seu melhor amigo.

Ele não agüentou mais, começou a chorar, como seu pai pode fazer aquilo, matar aquele que o ajudou a ser inocentado no ministério, aquele que o salvou dos dementadores de Azkaban.

Então olhou para o corpo do pai de seu amigo e viu Isaías olhando-o com um ódio que ele jamais havia sentido.

Enfim correu para fora chamando a atenção de seu pai que correu atrás dele, não tendo tempo de ver o fim da luta com os diversos comensais sendo jogados a distância por uma força desconhecida.

Naquela noite ele chorou em seu quarto abraçado aos presentes que seus amigos lhe deram.

No dia seguinte quando foi obrigado a ir ao enterro do Pai de seu amigo, por Lucius, Isaias chegou ao lado dele e falou:

- Você foi o culpado disso não foi?----Não precisa responder, eu sei, eu vi em seus olhos a culpa da morte. Sempre obedecendo às ordens do seu pai, patético. Adeus Malfoy.

- Malfoy... – sussurrou antes de olhar chorando para seus amigos que se mudavam dali naquele mesmo dia.

Fim da Volta no Tempo

- Será que eu fui enganado por meu pai? Quando ele disse que queria apenas informações? – perguntou nervos – Não, não pode ser! – gritou antes de voltar a correr.

- Ouch! – Gemeu Lyra ao cair no chão, após ter se chocado com alguém.

- Olha pra onde anda garota! – bufou raivoso Malfoy.

- Oi pra você também Draco. – falou espanando a poeira da roupa.

- Ah saco! Já não bastava o Lion, agora vem você me encher?

- Não sei o que o Zay fez – disse ele percebendo a raiva dele quando chamou Isaías de Zay – Mas eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Ótimo! Agora dá o fora!

- Nossa, parece que o seu querido papai não te educou direito – disse se irritando levemente.

- Ele me deu algo melhor – zombou ofensivo.

- Ah, claro, a grande oportunidade de ser a marionete dele.

- Eu já disse que não sou nenhuma marionete! Faço o que quero e ninguém tem haver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – exaltou-se Malfoy – Ah! Quer saber? Vai ver se eu to na estufa.

- Não obrigada. Eu deixo a sua mãe ir te procurar por mim – disse se virando e saindo com Luna – Até mais Draquinho...

- MEU NOME É DRACO MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY! – Gritou antes de voltar a correr.

- Ele está perdendo a classe não? – perguntou Luna com o ar não tão avoado assim – Você é boa nisso! Descontrolou-o totalmente.

- Sabe, eu não tive que me esforçar muito... Já tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ele... Só que eu não sei o que é ainda...

- E então? – perguntou Isaías chegando em silêncio.

- Ai! Que susto Zay! Quer me matar do coração? – disse ficando vermelha – Você tem que perder esse péssimo hábito de aparecer assim, de repente!

- Tudo bem, mas não precisa me bater... ui! – reclamou Isaías – Escuta. Como é que anda o processo?

- Evoluindo bastante – disse piscando um olho – Já existe algum tipo de precedente... mais dia menos dia eu concerto ele de vez!

- Merda! Aquele babaca me atrasou! Já era o café da manhã... - bufou Lyra.

- Ah! Comer né? Sem problemas, vem comigo que vou te mostrar um lugar bárbaro. – convidou Luna.

- Enlouqueceu, garota? Eu tenho aula com o Seboso! Se eu chego atrasado... estarei morto! – fala um descrente Zay.

- Deixe de ser melodramático... E aí Luna? Aonde é esse lugar bárbaro?

- Vocês vão gostar...

Depois de descerem inúmeras escadas e passarem por alguns corredores pararam na frente de um quadro com uma fruteira.

- Agora, vejam. – comentou Luna fazendo cócegas na pêra da pintura.

Então a pêra se transformou numa maçaneta que quando usada revelou a enorme cozinha atarefada de Hogwarts.

- Legal. – disse incrédulo Zay.

- Ótimo! Bom trabalho, Luna! Estou morta de fome – exclamou Lyra.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse, assim, esfomeada... ainda mais nesse corpinho...

- Gina o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Luna – Você não tinha que estar em alguma aula?

- É devia. E com você. Sprout. Herbologia. Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

- Chega garotas. Eu não agüento mais... O que você ta fazendo aqui? Perdeu a hora fazendo o quê? – perguntou Lyra pegando um bolinho do prato de Gina.

- Terminando com o Dino.

- O QUE? – gritou todos chamando atenção dos elfos domésticos.

- O que houve senhores! Comeram alguma coisa que não gostaram? – perguntou Dobby.

- Não Dobby. É o babaca... idiota...enfim! O Dino!

- Esquece Dobby...a comida está excelente como sempre...vocês elfos-domésticos de Hogwarts são os melhores. – disse Isaias

- Obrigado, Sr. Lion! – disse fazendo uma reverência e olhando de esguelha para ele depois – Vocês não deveriam estar em aula?

- Ainda temos alguns minutos... e estamos mortos de fome! – disse Lyra pegando mais um bolinho de Gina

- Mas isso não é problema! – completou se alegrando Dobby – Eu irei servi-los! – disse desaparecendo entre as mesas e voltando correndo segundos depois com vários pratos de comida e algumas bebidas que também em segundos foram devorados.

- Ele é sempre tão prestativo? – perguntou Lyra sorridente a Isaias

- Vê se não abusa dele! – riu Gina juntamente com os outros

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não quero me atrasar muito mais para a aula do Seboso.

- Bye, bye. – falou Lyra com a boca cheia.

- Nem eu pra da Sprout. – disse Gina levantando – Você vem Luna?

- Yosh! Tchau Lyra até mais tarde... – se despediu Luna

- Hey! Esperem por mim! Não quero ficar sozinha por ai! – gritou enquanto pegava um bolinho

- Atrasado Sr. Lion? – desdenhou Snape – Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Ande, sente logo e comece a sua poção.

- Sim senhor, professor Snape. – murmurou Isaias antes de andar e se sentar ao lado de Harry

- Onde você foi parar? – perguntou Harry cochichando

- Tive que resolver uns probleminhas. – respondeu piscando o olho.

- Que tipo de probleminhas Sr. Lion? – perguntou Juliana emburrada

- Ora Vogel,...nada demais apenas resolvendo uns assuntos pessoais com a Lyra e com a Luna. – cochichou sarcasticamente Isaias

- O quê! – exclamou a menina se acalmando depois – Desculpe Prof. É que...

- Os motivos para seus escândalos não fazem parte da aula Srta. Vogel. Menos 2 pontos para Grifinória

- Pra quê isso tudo Vogel...Eu tava só brincando! – riu baixinho Isaías – Eu as encontrei no caminho e acabamos perdendo a hora conversando.

- Sei, sei. Você vai me explicar isso direitinho.

- Ta ta, depois da aula de DCAT. – falou ele olhando para Harry e Rony – Por falar nisso. Já descobriram quem é o Professor de DCAT?

-Não ainda não. – resmungou Rony concentrado em cortar pedaços de tripa de tronquilho.

- Prestem atenção na poção! – falou severamente Prof. Snape empurrando a cabeça dos 2 em cima do caldeirão.

- Nossa, ele ta mal humorado hoje hein? – perguntou Isaias

- Ele nunca tá de bom humor. – falou Hermione – Mas alguém provavelmente deixou o Seboso mutíssimo irritado.

- Mione! – exclamou Rony baixinho

- Eu acho, que alguém ta passando muito tempo com o Rony. – zombou Harry

- Hunf! – bufou Rony sorrindo

A aula de poções correu perfeitamente. Snape tirando muitos pontos da Grifinória e ajudando sempre a Sonserina. Mas um comum zombamento não estava sendo feito. Grifinória e Sonserina continuavam se odiandomas naquele momento ambas casas pensavam a mesma coisa. "Por onde anda Draco Malfoy?"

A noite passava e todos continuavam estranhando o súbito desaparecimento de Dravo, mas os Descendentes Divinos não podiam se preocupar com ele, tinham algo mais importante para se fazer.

- Será que eles vão demorar muito mais? – perguntou Rony colocando água nas bacias de vidro como Isaías havia pedido.

- Acho que já devem estar chegando. – disse Hermione tirando o pano do espelho extremamente belo que Juliana havia conjurado na noite anterior.

- Já estão chegando. – disse Harry olhando o mapa do maroto – A Juliana gravou mesmo o caminho pra cá. A Lyra, o Felix e a Luna estão com ela.

- Está pronto Isaias? – perguntou Thiago pela 10 vez para o garoto que lia um livro incansavelmente

- Estou. Não se preocupe vai ser bem bonito, eu acho.

- Acha?

- To brincando. – disse ele rindo – Vai ser brilhante.

Segundos depois Juliana entrava com os outros na sala. Após organizarem todos os detalhes Isaías foi para o centro do círculo de bacias de vidro e ficou na frente do espelho começando a se concentrar.

- É melhor vocês se afastarem. – disse ele antes de uma aura colorida exaurir do seu corpo.

- O Chakra de 7 cores? – exclamou Hermione

- Você conhece Mione? – perguntou Juliana sorridente – Essa é a fonte do poder dele.

- Chakra? – perguntou Rony

- Ai Rony. As vezes você me envergonha. – disse Mione sendo impedida de falar por Felix que já respondia a pergunta.

- Chakra, é a energia que um bruxo precisa para usar um jutsu. Esta energia contem duas partes: A energia do corpo a qual esta cada uma de suas células, e a energia espiritual adquirida através de treinamento e, outras experiências, que é a nossa magia. Então, basicamente, ao fazer feitiços nós estamos trazendo e soltando essas energias. – disse Felix observando as luzes do corpo de Isaías se espalharem até tocar na água. – No caso de Isaias, ele vai ter de usar selamentos com as mãos para poder liberar poder suficiente para realizar o feitiço, já que se ele usar varinha ela irá pro beleléu.

- Não sei. Ainda acho que eu devia ter feito isso. – disse Harry olhando-o

- Agora é tarde. – exclamou Isaías antes de começar a juntar as mãos e fazer diversos gestos enquanto falava – Bode, Dragão, Javali, Cobra, Cachorro, Coelho, Boi, Macaco, Cavalo, Rato, Pássaro, Rato, Dragão, Javali, Coelho, Macaco, Pássaro, Bode, Cachorro, Cavalo, Cobra, Dragão, Completo! Feitiço do Espelho de Luz!

Quando Isaias terminou de falar a energia que saia do seu corpo se direcionou inteiramente para as bacias fazendo com que o chakra e a água se tornassem um só e então inicia-se uma dança muito bela ao redor dele e do espelho, dança esta que envolvia a todos com a magia ali existente e fazendo com que o vidro do espelho se rachasse ao meio por onde a água começou a entrar com volupia.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rony abobalhado – Para onde a água está indo?

- Para dentro do espelho. – respondeu Thiago que até agora mordia a gola das vestes.

Foi então que algo estranho aconteceu a água começou a reduzir sua velocidade e a se desprender do chakra que havia tomado uma força incrível e agora tentava incansavelmente destruir o feitiço de selamento feito nas bacias por Juliana.

- Droga! – disse Juliana pulando na frente de uma bacia – Rápido Lyra, Felix reforcem o feitiço de selamento.

- Certo!

- Yosh!

- O que está havendo? – perguntaram Harry e Thiago juntos

- Ele não está mais conseguindo controlar o chakra dele. – respondeu Juliana

- O que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou Rony

- Se vocês souberem um feitiço de selamento reforcem as bacias restantes. Se não, continuem ai, e deixem agente trabalhar! – respondeu ela severamente

- Eu sei um feitiço de selamento. – disse Luna correndo para ajudar

- Eu vou ver se houve algo errado no feitiço. – disse Hermione olhando o livro

- Eu vou ajudar. – disse Gina

- Isaias. – murmurou Thiago antes de ser jogado para trás por uma onda de Chakra

- Seja lá o que for necessário fazer eu não vou ficar aqui parado vendo ele sofrer ai dentro! – disse Harry pulando para frente de uma bacia e usando as mãos para deter o chakra de sair em vez de usar a varinha, sendo empurrado violentamente para trás, mas voltando par segurar o invólucro que se fez ao redor de Isaías novamente usando as mãos que agora estavam protegidas por um chakra que emanava dele mesmo.

- Eu também não posso ficar aqui parado. – disse Rony fazendo o mesmo que Harry e deixando o seu chakra cobrir seu corpo e ajudá-lo a segurar o invólucro.

-Eu tenho que achar algo! – disse Hermione virando as folhas que Isaías viu o feitiço e engolindo um choro – Tem que haver algo.

- Mione! – disse Thiago. – Toma esse livro. O Isaías levou ele ontem dizendo que ele precisaria dele pra se concentrar melhor.

- Me dá. – disse ela já olhando o livro – É isso! Ele está desacordado! Temos que fazer com que ele acorde e volte a controlar o Chakra

- Mas como? – perguntou Gina se desesperando

- Já sei! Um Enervate! – disse Hermione pulando por cima do sofá e chegando a frente do invólucro no lugar atrás das costas de Isaías – Eu preciso abrir uma brecha pra usar o feitiço - disse ela ao ver o seu feitiço ser rebatido

- Não conseguiremos fazer isso Hermione! – Disse Rony se ajoelhando pela força gasta pra segurar o feitiço enquanto todos os outros continuavam se cansando cada vez mais. – SE nós liberarmos algum espaço o Chakra irá sair por ele e então tudo irá pelos ares

- Tem de haver um jeito! Tem de haver um jeito! – disse ela batendo na parede transparente e sendo envolvida por uma luz de cor alaranjada que conseguia ultrapassar a parede.

- Mione como você fez isso? – perguntou Juliana

- Não importa! – disse Harry – Rápido Hermione. Use o Enervate!

- Mione! Não entre ai! – gritou Lyra

- Se você for atingida por uma labareda desse chakra você não vai conseguir ajudá-lo! – continuou Felix

- Não precisarei entrar. - disse ela aumento a energia que sai do seu corpo e pondo a varinha pra dentro. – Enervate!

Um raio de luz passou pelo Chakra de Isaías e o atingiu fazendo-o chegar um passo para frente mas agora acordado.

- O-obrigado Mione! – disse ele sorrindo antes de voltar a posição de concentração e conseguir voltar a controlar o seu chakra que carregou a água que havia fugido para dentro do espelho o selando por fim com o fechamento da rachadura e uma ondulação por toda a superfície do espelho. – Conseguimos!

- Ufa! – disseram todos caindo no chão ajoelhado devido ao cansaço por perda de energia

Longe dali na torre norte outro bruxo havia percebido o aumento da magia daquela escola.

- Hmm. A cada dia essa escola me surpreende mais. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo cansado.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Draco a Dumbledore.

- Você também percebeu Draco?

- Sim. – disse ele tentando voltar ao ar frio costumeiro

- Isso é muito interessante.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Snape olhando de um para o outro

- Não foi nada Severus. – disse Dumbledore olhando de um para o outro. – Voltemos para o nosso assunto principal. Porque você desapareceu o dia todo Sr. Malfoy?

- Glup.

- Hehehe! Valeu galera. Se não fosse vocês concerteza Hogwarts viria a baixo hoje!

- Ainda bem que você sabe! – disse Juliana dando um tapa na cabeça dele – Vê se da próxima vez controla melhor o seu chakra.

- Ah Ju! Não enche!

- Heheheehehheheheh... – riram todos

- Ufa. Acho que já podemos tentar falar com a Galadriel não Isaías? – perguntou Harry

- Claro, claro. – disse ele se pondo a frente do espelho e começando a falar. – Espelho de luz criado pelos descendentes divinos com o intuito de se comunicar com a sacerdotisa dos Deuses, revele seus poderes e nos mostre do que é capaz.

Logo depois uma luz ofuscante cobriu todo o vidro do espelho fazendo com que abaixassem as cabeças mas logo em seguida eles puderam ver uma jovem sentada numa pedra enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- Olá Galadriel. – disse Harry quando todos se puseram a frente do espelho para ver a mulher que penteava os longos cabelos dourados.

- Ahn! – disse ela olhando por todos os lados – Ah vocês já conseguiram fazer o feitiço? Foram mais rápidos do que eu previ.

- Agradeço. E então pronta para contar a nossa missão.

- Não completamente. – disse ela se pondo de frente ao espelho dela, que estava localizado no meio das árvores por onde os garotos a viram sair durante o sonho que tiveram. – Mas finalmente vocês conhecerão a história dos descendentes divinos e saberão o porque de vocês foram os escolhidos.


	9. A Vida de Um Malfoy

Capítulo 9 – A vida de um Malfoy

- Já há algum tempo os Deuses vêm se comunicando comigo. – começou a dizer Galadriel para os jovens sentados à frente do espelho. – Eles me alertaram que os titãs estavam se manifestando cada vez mais na prisão onde se encontram.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Harry

- Devido ao poder das trevas que esta emanando da terra nos dias atuais. – respondeu Galadriel. – Os dementadores que foram soltos por Voldemort apesar de não ser vistos pela maioria dos trouxas causam grande terror e medo para eles o que deixa os titãs mais fortes.

- Voldemort. – sussurrou Harry

- Sim. – disse balançando a cabeça afirmativamente Galadriel – Os Deuses acreditavam que existia uma ligação entre ambos, algo que foi provado recentemente, quando os seguidores de Voldemort procuravam a entrada da prisão dos titãs.

- O ataque a aquela cidade! – exclamou Rony

- Exato. O que me intriga é que eles mesmos estando à procura do portão e não o encontrando, aquela montanha escondia o último templo em homenagem a Cronos, muitos segredos das artes das trevas então foram revelados...e Voldemort por ter encontrado aquele templo deixou de ser um bruxo comum e se tornou O Enviado das Trevas que veio com a função de libertar os Titãs.

- Até ai era de se esperar. – falou Hermione pouco tempo depois.

- Hum, rum. Mas o que você não sabem é que naquele local Voldemort descobriu como usar esses poderes para controlar qualquer homem, animal ou coisa que seja ligado às trevas.

- Que tipo de animais das trevas? – perguntou Rony temeroso – Dementadores, Lobisomens?

- Pior, ele pode controlar não só esses animais que já são terríveis como também animais do submundo como os Baatezus.

- Baatezus? – perguntou Hermione

- Sim. Uma raça de demônios das trevas formados por Abishals Ammizus, Barbazus, Cornugons entre outros.

- Ammizus, acho que já ouvi falar deles... – disse Felix

- Sim, aula de História da Magia provavelmente. – disse Lyra se lembrando de algo – Acho que ouvi isso de um professor de Beauxbatons.

- Você lembrando de aula de história da magia? – zombou Felix

- Tudo bem eu sei que você é o especialista em história, mas deixa-me terminar. – riu Lyra – Ammizus são horríveis, são baixos, tem uma cabeça grande, dentes pontiagudos, braços e pernas pequenos e asas de couro. Eles normalmente subiam a superfície terrestre comandando exércitos de Erinys, que pelo que eu lembre controlava os seres humanos e os levava a 5ª Camada para servir de isca para as Tanar'ris durante A Guerra Sangrenta.

- Guerra Sangrenta? – questionou Hermione – Isso não era uma lenda?

- O tempo passa, as coisas acontecem, novas guerras, novos mundos e então as histórias virão lendas, é a evolução. – comentou Galadriel pensativa

- Vocês ainda não falaram da guerra. – falou Gina – E quem são os Tanar'ris?

- Uma coisa de cada vez Ginny. – falou Isaias

- A guerra sangrenta, - começou Galadriel – foi uma busca selvagem para a aniquilação dos demônios de Planos Baixos. As maiores forças da Guerra eram provenientes dos Tanar'ris (do Abismo) e dos Baatezus (de Baator). Os reais motivos para essa guerra são incertos, pois os Tanar'ris são criaturas caóticas que adoram o genocídios enquanto os baatezus são audaciosos e querem tomar o controle de tudo. Quando esta guerra tomou proporções grandes demais os deuses tivera, que interferir separarão os Tanar'ris e os Baatezus e os aprisionaram em dimensões diferentes.

- Então aquele vulcão? – perguntou Isaias

- Ela não era o portal dimensional, mas lá Voldemort descobriu como achá-lo e abri-lo assim como abrir o dos Tanar'ris.

- Ou seja estamos ferrados. – resumiu Harry o que a maioria pensava.

- Nossa como você está pessimista. – zombou Luna – Não vai ser esse bando de demoniozinhos que irão nos deter. Afinal somos os descendentes divinos!

- Não. – falou Galadriel sorrindo depois – Vocês são os Olímpicos!

Após todos rirem Galadriel voltou a falar.

- Vocês são os Olímpicos, aqueles que foram escolhidos pelos poderosos cosmos de Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Deméter, Athena, Apollo, Ártemis, Hefesto, Afrodite, Ares e Dionísio para impedir a libertação dos titãs. E

- E? – perguntou Gina

- E vocês também receberão poder semelhante ao dos Deuses para detê-lo.

- Semelhante? – perguntou Isaías com a sombrancelha levantada.

- Exato, vocês são os escolhidos, portanto tem capacidade para desenvolver uma grande quantidade de poder além da ajuda dos Deuses. No entanto além de poder controlar os Baatezus Voldemort está recebendo ajuda dos titãs.

- Mas nós somos 13 ganharemos dele facilmente... – disse Rony – Não eh?

- Não exatamente... cada um de vocês recebe o poder de 1 Deus a não ser o Enviado da Luz que recebe dos 12, o poder da Luz.

- Quem de nós é o Enviado? – perguntou Thiago após algum tempo

- Isso só vocês poderão descobrir. – respondeu sinceramente

- Pelo menos teremos uma chance. – respondeu Juliana

- Enquanto Voldemort não puder controlar totalmente os seus poderes nem mesmo os Baatezus irão obedecer a suas ordens. Mas não esperem um tempo de tréguas... eu previ ainda hoje um ataque organizado pelo mais fiel seguidor de Voldemort..nem mesmo o traidor sabe dele.

- E agora o que nós faremos? – perguntou Felix

- Vocês não conseguiram derrotar Voldemort sem antes aprender a controlar os poderes divinos que ainda não despertaram em todos. – disse ela enchendo uma jarra com a água da fonte rezando-a em direção aos céus e atravessando o espelho.

- Não sabia q o Espelho fazia isso... – disse Isaias

- Ele não faz, isso foi apenas a vontade dos deuses de que eu concedesse a todos o controle de parte do poder que vocês receberão. – disse ela seguindo até o meio da sala e pondo a jarra em cima da mesa e despejando o liquido em 4 copos e entregando-os ao trio e Isaias. – Apenas Harry, Rony, Isaias e Hermione irão beber desta água hoje... os outros deverão esperar terem recebido os seus poderes.

- É estranho, ela resfriou todo o meu corpo. – disse Rony

- Eu me sinto capaz de solucionar qualquer problema. – disse Hermione tocando em si mesma

- Eu estou bem mais calmo. – disse Isaias voltando a postura de sempre

- Já eu to bem mais disposto. – disse Harry antes de sentir uma pontada na cicatriz no meio da testa.

- Como poderemos controlar a outra parte do poder? – perguntou Juliana

- Para isso vocês devem procurar ajuda dos Altos Elfos. Eles foram os únicos que conseguiram dominar a maior parte da magia do chakra.

- Entendo. – disse Harry – Mas como encontraremos esses elfos? Não podemos sair de Hogwarts.

- Tentarei entrar em contato com eles. – disse Galadriel antes de voltar pelo espelho para o seu bosque onde ela fez uma pena aparecer na sua mão e a jogou na fonte que após ser atingida por um jato de água desapareceu – Mas enquanto não consigo, acredito que vocês devam treinar aparatação, animagia e artes das trevas.

- Artes das Trevas? – exclamou Harry

- Claro. – interferiu Luna com seu ar aloucado – Para se montar a melhor defesa deve-se observar o melhor do inimigo.

- Luna e seus provérbios. – zombou Lyra

- Ela esta certa. Para se defender contra as trevas deve-se conhecê-las – falou Isaias

- Ah, você também Zay? – zombou novamente Lyra

- Ok OK. – disse Isaias

- Quando conseguir falar com algum deles irei avisá-los pelo espelho. – disse ela olhando para o céu – Acho melhor vocês irem agora, já está tarde. Aconselho vocês a usarem esta Sala, enquanto não podem sair de Hogwarts, para treinarem. Até breve Olímpicos.

- Até. – responderam todos enquanto se levantavam.

- E então Harry? – perguntou Rony ao seu amigo pensativo demonstrando a mesma preocupação dos outros

- Não sei Ron, não consigo raciocinar mais nada hoje, tenho que absorver todas essas informações.

- Não esquece de limpar a mente antes de dormir Harry, você sabe quando você se cansa demais você fica vulnerável. – disse Hermione tambe preocupada

- Não se preocupe Mione irei me certificar que o Sr. ai esvazie toda a cabecinha dele. – zombou fraco Rony

- Estamos muito cansados mesmo, vamos todos dormir e tentar absorver as informações que recebemos, e não é necessário pedir que mantenham sigilo né?

- Pode deixar chefinho. – disse Felix antes de dizer a senha e sair correndo pelo o retrato d Helga Hufflepuff que ria junto com os outros enquanto Harry se levantava.

Quando todos os outros saíram só ficando os grifinórios Thiago pegou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Harry e o observou para verificar se não havia ninguém no salão comunal.

- O caminho ta livre, só o Malfoy além de nós está acordado, andando de um lado para o outro na sala precisa.

- Hmm, interessante. Achei que ia durar mais. – falou baixinho Isaias

- O que ia demorar mais? – perguntou Harry segurando-o enquanto os outros passavam pelas passagens

- O Draco.

- Ahn?

- Eu falei com ele que quando ele quisesse conversar era só ir para a sala precisa que eu iria vê-lo. Ele deve estar passando por uma barra muito pesada para ter ido tão cedo.

- Será?

- Você ainda não confia nele não é? – perguntou rindo Isaias

- É difícil acreditar no filho de um comensal que vem me enchendo desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts...

- ... além dele odiar bruxos nascidos trouxas. – completou Isaias – Olha se você não percebeu ele tá mudado, ele passou várias vezes hoje pela gente e não falou nada nenhuma vez. Mas como eu sei que você não vai acreditar nisso facilmente eu tenho uma proposta.

- Proposta?

- Eu proponho que você venha bisbilhotar minha conversa com o Draco na Sala precisa.

- Como se eu fosse deixar você ir sozinho. – disse Harry na ponta da escada. Vou pegar minha capa de invisibilidade. Finalmente verei como ele é, além de te proteger caso ele fique exaltado. Hehehe

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou Juliana que já estava no topo da escada

- Não se preocupe Ju. Podem ir dormir nós vamos fazer algo voltamos já. – disse Isaias puxando Harry pelo braço enquanto ele tentava por a capa. – Não se preocupe Ron eu irei obrigá-lo a limpar a mente.

- Não sei se isso foi uma boa idéia... – resmungou Harry enquanto Isaias abria a porta da sala

- Agora é tarde. – disse ele sorrindo. – Como vai Draco... Desculpe pela demora estive ocupado.

- Já estava quase desistindo de te esperar. – disse sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Você continua tão lento quanto um verme-cego.

- E você como sempre extremamente espirituoso. – zombou Isaias

- Ora deixe de lenga-lenga e me diga porque me chamou. – resmungou Malfoy

- Que eu me lembre foi VOCÊ que veio aqui para conversar. – disse Isaias assustando-o

- É bem é verdade. – começou desconcertado

- Que tal começar pelo nosso problema. – falou Isaias pondo a mão no queixo

-- Boa idéia, digo, é.- disse antes de respirar fundo e falar. – Olha, eu to muito confuso a ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Foi no enterro do meu pai. – disse Isaias

- Exato. – disse se sentindo incomodado Malfoy – Nós tivemos um certo desentendimento que acabou com a nossa amizade.

- Hum, rum. – confirmou Isaias com as mãos no queixo. – E você lembra o motivo do desentendimento?

- Bem, é que... – disse Malfoy muito nervoso. – Eu acho que...

- Sou eu que devo achar alguma coisa. – respondeu sério Isaias – Acho que devo te pedir desculpas. Naquele dia não quis te escutar e já fui te acusando sem ter provas.

- É, eu gostaria de ter podido te explicar. – disse Malfoy mais calmo. – Mas mesmo você sabendo que poderia ter sido meu pai você não nos denunciou para os Aurores. O-o-ob

- Não foi nada. Eu fiz isso não por seu pai, mas por você e por sua mãe. Não poderia destruir sua vida.

- Não como eu fiz com a sua não é? – disse Malfoy rapidamente irritado – Pois saiba que perder você e a Lyra doeu mais em mim do que qualquer surra que vocês tivessem me dado.

- Eu sei.

- Tenho algo a te dizer. – disse Draco olhando o lago pela Janela – Eu fui, bem um espião da sua família e de seus amigos.

- Isso eu já suspeitava. – respondeu Isaias seriamente afinal achar isso é diferente de ouvir da boca da pessoa que considerava como irmão. – Agora me diga o motivo.

- Bem, o porque,... o motivo,...

- Estou esperando.

- O principal motivo foi minha mãe. – disse fechando os olhos como se lembrasse de algo ruim

- Tia Narcisa? – perguntou Harry com a sombrancelha arqueada

- Você ainda a chama assim? – perguntou sorrindo de leve

- Não enrola. Continua logo. – disse Isaias exigindo a continuação

- Bem, a vida dela foi o motivo de eu trair vocês. – disse Malfoy voltando e se sentando na frente de Isaias – Você se lembra da noite do aniversário da Lyra?

- A noite que você passou do horário que seu pai chegava?

- Exatamente. Nesta noite meu pai espirituosamente exigiu que eu espionasse vocês e continuou me obrigando a treinar artes das trevas. – disse Malfoy olhando os pés e chorando – Minha mãe tentou convencê-lo de que não havia necessidade, afinal aquele cara-de-cobra já havia morrido a anos e não havia o porque de fazer isso.

Isaias levantou e andou até o lado de Draco colocando a mão em seu ombro como se estivesse dando apoio.

- Ela era adepta a Voldemort? – perguntou Isaias quando Draco já havia se controlado.

- Não! Jamais. – disse ele rapidamente – Quer dizer, ela o seguia , mas só porque era casada com meu pai que ameaçava me matar caso ela não o obedecesse.

- Certo. Pode continuar.

- Depois que minha mãe falou aquilo, a briga ficou feia e ao contrário das outras brigas eles não me mandaram para o quarto, estavam tão furiosos que nem ligaram para a minha presença ali. Preferia que tivessem mandado. – terminou engolindo em seco

- O que houve? – se preocupou Isaias

- Hunf! Você conhece meu pai, quando ele não ganha o outro lado também não ganha. – disse sarcasticamente – Ele só mandou um cruciozinho nela.

- O que? – exaltou-se Isaias – Esse cara é maluco?

- Só um pouquinho. E pra completar ele jurou fazer o mesmo comigo e muito mais com ela se eu não te espionasse. – disse Malfoy sarcasticamente – Pronto. Pode me chamar de fraco ou até mesmo me matar, sei que mereço, só quero que você prometa salvar minha mãe.

- Você não é fraco é só idiota, e ama demais sua mãe. Quanto a te matar, não tenho porque fazer isso, você já teve sofrimento o suficiente. – falou olhando o crepitar do fogo na lareira. – Além do mais você já foi perdoado.

- Você me perdoou? – perguntou Malfoy estranhando

- Perdoei. Você assim como eu e nossas mães fomos apenas vítimas de Lucius. – disse sério

- Vítima do meu próprio pai. – disse Malfoy baixando a cabeça. – Vem cá, será que um dia nós poderemos voltar a ser amigos?

- Talvez. Se você fez o que fez por amor a sua mãe e com medo de algo ruim acontecer, não vejo motivos para sermos inimigos, além do mais quem matou meu pai foi o Lucius.

- Que bom. – disse Malfoy sem graça – Vem cá demorou muito pra você me perdoar?

- Hum, esqueci de te avisar que você deve agradecer a Lyra, ela foi a responsável por isso. – disse Isaias

- A Byrnison? – perguntou sorridente

- Sim. A seis anos atrás eu e Lyra nos encontramos por coincidência quando fomos convocados a estudar em Crystal. Foi ótimo reencontrá-la, nos divertimos muito relembrando os bons tempos. Mas sempre que chegávamos a falar de você eu fugia da conversa. Ainda no primeiro ano durante o baile de estátuas nós tivemos uma briga feia porque ela continuava te defendendo. A Vogel praticamente me obrigou a ouvi-la, foi então que percebi a burrada que tinha feito. Não foi você que matou meu pai. Foi Lucius Malfoy.

- Entendo. Mas não vou poder agradecê-la em público, meu pai tem muitos espiões aqui e eu temo pela vida de minha mãe.

- Não se preocupe, acho melhor você continuar obedecendo as ordens do seu pai e bancando o Malvadão. – disse se erguendo – Acho melhor irmos.

- Você tem razão. Vamos logo. – disse Malfoy seguindo até a porta onde parou olhando a maçaneta – Podemos voltar a nos encontrar?

- Sempre que você precisar conversar.

- Isso significa que voltamos a ser amigos? – perguntou sarcástico ao chegar numa bifurcação.

- Isso significa que podemos voltar a ser amigos. – disse andando para um lado enquanto Malfoy ficava parado olhando-o – Mas estou te avisando, quando eu encontrar seu pai ele não ficará impune.

- Faça o que achar certo. Até outro dia Zay.

- Até mais Draco. – Respondeu da ponta da escada.

N/A: Olá pessoas. Olha o Zay devolta! Nossa vocês não tem noção de como estava com saudades de vocês meus leitores... fui obrigado a viajar pra um buraco onde a única lan que existia não tinha nem Internet... vocês não sabem como eu sofri sem o meu PC. Mas pelo menos agora tenho novas idéias para expor na fic. Ai ai... este capítulo é dedicado a Jewel e Kawa Potter, a Grazi e a Kika além de todas as fãs do Draco principalmente a Nath Malfoy,... que eu espero que não tenham chorado com o sofrimento dele...(Como se eu conseguisse fazer alguém chorar com essas besteiras que escrevo T.T). Bom... Hoje não tem N/B porque minha Beta tirou férias sem me avisar...foi pra um lugar ai curtir e quando eu voltei não conseguir encontrá-la... só isso mermu

Te mais pessoal e até o capítulo 10!


	10. Ataque dos Dementadores

Capítulo 10 – Ataque dos Dementadores

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos do 6º ano seguiam para a 1ª aula.

- E então Harry? – perguntou Isaias se aproximando de Harry

- E então o que? – perguntou Harry que levantou em silencioso aquele dia.

- Sobre ontem. O Malfoy.

- Pela 1ª vez estou com pena do Malfoy, apesar de não confiar nele.

- Ah é vocês vivem brigando. – riu Isaias

- Você nem sabe o quanto.

- Vou voltar a me encontrar com ele, se você quiser ir...

- É só chamar. Quero saber mais sobre o Malfoy.

Enquanto isso na mansão Riddle, comensais se encontravam espalhados no andar de baixo enquanto seu mestre, Lord Voldemort, gritava assustadoramente no anda de cima.

- Eu vou lá em cima. – disse Belatriz se levantando de uma poltrona e seguindo para as escadas.

- não vai não. – disse Lucius Malfoy passando a sua frente

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – desdenhou ela

- Ninguém irá subir. – disse Severus Snape que descia as escadas – Ele não quer ninguém lá em cima além do Rabicho e de mim.

- Mas porque? – perguntou alterada

- Porque só eu sei ministrar a poção dele e o Rabicho não questiona minhas ordens.

- Patético, não sei como o mestre pode voltar a confiar em você.

- Talvez por eu ter sido o único que continuo cumprindo as ordens do mestre mesmo após o sumiço dele. – disse Snape assustadoramente e olhando a todos ao seu redor.

- Severus, Lestrange. O mestre os chama. – disse Rabicho para ambos

Segundos depois um grito de tortura feminina foi ouvido ocultando as palavras do Lord.

"Isso é por você ter tentado matar o Potter! Se lembre que ele é meu!".

Quando os garotos chegaram na sala de DCAT tudo estava diferente de como era nos anos anteriores, ao invés de caveiras, espelhos e coisas parecidas, a sala estava apinhada de caixas pretas e as prateleiras estavam arrumadas de maneira desorganizada. Num canto da sala um casal conversava animadamente.

- Lupin, Tonks? – perguntou Harry surpreso ao entrar na sala e se depara com aquilo.

- Olá Harry. – disse Lupin sorrindo amistosamente

- Fala Harry! – exclamou Tonks enquanto ia falar com todos

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony

- Voltei a ser professor e a Tonks veio trabalhar aqui também. – respondeu Lupin

- Não Harry. – riu Tonks interrompendo-o

- Então o que? – perguntou Hermione

- Vamos sentem-se todos já já eu explico.

- Tá bem, tá bem. – disseram todos se sentados nas cadeiras da frente da sala

- Muito bem, em primeiro lugar queria pedir desculpas por vocês não terem tido aulas durante essa semana, mas como vocês sabem a lua cheia não permitiu que eu deixasse a sua Professora vir trabalhar.

- Professora? – perguntaram alguns alunos

- Professora Ninfandora Tonks, que prefere ser chamada de Professora Tonks. – disse Lupin se afastando de Tonks que o olhava ameaçadoramente. – Ela é sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- E o que o Senhor está fazendo aqui então? – perguntou Malfoy

- Isso eu respondo Professor Lupin. – disse Tonks mudando a cor e o comprimento do cabelo – Segundo Dumbledore, só se pode lutar contra aquilo que se conhece. Por isso enquanto eu serei professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas o Professor Lupin será professor de Arte das Trevas.

- Artes das trevas? – perguntou Harry escandalizado

- Sei que muitos de vocês não concordam com isso, mas como o início da guerra está chegando, devemos conhecer as cartadas do nosso inimigo, que eu espero,... seja o mesmo para todos nós. – disse Tonks séria – Agora vamos para a 1ª aula, o Professor Lupin esperará os senhores após minha aula na sala ao lado.

- Até mais pessoal. – disse Lupin saindo

- Creio que vocês tiveram uma boa idéia sobre DCAT tirando o ano passado logicamente. Este ano trabalharemos com treinos de diversos feitiços usados pelos aurores contra as maldições lançadas pelos comensais e seguidores das trevas e por fim trabalharemos com o psicológico d vocês para que vocês saibam enfrentar imprevistos.

O restante da aula foi muito cansativo, pois Tonks exigiu que todos fizessem uma demonstração dos feitiços aprendidos nos anos anteriores o que rendeu muita diversão e cansaço ao fim da aula quando todos seguiram para a aula de Artes das Trevas.

- Muito bem meus queridos. – começou Lupin quando todos se sentaram – começaremos hoje com um pequeno enredo histórico sobre as Artes das Trevas. Que tal começarmos pela luta em que Dumbledore derrotou Grendwald?

- Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar. – disse Rony quando Lupin foi atender a lareira

- Você deveria ter ouvido isso nas aulas de História da Magia, se você prestasse atenção nelas. – disse Hermione irritada – Além do que os sapos de chocolate contam essa história.

- Agente não pode fazer nada se o Lupin faz as batalhas parecerem muito mais emocionantes que o Binns.

- Obrigado pelo elogio Senhor Weasley, mas por favor preste atenção na aula OK? A Srta. também srta. Granger. – disse Lupin que ouviu a briguinha, deixando ambos com vergonha.

- Desculpe Professor. – disse Hermione abaixando a cabeça.

- Muito bem, eu quis começar com essa história para que vocês soubessem que as artes das trevas têm diversas faces, mas o principio delas é sempre o mesmo, causar o caos e o sofrimento. A personificação destas artes são os dementadores, que como deve ter sido explicado a vocês suga toda a felicidade deixando apenas lembranças ruins e causando o pânico...

As aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Artes das Trevas estavam praticamente iguais já que ambas tratavam do mesmo assunto com a diferença que as aulas de Defesa eram mais praticas e as de Artes eram mais técnicas e teóricas o que foi explicado por Dumbledore no almoço daquela manhã como a divisão de uma matéria complexa para melhor entendimento e avanço de todos.

Durante o resto da tarde Hermione foi para as aulas de Aritmancia com Isaias e de Estudo dos Trouxas com Juliana enquanto os outros ficavam no salão comunal conversando e fazendo alguns exercícios passados.

- E então pessoal? – perguntou Isaias ao chegar da aula de Aritmancia no inicio da noite – O que fizeram enquanto estava em aula?

- Nada de útil. – disse Rony que jogava xadrez bruxo pela nona vez com Gina

- Só fizemos alguns exercícios e mais nada

- Estes horários vagos estão me deixando entediado. – disse Harry olhando a lareira

- Se você usasse eles para algo útil como Quadribol Senhor Capitão. – disse Isaias rindo

- Ai meu Merlim. Esqueci de planejar os testes. – disse Harry pulando da poltrona e olhando a todos

- Ainda temos tempo Harry. – disse Rony – Pare de pensar naquilo e você vai conseguir.

- Eu to tentando Ron, eu to tentando.

- Hoje teremos mais um daqueles encontros OK Harry? – disse Isaias

- OK. – respondeu Harry sem tirar os olhos dos desenhos que ele fazia no pergaminho

parando em seguida e se levantando de súbito ao ouvirem uma explosão ao longe.

A lareira se apagou e todos os candelabros falharam além de uma onde de frio e medo que entrou pelas janelas afetando a todos.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gina

- Alguma coisa está atacando o vilarejo. – disse Neville enquanto Isaias corria para segurar Harry que caia quase desmaiado.

- Harry! Harry! – gritou Gina ao seu lado

- Clama gente. – disse Isaias tentando ouvir o que Harry dizia

- D-de-men-ta-do-res em grande quantidade, chamar Dumbledore. – disse com a voz falha Harry

- Algum Comensal? – perguntou Thiago

- Só uma, Belatriz. – disse Harry tentando levantar e desmaiando por completo

- Droga. – disse Isaias – Rápido chamem o Professor Dumbledore e o mandem para a enfermaria. – Rony me ajude aqui. Mobilicorpus!

Momentos depois, quando eles já estavam na enfermaria Dumbledore chegou com a Professora Mcgonagall em seu encalço, olhando Harry que estava sendo examinado naquele exato momento por Madame Pomfrey.

- O que ouve senhor Lion? Porque nos chamou? – perguntou ela severamente

- O Harry desmaiou professora. – começou Rony

- Hogsmead está sendo atacada meus jovens, contem o que o Harry viu. – disse Dumbledore vendo a cicatriz de Harry que estava bem vermelha

- Desculpe Professor, mas é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar.

- Explique-se Sr. Lion. – disse Dumbledore o olhando

- Quando aquela onda de frio e medo passou, o Harry começou a passar mal e do nada despencou. – começou Isaias

- Isso, mas o Isaias conseguiu pegar ele antes de bater a cabeça.

- Ele ainda não havia desmaiado e tentava me dizer algo. – disse Isaias vendo as chamas em Hogsmead

- O que ele tentava falar Sr. Lion? – perguntou a Professora Minerva

- Ele disse, dementadores em grande quantidade avise Dumbledore, Belatriz junto. Acho que ele quis dizer que Hogsmead estava sendo atacada por dementadores em grande quantidade guiados por Belatriz Lestrange.

- Isso explica a onda de medo. – disse Dumbledore cansado – Minerva, entre em contato com o ministério e avise sobre o ataque dizendo o que está atacando e a comando de quem,... exija a presença de um grupo de Aurores urgentemente aqui.

- Sim Alvo. – disse ela já saindo

- Professor, acredito que devamos proteger o castelo.

- Isto será providenciado senhor Lion, mandarei Professores ficarem nas torres e nas entradas da escola para impedir a aproximação dos dementadores. Agora vocês dois subam esperem no salão comunal e não permitam que nenhum aluno saia. Avise a Senhorita Granger Senhor Weasley. O Harry ficara bem aqui, agora vão.

Segundos depois Isaias e Rony corriam pelos corredores alertando as pessoas pelas quais passavam, até a Grifinória quando se encontram com Draco e Lyra discutindo enquanto Felix tentava segurá-la.

- Seu comensalzinho maldito! Como ousa me beijar! Quer me fazer sofrer de novo?– disse Lyra antes de dar um tabefe nele e correr para fora

- Viu o que você fez? – perguntou Felix indo pra cima de Malfoy

- Hey os dois de acalmem! – Não é hora pra brigas, Hogsmead esta sendo atacada e ninguém pode sair do castelo!

- Como é? – disse Draco se apavorando – Isaias,... digo Lion, a Lyra está lá fora.

- E por sua causa! – disse Felix correndo para fora

- Espere por mim! – disse Draco indo atrás dele

- E agora os dois vão salvar a pobre donzela em perigo. – disse Rony correndo atrás dos dois

- Rony corra avisando a todos. Vou ajudar esse bando de malucos.

- Eu também...

- Não senhor! Você vai avisar a algum professor que ainda há alunos do lado de fora. – disse Isaias saindo pelo portão

- Esta bem, mas tome cuidado e traz eles de volta.

- Está bem. – disse Isaias puxando a varinha e murmurando para o portão – Colloportus!

Com um baque a porta se fechou e os três correram na direção da floresta quando ouviram um grito próximo ao lago tendo então que desviar para lá.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – todos congelaram e seguiram até chegar lá. – Lyra! Cadê você? Lyra?

Segundos depois os garotos entenderam finalmente o porque do ataque em Hogsmead, o objetivo era atrair a atenção do ministério para lá enquanto os dementadores vinham atacar Hogwarts e como Lyra estava do lado de fora eles estavam atacando-na.

- Expecto Patrono! – dizia ela com a voz falha enquanto apenas um fiozinho prateado sai de sua varinha. – Socorro!

- Vamos ajudá-la! – disse Isaias correndo até ela puxando a varinha e dizendo – Expecto Patrono!

Um dragão prateado de uns 3 metros surgiu da ponta da varinha de Isaías e afugentou os dementadores que estavam ao redor de Lyra

- Zay, graças a Deus. – disse Lyra se juntando a ele

- Calma Lyra, estamos bem eles vão voltar logo. – disse Isaias abraçando-a

- Lyra! – disseram Draco e Felix se olhando com raiva

- Já chega vocês dois! – disse Isaias se irritando – Vocês já viram o problema que estamos enfrentando?

- Cuidado! – disse Felix, pois um dementador se aproximava de Isaias e Lyra e eles não percebiam.

- Argh! – gemeram os dois ao sentir o toque frio do dementador e toda a sua felicidade se esvaindo enquanto os outros dementadores viam ao encontro dos dois que já estavam ajoelhados no chão.

- Zay! Lyra! – disse Felix lançando o seu patrono Cachorro contra o dementador que se juntava aos outros ao redor deles. – E agora? Os dois não podem nos ajudar, estão muito fracos e eles são muitos.

- L - Lyra, z – zay. – falou Draco indo até eles e ajudando-os a deitar no chão

- Como ela está? – perguntou Isaias

- Desmaiada. – respondeu ele tremendo

- D-draco. – falou Isaias – Não tenha medo, vá ajudar o Felix nós ficaremos bem. Lembre-se do sonho Draco e não se preocupe eu sou seu amigo.

- Obrigado, zay. – disse Draco deixando lágrimas caírem ao chão enquanto o chão ao seu redor partisse num círculo e um vento forte o rodeasse. – Eu vou lembrar.

- Como eles estão? – perguntou Felix quando Draco chegou perto dele

- Estão bem. Só a Lyra que desmaiou. – disse com a voz embargada Malfoy

- O que houve Malfoy? – perguntou de sombrancelha levantada

- Farias, desculpe por qualquer coisa que eu te fiz ou falei. – disse com a cabeça baixa

- Ahn?

- Eu não quero mais fazer mal as pessoas. Não vou continuar sendo o brinquedo do Lucius.

- Depois nós discutimos nossa relação Malfoy. – falou Felix sorrindo – Agora o que nós vamos fazer?

- Fique perto dos dois, pode deixar que eu cuido deles. – disse Malfoy com uma aura vermelha ardente o rodeando

- Então você recebeu o seu poder. – falou baixo Felix levando o seu patrono para junto de Isaias e Lyra.

Draco seguiu até a frente do dementador que atacou Lyra e Isaias e apontou a varinha para ele, como se fosse capaz de matá-lo caso ele não fosse um espírito, e o dementador então puxou seu capuz para traz denunciando sua pele cinzenta e sarnenta que puxava o ar intensamente pelo vão onde seria a boca.

- Pode puxar minha felicidade a vontade. O que vai me fazer impedi-los é a amizade. – disse Draco seguro – Expecto Patrono!

Um feixe de luz prateada envolvida pela aura vermelha saiu da varinha de Malfoy formando uma gigantesca cobra que se contorceu até se enrolar ao redor de Draco esperando o seu comando.

- Ele não vai conseguir nada assim. – falou Felix pra Isaias. – Ele devia ter liberar o poder,... e não detê-lo em alguma coisa.

- Algumas pessoas devem aprender da maneira mais difícil Felix. – disse Isaias se sentando – Se ele precisar de ajuda não hesite em usar o seu poder. – disse Lyra se sentando

- Não se preocupe. – disse Felix atento.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Isaias

- Sim. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Desculpe, por causar tudo isso.

- Você não fez nada demais. – disse Felix – Só entrou em choque quando ele a beijou.

- É, mas eu acho que ele só queria se exibir. – murmurou com uma única lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto.

- E porque ele está nos ajudando então? – perguntou Isaias

- Sinto Lyra, mas acho que ele realmente mudou. – completou Felix – Ele até me pediu desculpas,...e os olhos dele não mentiam, ele pediu de coração.

- Ele realmente gosta de você. – disse Isaias olhando-o

-Talvez. – resumiu ela

A cobra que Draco comandava se esgueirou à frente dele protegendo-o quando o dementador veio na direção dele.

- Vocês não conseguiram passar por ele sozinhos. – disse Draco enquanto o patrono dava um bote no dementador se enrolando nele – Você foi o primeiro!

A cobra se enrolou fortemente ao dementador que gritava agonizante de maneira que os bruxos se assustaram ao vê-lo se desintegrar a sua frente e deixando apenas uma poeira preta no chão.

- Então é por isso que vocês odeiam os patronos? – perguntou Malfoy zombeteiro – Vocês são realmente patéticos.

Os outros dementadores ficaram tão furiosos com o comentário que retiraram os capuzes quase que instantaneamente revelando a sua boca asquerosa que puxava o ar com firmeza.

- De novo isso. Isso não vai...Argh! Droga! – resmungou baixinho Malfoy caindo de joelhos – Eles são fortes.

- Você provocou a ira dos dementadores... isso não é bom. – disse Felix – Seu patrono não Dara conta de todos eles.

- O que eu faço então? – disse vendo seu patrono desaparecer.

- Se concentre Malfoy. – disse Lyra se levantando – Feche os olhos e concentre-se em aumentar p seu poder, o que destruiu o dementador não foi o patrono e sim a sua aura que o envolvia.

- Falar é fácil eu quero ver é fazer.

- Se concentre apenas em expandir o seu cosmo. – disse Felix se aproximando – Feche os olhos e se concentre. Caso você consiga, eles não irão se aproximar de você.

- Esta bem eu vou tentar – disse Draco fechando os olhos.

Dois segundos depois que pareceram uma eternidade para o Malfoy a sua aura vermelho sangue se expandiu de maneira a envolver aos quatro bruxos e jogando os dementadores que se aproximavam para trás com tamanha força que os queimava ardentemente.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Lyra. – disse Malfoy com a voz tenebrosa – Adeus seus panacas!

Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos assim como sua aura que se expandiu destruindo todos os dementadores que estavam ao seu redor e iluminando os outros que eram guiados pelo céu por uma bruxa que após dar algumas ordens desceu para verificar quem havia emanado aquele poder.

- Argh! – gemeu Malfoy antes de cair ao chão ajoelhado.

- Então você é o culpado por isso meu sobrinho? – perguntou ela azeda – Não foi muito educado da sua parte.

- Tia Bella? O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Draco surpreso e transpirando

- Ela organizou o ataque. – disse Isaias de pé – Como vai priminha?

- Ora, mas vejam só uma reunião em família. – disse ela rindo

- Como sempre espirituosa não Bella? – zombou Isaias

- Respeite a sua tia-prima Senhor Lion.

- Hunf! Minha família foi desligada dos Black Bella, não te devo obediência, no entanto você merece sofrer por ter feito o que fez com o Sirius.

- Ele se meteu onde não era chamado. – disse ela se irritando – Assim como você esta fazendo agora.

Neste instante raios prateados saíram das torres do castelo indo à direção dos dementadores que tentavam atacar Hogwarts.

- Mas como? – perguntou Belatriz

- Seu mestre estava tão irritado por você ter tido essa idéia patética, que o Harry ficou sabendo de tudo através das visões que ele tem às vezes.

- O Potter sempre estragando meus planos. – disse ela pousando – De qualquer modo o meu mestre vai gostar quando eu destruir esse castelinho.

- Ele não acha isso Lestrange. – disse uma voz masculina que sai da floresta.

- O que você faz aqui M...

- Calada! O mestre mandou um recado. – disse o homem levantando a varinha – Você não aproveitou a bem a sua segunda chance Bella espero que aproveite a da sua morte.

- O que ele quis dizer? – disse ela nervosa

- Adeus Bella. – disse o homem – Avada Kedavra!

Um raio verde saiu da varinha do homem atingindo-a em cheio.

- M-mestre. – murmurou antes de cair ao chão.

- Morsmordre! – disse o homem fazendo com que a caveira flutuasse sobre eles definindo os traços do seu rosto.

- Pai. – disse Draco raivoso

- Eu não sou mais seu pai Draco, você me traiu e por isso sua mae sofrera as conseqüências.

- Como você ousa? – começou Isaias pondo-se à frente de todos raivoso, mas sendo impedido por Dumbledore que chegava acompanhado de Filch.

- Essa não é a hora Isaias. – murmurou Dumbledore em seu ouvido – Vá embora Malfoy. Os dementadores não farão nada contra os alunos desta escola.

- Hunf! Dumbledore, sempre defendendo os traidores.

- Estou avisando Malfoy. – disse Dumbledore erguendo a varinha – Esta escola tem tantos segredos que nem eu conheço, mas ela não permitira a entrada de seres tão malignos como os dementadores.

De fato o que Dumbledore falou fazia sentido, pois naquele instante o chão começou a tremer seguindo para um ponto no jardim interno da escola, uma pilastra começou a se erguer até ficar acima da altura das torres com um escudo prateado e azul reluzente em sua ponta, que ao chegar lá em cima emanou uma luz brilhante aos céus e desceu em seguida cobrindo toda a escola e espantando os amedrontados dementadores.

- O escudo de Ravenclaw. – disse Dumbledore encantado

- Você não poderá se esconder nesta escola para sempre Dumbledore – disse Lucius pegando a vassoura de Bella e fugindo.

- Professor, precisamos salvar minha mae. Ele vai matá-la.

- Antes vocês iram me explicar esta história toda.

- Mas professor... – começou Isaias

- Ele antes terá que passar pelo Riddle. Não se preocupem isso deve demorar um pouco. – disse Dumbledore firmemente – Entre todos e vão direto para a enfermaria acredito que a Madame Pomfrey só ira pedir que durmam essa noite por lá.

- Esta bem, professor. Mas tente mandar alguém da Ordem para a Mansão Malfoy. – disse Isaias.


	11. O Poder Animal

Capítulo 11 – O poder Animal

Na manhã seguinte ao ocorrido nos terrenos de Hogwarts Dumbledore chegou cedo na enfermaria onde encontrou todos dormindo a não ser Harry Potter que estava sentado alisando a cabeça do irmão, que dormia tranqüilamente numa cadeira ao seu lado.

- Ele ficou realmente preocupado com você. – disse Dumbledore ajeitando os oclinhos de meia lua

- Ahn? Bom dia Professor Dumbledore. – disse Harry assustado – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Vim ver como eles estavam. – disse apontando a cabeça para os outros pacientes que estavam escondidos pelos dosséis. – E saber mais sobre estes sonhos.

- Ah, bom, eles acontecem às vezes. – disse Harry deitando. – Normalmente eles acontecem quando Voldemort esta tendo algum sentimento muito forte. Mas não são simples sonhos. Acredito que sejam visões.

- Hmmm. – murmurou Dumbledore. – Deve estar ligado a cicatriz.

- É. – disse Harry em resposta.

- Bom isso justifica a punição de Bella. – disse ele mais pra si do que pra Harry

- Bella? – disse Harry feliz – O que houve com ela professor?

- Isso não é motivo para ficar feliz Harry. – respondeu firmemente Dumbledore

- Ela matou o Sirius, qualquer sofrimento dela só me trará alegrias. – disse Harry por fim.

- Cuidado com esse ódio Harry, ele pode te corromper. – disse indo ate perto dele e alisando os seus cabelos tentando ver melhor a cicatriz. – De qualquer modo, ela foi enviada ao Hospital de Azkaban.

- O que? Ela ainda esta viva? – perguntou Harry surpreso e com uma raiva crescendo em seu corpo.

- Só não sei por quanto tempo. – disse Dumbledore cansado.

- Hunf! – resmungou Harry virando para os dosséis dos outros pacientes e vendo uma pulseira semelhante a que ele tinha no braço de um dos pacientes. – Isaias?

- Sim, é o Sr. Lion. – disse Dumbledore olhando para o garoto – Jovem de fibra, sofreu muito, mas continua feliz.

- O que houve professor? – perguntou alarmado

- Não se preocupe Potter. – disse uma voz arrastada conhecida para Harry – Estão todos bem, apenas tentando descansar após a "festa" de ontem à noite.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? - resmungou Harry irritado

- Hmm, não percebeu? Estou servindo o seu café meu Senhor.

- Sem brigas vocês dois. Vão dormir mais um pouco, ainda é cedo, quando os seus amigos acordarem você saberá o que houve ontem Harry ate lá descanse!

Inconformado Harry voltou a dormir mesmo querendo pular da cama para saber o que houve. Algumas poucas horas mais tarde ele acordou ouvindo um som bastante conhecido. Seus amigos estavam brigando novamente enquanto os outros riam.

- Ronald Arthur Weasley! – falou Hermione – Como você se atreve a...

- Hermione Jane Granger. – resmungou Rony – Será que você não conhece o...

- É realmente vocês sabem o nome um do outro. – disse Harry tentando se levantar

- Harry! – falaram os dois corando depois

- Hey Senhor Potter, nada de movimentos bruscos, você não pode ir se sentando assim não. – disse Thiago o ajudando a se ajeitar.

- Hunf, agora tenho uma versão masculina da Madame Pomfrey na família. – zombou Harry do irmão que apenas mostrou a língua enquanto o ajudava.

- Esta melhor Harry? – perguntou Gina enquanto media a temperatura dele ficando completamente corada.

- É estou. – respondeu ele corando também.

- Hem, hem. – fez Hermione chamando a atenção dos dois – E então Harry afinal o que houve ontem?

Harry suspirou olhando a todos incluindo o Malfoy e disse:

- Tive outra visão com o Voldemort. – disse ele vendo todos se arrepiarem. – Ele estava irritadíssimo, pois Bella tinha pego os dementadores dele e os trazido para atacar Hogwarts.

- Só isso? – perguntou Malfoy olhando-o – E a parte da dor? Conte tudo Potter.

- Faça o favor de cuidar da sua vida Malfoy. – disse Rony irritado

- Não Ron ele esta certo. Ontem eu percebi que ele esta sentindo muita dor... acho que ela é proveniente do seu poder. Não sei ao certo.

- Hmm, isso ajuda na significativa pressa em punir a Lestrange. – disse Isaias

- Ah é, me contem porque vocês estão aqui. – disse Harry vendo Lyra e Malfoy corarem. – Ihhhh, me contem logo, não me deixem na curiosidade.

- É mesmo. – disse Rony – O Harry já acordou vocês já podem nos contar.

- Bem, tudo começou quando... – contou Isaias calmamente vendo que nem Lyra nem Malfoy iriam contar.

Após algum tempo todos ficaram em silêncio perdidos em seus pensamentos até o momento que Madame Pomfrey apareceu mandando todos descerem para tomar café já que eles estavam liberados para a aula do dia. Cada um foi para sua mesa tomar café, mas na mesa da Grifinória Rony perguntava diversas vezes o porque de Harry ter defendido o Malfoy.

- Vamos Harry, me diga o que fez você não atacar o Malfoy quando ele falou aquilo? Você chegou a defendê-lo.

- Eu já disse que fiz o que estava certo Ron, ele falou algo sensato. Vocês mereciam saber sobre tudo.

- Sei, sei. – disse Rony vencido – Me pareceu que você estava começando a confiar nele.

- Não existe nada demais nisso Rony. – disse Isaias olhando-o – Eu sei que ele já fez muita coisa errada, mas isso não impede dele ter mudado ou de merecer receber outra chance.

- Agora você vai defendê-lo é? – disse Rony revoltado

- Ron, acho que você ainda não percebeu. – disse Hermione buscando ser sensata. – Eu não suporto o Malfoy por tudo que ele fez a mim, a você e sua família e ao Harry também. Só que nós não podemos negar que ele salvou a Lyra e o Isaias. Depois disso ele merece um pouco de confiança.

- Até você Mione! – respondeu ele saindo da mesa.

- Rony! – disse Hermione sendo segurada por Gina

- Acho melhor o deixarmos pensar um pouco. – disse ela – Vocês não têm aula daqui a pouco? Acho bom se adiantarem faltam apenas 15 minutos.

Após a corrida para o estádio de Quadribol da escola os garotos chegaram ofegantes se juntando ao grupo de alunos sextanistas que estavam lá. Viram Rony encostado em um canto, mas não se atreveram a chegar perto. Ele precisava pensar. Instantes depois uma mulher muito bonita aparatou a frente deles trajando um vestido preto justa coberto por um, sobretudo roxo escuro que descia até a perna coberta por uma bota cano longo, a roupa enfim confundia-se bastante com seus cabelos longos e pretos presos num rabo de cavalo e sua pele morena brilhante que lhe dava um Q sedutor.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse ela firme – Meu nome é Deed Lazzgrounge. Sou do departamento de aparatação do Ministério da Magia Britânico. Como vocês perceberam a aparatação é permitida neste estádio e por isso treinaremos aqui. Agora quero que vocês se alinhem por casa em filas paralelas. Vamos, vamos.

Após todos se alinharem ela começou explicando sobre o que é a aparatação fazendo várias perguntas e obtendo poucas respostas que vinham de Hermione.

- Pelo visto vocês têm pouca idéia do que é a aparatação. – disse ela a todos com um olhar sincero – Vocês querem realmente aparatar correto?

Vários alunos responderam que sim enquanto outros apenas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Muito bem então, esqueçam tudo que eu disse. – riu ela por fim – Isso tudo não vai ensiná-los a aparatar é apenas um conceito histórico que mostra que se vocês não se concentrarem não iram conseguir aparatar ou caso se concentrem pouco irão deixar algo de vocês para trás. A aparatação consiste em você se concentrar no local para onde quer ir se imaginando nele, ou caso você não saiba como é o lugar você deve se concentrar no endereço deste. Aconselho a vocês a não usarem muito a segunda, ela tem mais riscos de você falhar na aparatação completa. E após alguns segundos você irá aparecer no lugar. Não é necessário dizer nada apenas tenham o desejo muito forte de aparecer no lugar.

- Qual a sensação de aparatar? – perguntou uma sextanista da Lufa-lufa muito empolgada

- Boa pergunta Srta? – fez a professora chegando ao lado dela e puxando a para frente.

- Barkins. – respondeu a garota se posicionando ao lado dela

- Muito bem, nós iremos aparatar atrás deste grupo e então você irá dizer a sensação para os seus colegas Ok?

Segundos depois as duas desapareceram como se estivessem sendo sugadas por seus umbigos e alguns segundos depois eles apareceram atrás do grupo sendo que a garota não agüentou e caiu ajoelhada no chão.

- E então Srta. Barkins? Qual a sensação? – perguntou ela levantando-a

- É muito estranho, eu esta segurando seu braço quando tudo começou a girar, e depois ficou preto e não consegui mais respirar, eu girei em todas as direções, meus olhos foram forçados contra minha cabeça, meus tímpanos estavam sendo empurrados profundamente em seu crânio e então simplesmente apareci aqui completamente tonta.

- Isso porque você não tem experiência. – disse ela seguindo a frente do grupo. – Hoje começaremos com vocês tentando aparatar no círculo grande do meio do campo. Quando eu chamar o nome da casa o que estiver na frente da fila referente a ela ira dar um passo a frente e tentar aparatar lá. Não se preocupem caso não consigam de primeira ou caso deixem partes para trás eu posso reverter isso com um aceno da varinha. Agora vejamos comecemos com a Corvinal.

Após algumas tentativas alguns dos alunos conseguiram chegar em parte no centro do circulo sendo que apenas uma conseguiu chegar por inteiro lá, uma garota da Sonserina que disse que já havia treinado com o pai, o que lhe rendeu uma bronca pois ela não poderia aparatar sem autorização.

O grupo de Harry havia ficado no campo esperando os outros alunos da Grifinória descerem para fazer o teste para artilheiros e batedores. Mesmo Harry insistindo que Gina não precisava fazer o teste ela se recusou terminantemente e então Harry e Rony se posicionaram a frente do grupo explicando cada detalhe do teste.

- Eu tive várias idéias para este teste, mas então resolvi simplifica-lo totalmente. – começou Harry rindo logo após dizer isto porque afinal era uma mentira deslavada, pois quem deu a idéia deste teste foi Hermione - Como temos 10 pessoas para artilheiros e 4 batedores nós iremos dividi-los em 2 times que iram se enfrentar tentando fazer gols do lado onde o Rony defende ou onde eu defendo dependendo de quem faça parte dos nossos times. Lembrem-se que o numero de gols não irá definir quem ficará na equipe como titular entendido? Vamos ao jogo!

Após alguns minutos de jogo o time de Harry que era composto por Art: Gina, Juliana, Adrielle( uma garota do 4º ano) e Bat: Isaias, David(Um garoto também do 4º ano) estava ganhando com a diferença de 30 pontos da equipe de Rony que era composto por Art: as trigêmeas Dawson do 2º ano Bat: Willow e Siona que erão do 3ºano, mas a vitória não era por causa das defesas de Harry pois a Goles nem conseguia chegar perto dele já que os balaços de Isaias mesmo com a pouca ajuda de David não permitiam que os artilheiros da outra equipe chegassem no gol , e as artilheiros Gina, Juliana e Adrielle estavam com tamanho entrosamento que quase nunca erravam o gol, a não ser as vezes que Willow rebatia o balaço a tempo de impedi-las de fazer mais um gol.

- Muito bem. – disse Harry ao fim do jogo. – Como eu disse a vocês os gols não foram critério de avaliação. Eu e o Rony assistimos vocês o tempo todo buscando ver quais se encaixariam melhor na nossa equipe. Após conversarmos um pouco nós decidimos colocar como artilheiros, Gina Weasley, Juliana Vogel e Adrielle, mas as gêmeas ficaram como reservas pois trabalharam muito bem e só erraram em alguns detalhes.

- Exato. – disse Rony continuando ao perceber que Harry estava muito nervoso – Como batedores nós escolhemos Isaias Lion e Willow Dutter tendo Siona e David como reservas. Enfim, todos estão no time, não seria justo não permitir que jogadores tão bons como vocês não ficassem nele.

- Agora eu lembro a vocês que caso durante os treinos algum dos reservas se destaque mais que os outros ele poderá sim se tornar titular. – disse Harry pondo a vassoura no ombro – Alguma pergunta?

- Quando começam os treinos? – perguntou uma das gêmeas.

- Ainda iremos decidir isso com a Professora Mcgonagall, mas eu garanto que será em breve. OK? Agora se vocês me permitem vou tomar uma ducha porque o dia está muito quente.

Durante o banho frio, Harry estava encostado na parede pensando em tudo que havia acontecido desde a morte de seus pais até o ataque do dia anterior (noticiado em todos os jornais bruxos da Europa), Hogwarts ainda era segura, mas ele tinha que por um fim nisso, afinal a profecia tinha definido a sua vida até agora.

- Só que agora as coisas mudaram. – murmurou ele abaixando a cabeça e se lembrando do irmão, dos amigos e do inimigo que formam Os Descendentes Divinos – Eu terei que vencer Voldemort, mas antes tenho que me fortalecer. Não quero ver as pessoas que amo se machucarem. Acho que está na hora da Armada de Dumbledore retornar.

- Muito bem. – disse Harry sentando-se na mesa que apareceu no grande salão circular que a Sala Precisa de transformou enquanto os outros componentes da Armada se sentavam nos Puffs a sua frente – Eu pensei seriamente esses dias, e após muita insistência dos meus amigos resolvi voltar com a AD. No entanto, hoje eu finalmente percebi que devia voltar, mas não porque eles me pediram, mas porque EU preciso me fortalecer para defender as pessoas que amo.

Hermione, Gina, Isaias e até Rony que estava sentado no fundo sorriram.

- Não é segredo para nenhum de vocês que Voldemort retornou. Ainda mais com o ataque que Hogwarts sofreu ontem. Vou pedir a vocês que me perdoem por obrigá-los a assinar este novo documento mas enfim devo faze-lo pois a AD vai deixar de ser apenas um clube para treinarmos DCAT, ela se tornará uma frente de batalha contra Voldemort.

- Você pretende atacar Você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Michael Córner

- Não sou maluco de enfrenta-lo agora...ele esta muito poderoso. Eu também não quero que vocês se envolvam tanto na batalha. A AD só irá agir em defesa de alguém ou de algo. Por isso peço que apenas aqueles que estiverem de pleno acordo com essa mudança assinem este pergaminho. Eu o deixarei aqui nesta sala para que a qualquer hora qualquer um de vocês possa assinar durante 3 dias. Não quero força-los a fazer nada portanto aqueles que assinarem também poderão sair caso queiram e aqueles que não assinarem poderão entrar futuramente, mas nada de exageros. Acho que por hoje é só isso. Ah planejarei um novo modo para nos comunicarmos para os dias das aulas. Tenham todos um bom resto de dia.

Após algum tempo apenas os descendentes, menos Malfoy, ficaram na sala.

- Eu já assinei. – disse Harry mostrando o pergaminho em cima de um pequeno pedestal – Olha, eu não vou força-los a entrar também, não quero que entrem por mim, mas pelo que seus corações decidirem.

Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente então Rony se levantou do fundo da sala e foi até o pedestal assinando.

- Obrigado Ron. - Disse Harry olhando-o

- Como você disse não faço isso por você. Não apenas por você. – disse ele sorrindo depois – Desculpe cara, acho que passei dos limites, você tem direito de ser amigo de quem quiser, mesmo que este alguém seja o Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe o Malfoy não é meu amigo. Só que não posso dizer que daquela vez ele estava certo.

- É eu sei. – disse ele ainda mal-humorado mas entendendo o amigo.

- Quer dizer que você pede desculpas ao Harry, mas não a sua namorada, com que você foi extremamente grosso! – exclamou Hermione indignadamente farsante.

- A Mionezinha, você é o meu amor, mas mesmo assim por mais que eu me desculpe, nunca será o suficiente.

- Seu bobo. – disse ela dando um selinho nele.

Em seguida assinaram Hermione, Gina, Luna, Isaias, Felix, Thiago e Juliana, mas quando todos iam saindo Isaias falou.

- Hey! Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – disse indo até a mesa onde Harry havia sentado.

- Pra o salão? – questionou Hermione

- Não senhores todo mundo pra dentro. – disse ele puxando a varinha e pedindo que a sala se dividisse em 3 partes, uma com vários caldeirões e vidros de poções outro com vários livros de Animagia e um último com uma imitação de floresta enquanto a quarta parte era a grande onde eles estavam agora. – Hoje começamos com as aulas de animagia.

- Oba! – disseram Harry e Rony voltando rapidamente

- Até que enfim! – resmungaram Juliana, Lyra e Felix

- Animagia? – perguntou Luna a Gina e Thiago que explicaram rapidamente o que eles estavam tentando.

- Hmm. Eu ainda acho isso uma má idéia. – resmungou baixinho Hermione entrando

- Hora Mi. – disse Isaias indo até ela correndo – Veja se não é bonito!

De repente ele se transformou em um Husky Siberiano preto e branco com olhos castanhos igual aos de Isaias, que pulou em Mione a derrubando enquanto lambia o rosto dela fazendo cócegas.

- Hahahaha! – ria Hermione enquanto os outros gargalhavam menos Rony que parecia segurar o riso – Me salva Rony!

- Muito bonito! – disse Rony pegando Isaias pela costas e pondo-o na mesa – Mas da próxima vez pula na namorada d outro, ou eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

- Nossa Roniquinho você está cada dia mais ciumento.

Após mais algumas risadas todos foram para a área com livros de animagia onde Isaias começou a explicar.

- Bom, vocês já sabem a teoria que foi explicada por Mcgonagall esses dias. Então eu vou partir pra parte prática. Existem dois meios de se tornarem animagos. Através de feitiços muito complexos ou através de poções. – disse ele parecendo Mcgonagall – Eu usei a poção Animália. Ela é o modo mais fácil de se tornar animago, só precisamos de algo do exemplar que queremos nos tornar e então faremos a poção. Hoje eu aconselho vocês a olharem estes livros que tem vários animais para que possam escolher o que mais se adequar a vocês.

Após algumas horas que eles nem perceberam passar eles ainda não haviam decidido em qual animal se transformariam, a não ser Luna que desde o inicio disse que seria uma loba. Mas enfim chegou a noite e todos foram saindo para jantar no salão principal.

- Vê se não abrem a boca viu! – disse Isaias para Felix e Luna que conversavam amigavelmente sendo respondido por línguas dadas por ambos que riram logo depois.

- Lion. – disse uma voz às costas deles

- Hmm. Eu acho que já lhe disse que não há mais necessidade disso Draco. – disse Isaias sem se virar

- Ah cara já me acostumei. – disse ele entregando um bilhete e indo se sentar no canto da mesa da Sonserina.

- Vamos nos sentar. – disse Harry vendo a cara que Rony fez

- É lá eu leio isso. – disse Isaias seguindo para mesa e abrindo o bilhete

"Isaias,

Gostaria de me encontrar de novo com você naquele mesmo local às 21:00 dessa noite se possível. Estou precisando conversar. Caso você possa acene com a cabeça que eu me encontrarei com você lá.

Atenciosamente,

Draco Malfoy "

Após acenar com a cabeça o bilhete foi passando de mão em mão até chegar em Rony que fez uma careta e perguntou

- Como assim de novo?

- Eu me encontrei com ele a uns 2 dias. – disse comendo o pudim – Foi quando nos entendemos.

- E porque nós não sabíamos? – perguntou Hermione com a sombrancelha levantada

- Porque vocês iriam fazer este escândalo que estão fazendo agora. – respondeu Gina sensatamente

- Ron, você já brigou uma vez por causa disso. Você vai brigar de novo? – perguntou Harry

- Não, não. – disse Rony completando depois – Mas você não vai nesse encontro sozinho.

- Porque não? – perguntou Isaias olhando-o.

- Você pode confiar nele, mas eu não confio. – disse batendo no peito – Não vou deixar nenhum amigo meu sozinho com o Malfoy. Eu irei com você.

- Obrigado pela preocupação Ron. Mas o Harry já as candidatou para ser minha escolta.

- Ótimo. – disse Rony comendo e falando – Chi o Balfoy tchentar argo cum ce o rary dethona ele.

- Ai, Rony. Come depois fala. – zombou Gina antes de ir falar com Luna que a chamava – Licencinha.

"Uau!" – pensou Harry olhando para Gina que andava rebolando sedutoramente enquanto ajeitava o cabelo num coque e chamava a atenção de alguns rapazes de outras casas.

- O que ta olhando Harry? – perguntou Rony virando – A Cho?

- Ahn? – fez Harry completamente vermelho – Não, não foi nada.

- Hhihihihi. – riu Hermione

Quando deu 21:00,e os badalos do sino tocaram indicando o horário dos alunos irem para seus dormitórios, Isaias e Harry(coberto pela capa) chegaram ao local indicado onde após alguns instantes entrou Malfoy retirando um agasalho ao ver a lareira na sala desejada por Isaias.

- Olá Isaias. – disse correndo para se aquecer.

- Olá Draco. – rindo do amigo – Eu que acabei de voltar do Brasil que é sempre quente já me acostumei com o clima maluco de Hogwarts enquanto vocês parecem fingir não saber como ele é.

- Ah vai encher outros com sua filosofia. – resmungou se sentando

- E então? Sobre o que quer falar?

- Não sei. Estou muito preocupado com minha mae.

- Calma cara. Dumbledore enviou gente da Ordem para ajudá-la.

- E porque ainda não tenho noticias? Não sei, talvez algo tenha dado errado.

- Se você quiser ir tentar tirá-la de lá a forca eu irei ajudá-lo. E talvez o Harry também, depende de como eu peça.

- Hunf, o Potter me odeia. Jamais me ajudaria.

- Motivos para isso ele tem. Mas essa seria uma boa hora pra você me explicar sua desavença com ele.

- Bem tudo começou no Expresso de Hogwarts quando eu o conheci. A mando do meu Pai fui lá pra tentar trazer ele pras trevas. Mas ele preferiu ficar ao lado do pobretão Weasley.

- Eu já disse pra você parar de chamá-lo assim. O Rony é realmente uma boa pessoa.

- Desculpe, forca do hábito.

- Continue...- Bem, depois o Potter começou a ganhar mais e mais fama aqui, e me deixando para trás como se eu fosse nada e ele tudo. Isso só me dava mais raiva a cada dia, porque eu queria ter salvo a Pedra Filosofal, a menina Weasley, aquela ave nojenta que eu sei que ele salvou e tudo mais.

- Com ciúmes Draco?

- Chame do que quiser. Mas isso fez com que eu tivesse cada vez mais ódio dele. Ainda mais quando ele foi o escolhido para representar a Hogwarts no tribruxo e ainda ganhou aquela porcaria mesmo sendo menor.

- Se ele soubesse porque eu o odeio tanto acho que ele me mataria.

- Pois eu não acho. – disse Harry saindo debaixo da capa e se pondo a frente dele. – Fique sabendo que cada coisa dessas que você citu eu trocaria com prazer pela vida dos meus pais. Você não faz idéia de como é ser órfão de pai e mãe. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri. Pra um panaca como você dizer qe tem ciúmes das mortes que aconteceram por minha causa! Isaias, acho que eu perdi meu tempo vindo aqui. Você não tem porque ter medo de um covarde. Até mais. – terminou saindo e batendo a porta com força.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Draco após alguns instantes.

- Sim. A idéia foi minha.

- O que você pretendia com isso?

- Mostrar para ambos, os seus sentimentos mais íntimos.

- Hunf. – resmungou levantando e indo até porta – Se você quiser ir me ajudar eu irei a manhã a noite com ou sem sua ajuda.

- Eu irei e levarei o Harry comigo.

- Duvido que ele queira me ajudar algum dia.

- Tá, tá até amanhã. – disse Isaias saindo e seguindo par o salão comunal.

N/A: putz cap meio frakin mas bem grandin e ainda assim muito conteúdo para continuar depois a história. Bom em breve eu consigo terminar o cap 12. mas é isso ae, a vida continua e eu tenho que me adaptar a ela.

Atenciosamente,

Isaias Lion.

N/B:


	12. Invasão a Mansão Malfoy

Capítulo 12 – Invasão a Mansão Malfoy

Já se passava da metade da manhã e Isaias estava sentado num galho de uma árvore próxima ao lago quando Harry caminhou até ele com a cabeça baixa e mãos nos bolsos.

- Zay. – chamou ele

- Diga Harry. – disse Isaias se virando pra ele

- Desculpe por te deixar sozinho ontem. – começou chutando uma pedra – Você sabe como eu ando esses dias, não consigo controlar meus impulsos, não sei como não espanquei o Malfoy ontem.

- Hunf. – resmungou uma voz atrás dos dois. – Talvez porque você soubesse que sairia mais ferido que eu. Bom dia Potter.

- Malfoy. – cuspiu Harry andando até ele quando foi impedido por Isaias que se posicionou no meio de ambos com as mãos em suas frentes.

- Nada de brigas, OK! – disse quase rindo, mas logo depois tomando uma pose séria – Será que vocês não poderiam conversar como adultos? Sei que vocês se odeiam. Mas uma conversa civilizada é sempre a melhor solução.

- Não é possível conversar de forma civilizada com uma cobra Lion. – disse Harry enojado

- Nem com um heroizinho metido a besta. – alfinetou Draco

- Já chega. Já esgotei toda a minha paciência com isso. – disse cansado Isaias – Não adianta vocês continuarem brigando, pois um precisa do outro.

- Eu não... – disseram ambos se olhando com raiva

- Você realmente acha que daremos conta de salvar sua mãe sozinhos Malfoy? – zombou Isaias

- Não. – admitiu vendo o sorrisinho de Harry

- E você Potter. – falou sério – Esqueceu que ele é um de nós? Se ele não fizer parte do grupo, não iremos conseguir nada. Querendo ou não precisamos dele. Sem ele a Luz não vencerá.

Dessa vez quem sorriu foi Malfoy sendo censurado por Isaias.

- Está bem. – disse Harry por fim – Eu proponho um acordo de paz momentâneo. Não nos agrediremos, mas também não nos tornamos amigos. O que você acha Malfoy.

- Diante das circunstancias Potter eu não tenho escolhas.

- Ai, ai. – murmurou Isaias transfigurando a roupa que usava em uma roupa de banho e pulando no lago após dizer – Pelo menos é um avanço.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso! – dramatizou Rony quando viu os três sentados juntos enquanto Draco mostrava uma planta de uma mansão feita no chão. – Como vocês podem acreditar no Malfoy depois de tudo que ele fez principalmente você Harry!

- Calma Rony. – disse Harry cauteloso, não queria brigar com Rony como aconteceu dois anos antes ele era importante demais para perdê-lo.

- Ronald Billius Weasley! – bufou Isaias – Você já esqueceu o que eu te disse?

- Não. Mas fica difícil acreditar já que você fica agora só com o Malfoy e esquece dos seus verdadeiros amigos!

- Rony! – exasperou-se Isaias segurando-o pelos ombros – Você é tão importante pra mim quanto o Malfoy. Vocês são meus amigos. Eu sei que tenho te dado pouca atenção, principalmente no quesito que envolve a Mione, mas puxa cara entenda o Malfoy esta passando por um momento muito difícil. Ele precisa da minha ajuda da NOSSA ajuda! – terminou apontado Harry e ele

- Já ficou amigo dele também Harry? – perguntou Rony de cabeça baixa

- Lógico que não. – respondeu ele levantando-se – Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo, que é como um irmão que eu nunca tive e sua família é a família que amenizou a dor da perda dos meus pais Ron. Eu jamais trocaria você por essa cobra.

- Hey! – exclamou Malfoy.

- Desculpe Malfoy é o costume. – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente pra o garoto loiro – Eu e Isaias estamos ajudando ele, porque ele realmente precisa da nossa ajuda, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso se não fosse necessário.

- Esta bem. Pelo menos você não disse pra eu começar a confiar nele. – disse enquanto Isaias virava os olhos

- Bem. Ele esta bem mais educado do que o de costume. – falou Harry brincando

- Harry!

- Calma Ron, vem vamos conversar. – Disse Harry andando par o castelo puxando Rony

- Hey Potter, não se esqueça de me encontrar no local marcado as 20h00min em ponto.

- Eu cumpro minhas promessas Malfoy.

- Quesito que envolve a sangue ruim? – perguntou Malfoy zombando

- Cala boca Malfoy!

Quando chegou a noite os três se reuniram na frente da sala precisa com vassouras, varinhas e vestes pretas para se esconder melhor nas sombras.

- Consegui convencer o Rony a nos ajudar. – disse ele olhando Isaias – Ele vai fingir que nós tínhamos que conversar sobre o time e por isso fomos mais cedo pra o dormitório. Também teremos proteção do feitiço ilusório que você deixou.

- Entendo. – disse Isaias andando de um lado para outro pedindo ajuda à sala pra arrumar um modo de eles chegarem a Cambridge rapidamente.

- Zay. – chamou Draco ao abrir a sala se dando de cara com um barril cheio de sangue e um saco ao lado

- O que é isso? – se questionou Isaias

- Eu já sei! – disse Harry após pensar um pouco – Não precisaremos de vassouras, nós iremos com testrálios.

- Há há Potter e como vamos achá-los? – zombou Malfoy

- Se você prestasse atenção às aulas do Hagrid você saberia que os testrálios se aproximam do cheiro de sangue.

- Por isso o barril. – murmurou Isaias em resposta enquanto Harry pegava o sangue com uma caneca e colocava no saco

- Vamos logo. – pediu Draco

Quando chegaram ao pátio próximo à floresta, onde observaram o céu nublado e os raios formados, Harry furou o saco e espalhou o sangue ao redor deles. Segundos depois cascos foram ouvidos e Harry disse.

- Eles estão vindo. Cada um sobe em um e iremos pedir pra eles nos levarem para Cambridge. Lá nós seguimos o plano. – disse Isaias

- Ótimo plano por sinal. – disse uma voz atrás deles com certo pesar

- Pro-professor Dumbledore. – gaguejou Harry

- Ferrou tudo. – disse Draco

- Como vai professor? – perguntou Isaias tentando parecer calmo

- Meus jovens, eu não posso impedi-los de salvar a Senhora Malfoy, mas eu espero que tenham cuidado e não hesitem em pedir ajuda caso ela seja necessária. Amanhã teremos grandes surpresas e eu espero que a Senhora Malfoy rever os amigos seja uma delas, agora vão antes que eu me arrependa e os coloque em detenção agora mesmo.

- Obrigado professor. – disseram Isaias e Harry puxando Draco para os Testrálios que já lambiam o sangue

- Ele deixou agente infligir uma regra? – questionou Draco meio impressionado

- Grande homem Dumbledore. –disse Isaias já levantando vôo.

A viagem foi razoavelmente boa, se não considerar o vento frio e as gotas de chuva que começavam a cair, além do medo de que a Senhora Malfoy já não estivesse tão viva. Algumas horas mais tarde eles já haviam chegado à cidade Universitária de Cambridge onde pousaram andando agora a galopes sutis até chegarem à frente de um portão grande de um metal verde escuro com um M em cima e com uma cobra que rodava o centro do portão. Quando Harry fez menção de abrir o portão Isaias o puxou brutalmente enquanto Malfoy ria de se acabar.

- Malfoy! – disse Isaias sério – Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras. Harry o portão é enfeitiçado só Malfoys podem abri-lo e então é anunciado na casa a presença de alguém da família, mas nos queremos chegar de surpresa então vamos por aqui.

- Ah Zay. É nisso que dá ser tão intrometido. – riu Malfoy empurrando-os para a parede da casa pela qual seguiram até encontrar uma planta parecida com

- Visgo do diabo! – exclamou Harry

- Vejo que tem algum conhecimento Potter. – disse enquanto lançava um feitiço de chamas na planta que se afastou mostrando uma entrada simples.

- Era assim que eu fugia. – disse ele correndo para trás de uma estufa.

- E agora como faremos para entrar? – perguntou Harry olhando a mansão que se estendia a sua frente.

- Só existem duas soluções. Ou vamos por baixo ou vamos por cima. – respondeu Malfoy vendo algumas das luzes acesas.

- Por cima. – disse Isaias pegando a vassoura

- Certo. Meu quarto então. – falou Draco dando um impulso

Eles subiram rapidamente pelo ar chegando quase que instantaneamente a frente de uma janela grande que estava coberta por uma hera muito forte.

- Isso foi um pequeno feitiço que meu pai fez pra eu não sair de casa. – disse puxando a varinha e lançando feitiços de corte até que a hera permitisse que eles entrassem sem fazer muito barulho.

O quarto do Malfoy podia se dizer que era luxuoso, uma cama grande com um dossel verde musgo ficava a um canto, enquanto na parede ao lado ficava um armário no mesmo tom verde. A frente da janela estava uma mesa baixa e algumas poltronas verdes. Mas aquele verde todo não deixava o quarto elegante, o deixava sim muito deprimente.

- Engraçado. Não me sinto tão bem vindo até aqui. – disse indo à porta onde colocou o ouvido verificando se havia alguém do lado de fora. – Não a ninguém ai fora.

- Então convoque logo o seu elfo doméstico. – disse Harry impaciente.

- Tá, tá. – disse Draco antes de levantar a varinha e chamar – Pygnus!

BANG

Com um pequeno estouro um elfo meio amarelado apareceu ajoelhado na frente do Malfoy abraçando as suas pernas.

- Mestre Malfoy! – gemeu desesperado o elfo – O senhor não devia ter vindo seu pai está furioso ele...

O elfo correu e começou a bater a cabeça no armário dizendo: "Elfo mau, Elfo mau...", sendo segurado logo depois por Isaias e Harry enquanto Malfoy falava desesperado.

- O que meu pai fez Pygnus?

- O mestre – gemeu baixo – ele nos trancou nas masmorras subterrâneas.

- Mas aquele lugar está embaixo d água! – exasperou-se Malfoy – Porque vocês não fugiram?

- Recebemos ordens de não sairmos nem obedecermos a Senhora Malfoy.

- Ele não deve desconfiar da nossa visita. – falou Isaias

- Temos que fazer algo sobre os elfos. – falou rápido Harry

- Claro! Pygnus desça as masmorras e traga os elfos que estiverem lá para meu quarto e fiquem todos em silêncio.

- Sim, mestre Malfoy. – disse o elfo se preparando para desaparatar

- Desviem de qualquer maneira do Lucius e fiquem em silêncio!

- Sim senhor.

- Pygnus. Você sabe onde está à senhora Malfoy? – perguntou Isaias

- Não senhor.

- Muito bem, vamos procurar então. – disse Harry pegando a varinha enquanto se esgueiravam pelos corredores.

- Aquele é o quarto da minha mãe. – disse Draco após andarem um pouco enquanto Harry tentava abrir a porta que estava trancada.

- Alohomorra! – murmurou Isaias abrindo a porta. – Entrem devagar.

- Por Merlim! – foi à única coisa que Harry conseguiu murmurar enquanto olhava embasbacado a desordem do lugar.

A cama estava quebrada, os espelhos estilhaçados no chão, as janelas com as trancas arrombadas e algumas caindo em pedaços, os armários espalhados pelo quarto enquanto uma parede brilhava em vermelho sangue.

- Mãe. – disse Draco correndo para olhar os outros cômodos do quarto.

- Houve um duelo aqui. – murmurou Harry vendo uma cadeira correr de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Ela não está aqui. – disse Draco ao voltar

- Eles saíram não faz muito tempo. – disse Isaias chegando perto do sangue. – E isso não é sangue humano. Parece mais um feitiço de tingimento mal-feito.

- Minha mãe falou que ia mudar o visual enquanto eu estava em aula.

- Então foi... – começou a dizer Harry quando foi interrompido por um grito feminino seguido de uma risada tenebrosa.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry

- Meus pais. Lá embaixo. Acho que sei onde eles estão. – disse correndo desembalado.

Algumas horas antes em Howarts Lyra observava enjoada, de uma janela do 2º andar a floresta, quando viu três vultos se esgueirarem até a orla desta.

- Esse povo não sabe onde está se metendo. – gemeu ela se abraçando e correndo para impedi-los de se meterem em encrencas.

-Quando estava chegando viu que outro vulto maior os seguia, reconheceu Dumbledore e se escondeu para observar os três, foi então que percebeu que eram Harry, Isaias e... Draco, que molhavam o chão com algo parecido com...

- Sangue! – gemeu ela – O que eles acham que estão fazendo?

Ela ficou em silêncio para ouvir o que eles conversavam mas só pode ouvir Isaias falar "Grande homem Dumbledore" pois em seguida os três saíram voando em cavalos alados e extremamente feios.

- Testrálios. – murmurou

- Pode sair daí Srta. Byrnison. – disse Dumbledore virando para ela.

- P-professor. Desculpe mais... – gaguejou ela se levantando

- Não se preocupe. – disse Dumbledore olhando-a – Sei que você veio para impedi-los de fazer mais uma loucura. Mas certas vezes o melhor é permiti-las.

- Aonde eles foram? – perguntou com um pouco de medo

- A Mansão Malfoy. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Ai meu Deus! Eles não foram enfrentar o Lucius foram? – perguntou exasperada

- Eu espero que não.

Após algum tempo depois que os três pontos desapareceram no céu e Lyra olhou séria para o professor que com um olhar inquisidor perguntou

- O que você quer minha querida?

- Professor, eu já o perdi por muito tempo, deixe-me ir ajudá-lo.

- Hm. – fez Dumbledore encarando-a e respondendo depois – Você tem a aura de uma verdadeira Corvinal. Vá e proteja aquele pelo qual seu coração bate mais forte.

- Obrigada professor. – disse ela correndo e subindo no testrálio que voou atrás dos outros.

- Espero ter feito o certo. – murmurou Dumbledore voltando ao castelo

Depois de chegar à mansão Lyra percebeu o movimento no quarto de Draco. Ficou em silêncio ouvindo-os conversar com um elfo e correrem pelos corredores, decidiu-se por ir no encalço dos garotos, quando entraram em um quarto completamente destruído. Ela se escondeu até que ouviu um grito e instantes depois os três desceram correndo escada a baixo e pararam em frente a um quadro enorme de um bruxo muito velho.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry cansado

- Também não sei. – disse Isaias examinando o velho.

- É onde eu treinava com o Lucius.

- Qual a senha? – perguntou o velho

- Calma to lembrando. – disse Draco – Já sei! Sangue-puro!

O quadro levantou e deu passagem para que os garotos passassem.

- Como foi que você esqueceu a senha se você vive falando sobre isso? – riu Harry

- Olha aqui Sr. Cabeça-rachada Potter. – disse Draco apontando o dedo na cara de Harry – Se você não percebeu, eu estou numa missão suicida tentando salvar minha mãe de uma panaca que diz ser meu pai, e não sei nem se ela ta viva.

- Eu também fui obrigado a vir aqui.

- Será que vocês podem discutir a relação depois? Temos que decidir o que faremos. – disse Isaias apontando uma encruzilhada a frente.

- Nos separamos. – disseram juntos

- Então tá. – irritou-se Isaias adiantando-se pelo meio enquanto Harry ia pela direita e Draco pela esquerda.

Logo depois Lyra saiu das sombras resmungando

- Ótimo e agora quem eu sigo?

"Proteja aquele pelo qual seu coração bate mais forte." – murmurou uma voz na cabeça dela.

- Ah que beleza. – satirizou ela seguindo...Draco

Cada um correu pelo seu corredor sem conseguir saber o que estaria acontecendo com os outros. Draco e Lyra seguiram em frente subindo escadas, Isaias numa linha reta pelo subterrâneo e Harry se aprofundando cada vez mais nas masmorras desconhecidas.

- Agora essa vagabunda vai ver o que é bom pra ela! – falou uma voz atrás de uma porta que Draco estava prestes a abrir.

- Agora ela vai pagar por ter me dado aquele bastardo como filho. – continuou a voz

Draco engoliu em seco, se ele havia dito aquilo é porque sua mãe ainda estava viva. "Mas por quanto tempo?" – pensou ele em seguida.

-Eu tenho que fazer algo, mas será que sozinho consigo? – murmurou ele vendo o pai tomando um drink – Isso não importa, eu tenho que agir!

Draco juntou toda a frieza típica dos Malfoy e chutou a porta entrando firme.

- Olá papai.

- Ora, ora. Vejo que finalmente tomou coragem para me enfrentar. – zombou Lucius após se recuperar do choque.

- Não vim te enfrentar. Vim proteger alguém que amo.

- Tarde demais. A sentença de morte dela já foi julgada.

- Seu monstro! – disse Draco puxando a varinha e gritando – Estupefaça!

Lucius apenas desviou do feitiço e falou

- Vai ter que fazer mais que isso para me derrotar. Crucio!

- Protego! – murmurou Draco – Você também papai.

Escondida atrás da porta estava Lyra com a varinha em punho caso algo desse errado.

Um vento gélido e úmido passou por Isaias que seguia em uma linha reta já há algum tempo.

- Nossa! – falou Isaias ao chegar ao fim do caminho

Uma estrutura gigantesca se estendia a sua frente. Um lago escuro rodeado por árvores caídas e desgastadas estava a sua frente enquanto o teto era uma cúpula retrátil.

- Não sabia desse lado natural do titio Lucius. – zombou ele olhando a água mais de perto e vendo algo subindo na direção dele

- Arre! – gritou Isaias pulando pra trás ao ver algo que quase o tinha puxado para dentro do lago. – Um corpo humano!

O corpo voltou a afundar mas logo depois colocou a cabeça assim como outros para fora do lago.

- Inferis. – disse Isaias olhando-os com nojo – Então isso aqui deve ter sido criado para cuidar dos bichinhos de Voldemort.

Um dos Inferis pulo para cima dele com uma velocidade esplendida.

- Incêndio! – disse antes que o bicho chegasse perto dele fazendo-o pegar fogo

Mas isso não foi o suficiente, logo mais e mais Inferis corriam atrás de Isaias que corria na frente lançando feitiços de fogo em excesso.

- Já sei - disse Isaias correndo mais rápido e saindo pelo lugar de onde tinha vindo e virando para os Inferis com a varinha apontada para o teto do corredor de onde eles vinham – xau!xau! Bombarda!

Com um estrondo o teto desabou sobre eles impedindo-os de sair.

- Acho que vou atrás do Draco. – disse Isaias sendo interrompido por um pensamento "Ajude aquele que merece chegar ao trono." – Saco! Odeio quando converso comigo mesmo!

Isaias corre atrás de Harry.

Muitos metros abaixo Harry andava por um lugar com água nos joelhos quando percebe algo se movendo na água.

- O que é isso? – resmungou ele entrando numa sala redonda e vendo um corpo flutuando.

Harry correu até o corpo e viu que se tratava da mãe do Malfoy.

- Senhora Malfoy? – chamou ele até toca-la e vê-la completamente endurecida – Oh ow! Ou ela foi petrificada por um feitiço ou tem um basilisco aqui.

- Largue o corpo da minha vítima! – sibilou uma voz atrás dele

- Ah saco. – disse Harry fechando os olhos e se virando com a varinha em pulso enquanto sibilava na língua das cobras. – Por favor senhor das cobras. Deixe-me levar este corpo para a família dela.

- E porque eu faria isso? – sibilou ela de volta.

- Porque eu faço o que você quiser se você permitir isso. – disse Harry pensando em algo para agir rapidamente

- EU posso fazer com que você faça o que eu quiser mesmo sem dá-la a você.

- Por favor Senhor das Cobras. Eu lhe peço mais uma vez. – disse abrindo os olhos e vendo alguém atrás da cobra

- NÃO! Assim como ela você jamais verá a luz do sol de novo!

- Neste caso. – bufou Harry abaixando a cabeça enquanto levantava a varinha para a cobra.

- Você acha que um pedacinho de madeira vai me derrotar?

- Isso não. Mas posso pelo menos tentar algo diferente. – disse Harry vendo que Isaias estava logo atrás da cobra com a varinha apontada para o teto. – Lumus Solem!

Uma luz ofuscante saiu da varinha de Harry clareando tudo ao seu redor e cegando debilmente a cobra.

- Bombarda! – gritou Isaias atrás da cobra fazendo com que o teto caísse sobre ela.

- ARGH! – sibilou a cobra por debaixo das pedras.

- Harry por aqui! – chamou Isaias enquanto Harry levitava o corpo de Narcisa Malfoy. – Ela está ...

- Não. – respondeu Harry – Acho que ela viu os olhos do basilisco pela água.

- Então ela está só petrificada. – suspirou aliviado voltando a ativa logo – Vamos logo o basilisco deve sair dali daqui a pouco.

- Para onde vamos?

- Encontrar o Draco.

Alguns andares acima Draco e Lucius Malfoy estão duelando seriamente, no entanto Draco já começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, enquanto isso Lyra ainda estava do lado de fora observando tudo atentamente.

- Vamos seu bastardo! – gritou Lucius – Lute como um homem!

- Estupefaça! – gritou mais uma vez Draco sem nem responder ao pai

- Hora já chega desse duelinho de crianças. – resumiu ele brandindo a varinha. – Sofra meu filho. Crucio!

Draco tentou se proteger novamente só que ele estava perto demais do pai para desviar a maldição e então foi atingido em cheio por ela.

- ARGH! – gritou Draco se contorcendo completamente no chão

- Huahuahuahuahua. – ria sem parar Malfoy

- Já chega. Eu tenho que pelo menos tentar salvá-lo enquanto Harry e Isaias não chegam. – murmurou Lyra do lado de fora empurrando a porta com força e usando diversos feitços na direção do homem. – Rictusempra! Estupefaça! Depulso! Incêndio! Estupefaça!

- Protego! – gritou Malfoy para se proteger dos feitiços, mas a potência destes foi grande demais e ele foi jogado pra trás

- Draco! – gritou ela correndo até ele e pondo a cabeça em seu colo. – Você está bem Draco?

- Acho que sim. Talvez uma ou duas costelas quebradas, mas ainda assim to bem. – disse ele se sentando e pondo as mãos nas costas – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sermão depois, por favor. – disse ela impaciente apontando a varinha pra Lucius que vinha sorrindo até eles.

- Então sua namoradinha voltou? Que bom,..., assim fica mais fácil acabar com os dois.

- Lyra me ajude a levantar. – disse Draco

- Não senhor! Fique ai quietinho que eu cuido dessa cobra desidratada. – disse ela levantando sem dar opções de resposta para o garoto.

- Você realmente acha que uma garota insuportável e frágil como você vai conseguir me derrotar? – questionou Lucius com raiva

- Sabe, eu um dia pensei em te aceitar do jeito que você é pra poder ficar com o Draco. – disse ela guardando a varinha – Mas hoje vejo que isso é impossível.

- Vai lutar sem varinha? Que patético.

- Não me subestime Lucius. – resumiu ela fechando os olhos e se concentrando – O Isaias ensinou algo ao Draco e eu com um pouco de esforço consegui aprender. Mas aqui não precisarei me esforçar muito, já que minhas emoções e sentimentos estão fervilhando.

- hahahahhaha. – riu Lucius sarcasticamente se assustando depois quando o cabelo loiro da garota começou a se levantar e ser empurrado pelo vento para cima, e uma roda de vento se fez ao redor de seus pés.

- Se eu fosse você papai. Fugiria daqui antes que ela o mandasse voando pela janela. – riu Draco

- Bastardo!

- Cale a sua boca! – falou firme Lyra fazendo com que o vento na sala começasse uma dança firme e segura

- Hora sua vadia! Crucio! – gritou Lucius, mas sua maldição não fez efeito, pois foi ricocheteada por uma lambida de vento.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Jamais subestime uma mulher em sua fúria Lucius! – disse ela enquanto as janelas se abriam subitamente quebrando os vidros que se juntaram ao vento e começaram a golpear Lucius fazendo sangrar. – Não sou uma pessoa má Lucius, não irei matá-lo ou fazê-lo sofrer. Agora desapareça daqui ou eu mesmo farei isso!

- Sua vadia. – disse ele

- Resposta errada. – disse ela levantando a mão e jogando-a de um lado ao outro.

O vento ao redor de Lucius aumentou rapidamente carregando-o pelos ares e jogando-o de uma lado ao outro fazendo com que ele se chocasse nas paredes. Mas enfim ele conseguiu sair da ventania. Mas em uma hora errada. Ele saiu indo direto para a janela aberta e caindo até o chão do lado de fora.

- Não! – gritou Isaias que chegava a sala naquele momento correndo para a janela.

- Desculpe Zay. Eu sei que você queria se vingar, mas eu tinha que me defender.

- Não se preocupe. O miserável conseguiu escapar. – riu malévolo Isaias

- Como? – perguntou Harry entrando com o corpo de Narcisa no local.

- Mãe! – gritou Draco se arrastando até o corpo sendo no fim ajudado por Harry e Isaias a vê-la. – Ela não está...está?

- Não. – resumiu Harry – Foi petrificada. Basilisco. Como no nosso 2º ano.

- Como é que é? Tinha um basilisco em minha casa? – perguntou Draco com os olhos fulminantes

- E Inferis também. – disse Isaias olhando

- Inferis! - perguntaram os outros

- Acho que Voldemort ia usar sua casa como esconderijo desses bichanos.

- Gente. – disse Lyra – Eu gastei muita energia. Vamos logo pra Hogwarts.

- Ops. – falou Harry enquanto Draco alisava a mãe – Como faremos isso?

- Podemos voltar com os testrálios. – disse ela simplesmente

- É uma boa idéia. – disseram ambos – Vamos Draco.

Os garotos saíram pelo quadro do velho diretamente na sala da Mansão Malfoy e seguiram até atrás da estufa onde pegaram os testrálios e voaram de volta para Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte o pessoal estava visitando os três aventureiros enquanto Draco se mantinha choroso ao lado da mãe.

- Seus malucos! Vocês querem nos matar de susto! Quando Dumbledore falou essa manhã durante o café foi que percebemos que o Weasley havia nos enganado! – começou Juliana

- Quase o matamos! E vocês bancando os heróis! – terminou Felix

- Calma vocês dois! – disse Harry pedindo ajuda a Isaias que permanecia em silêncio olhando Draco. – Olha aqui. Fizemos o que achávamos certo, desculpe se os preocupamos mas não podíamos deixar alguém morrer porque vocês não queriam que fossemos ajudá-la. E acabou a história aqui. Além do que nem nos machucamos. Bem, só o Malfoy e a mãe dele.

Todos se viraram para ver Malfoy que chorava quieto no seu canto, mas ninguém conseguiu falar nada a não ser Rony.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy. Ela vai ficar boa. – disse vermelho por estar tentando melhorar a situação

- Não preciso de sua pena. – resmungou

- Não estamos com pena de você Draco. – disse Harry – Estamos apenas tentando ser amigáveis. Nós todos teremos que trabalhar em conjunto a partir de hoje. E por mais incrível que pareça eu tenho que dizer que você ontem se mostrou definitivamente digno de uma 2ª chance.

- Você tá doente. – disse Draco olhando-o no olho.

- Olha. – começou Hermione – Porque nós não tentamos começar tudo de novo? Você não fazia esse papel por causa de seu pai? Então. Ele agora não manda mais em você, e sua mãe está sob nossa proteção.

- Talvez. – resmungou olhando Isaias, o único que ele tinha certeza que era seu amigo.

Isaias apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Está bem. Sang.. ops Hermione. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela olhando pra Rony que estava sério olhando a todos e parando seu olhar no dela

- Só essa chance. – murmurou ele para que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Só não me obriguem a sentar na mesma mesa que vocês. – fez piada Draco

- Pode deixar. – disse Thiago chegando ao lado dele rindo e pondo a mão em seu ombro. – Bem vindo aos Olímpicos!

N/A: Gentem ai está o capítulo 12! Desculpa a demora mas é que eu tive certos problemas e ficou difícil terminar ele. Ainda mais porque eu não tinha nenhuma noção sobre como e onde era a Mansão Malfoy. E eu também tive um piripaque porque não conseguia de jeito nenhum continuar a história de uma parte ai. Mas graças a Merlim e a uma topada que eu levei eu consegui continuar.

Bem como eu prometi o capítulo 13 esta em produção e eu pretendo postá-lo até FDS que vem OK?

Prometo que vou colocar H/G em breve como alguns pediram.

Hmmm Acredito que vcs tenhma achado o Draco um pouco estranho agora no fim deste capítulo, mas ele voltará ao normal nos próximos, isso foi só por causa da emoção.

Heheheeheh

Bom enfim xau!

Isaias Lion (Autor e Beta-reader)

N/B: Oi pessoas... e aí? Sentiram muito a falta da gente? Foi mal pela demora mas é que não deu pra terminar antes e tudo mais...

Mudando de assunto, vcs viram como eu fiquei porreta nesse cap? Tudo bem q essa coisa do zay me querer junto com o Malfoy é uma lástima mas quem sabe eu n o faço mudar de opinião né?

Mil bjos e até o próximo capitulo.

Lyra Byrnison (Beta-reader)

N/A2: Nem a pau eu mudo isso! hauhauhauhauhua


	13. A Descoberta de um Sentimento

Capitulo 13 - A Descoberta de um Sentimento

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o acontecido na Mansão Malfoy. Um dia depois todos os jornais anunciavam que a Mansão havia explodido não deixando nenhum vestígio de sua existência naquele lugar a não ser talvez a marca negra que pairava no céu acima do buraco onde ela ficava. A Sra. Malfoy ainda estava petrificada em um leito da enfermaria de Hogwarts, os seus salvadores estavam cumprindo detenções durante todos os dias da semana tendo que limpar a sala de troféus e outras salas daquele imenso castelo. A situação Draco-Harry estava até suportável não discutiam e até mesmo conversavam amigavelmente além de Draco não os prejudicar mais, mas ainda não andava com eles, Isaias ficava dividido tendo que estar em 2 lugares ao mesmo tempo e pra variar aquela manhã ainda havia recebido um berrador da mãe que se dizia aflita em relação ao que ele tinha feito e que quando ele voltasse para casa ela teria uma conversinha com ele. Depois deste incidente no meio do café da manhã Harry e seus companheiros do 6º Ano estavam na aula de DCAT, onde a Profa. Tonks estava à procura de uma dupla para um duelo simulado na sala.

- Eu é que não vou. - disse Isaias - Do jeito que eu to, sou capaz de matar um.

- Eu quero é prova... - riu Malfoy que estava sentado na cadeira ao lado junto com Pansy Parkison.

- Não o provoque Malfoy... ele quase me estrangulou hoje quando eu o acordei com um balde de água. - riu Harry

- Ah! - exclamou Tonks - Vejo que os senhores Malfoy e Potter estão dispostos a nos ajudar, já que não param de conversar. Venham aqui, por favor.

- Com prazer. - disseram os dois com um olhar fulminante de um para o outro.

- Que tal acabarmos com nossas desavenças agora Potter. - sussurrou Draco maléfico

- Melhor hora não há Malfoy. – respondeu no mesmo tom Harry

- Ah, o espírito do duelo. – começou Tonks sonhadora – Muito bem vocês sabem o que fazer.

Os dois se cumprimentaram como havia sido ensinado alguns anos antes por Gilderoy Lockhart e começa o duelo.

- Densaugeo! – disse Draco

- Patético. Ridikulus! – disse Harry após desviar do feitiço

- Rictusempra!

- Protego! Estupore! – disse Harry, pois por pouco o feitiço não o atinge.

- Protego! – disse Draco – Serpensortia!

- Isso não funciona comigo Draquinho. – disse Harry se virando para a cobra e começando a falar em língua de cobra. – Ataque aquele que a conjurou pois ele foi quem a fez sofrer ao nascer!

- Evanesco! – disse ele quando a cobra o atacou – Que tal começarmos algo mais agressivo?

- Se a professora permitir. – disse Harry olhando Tonks que assentiu com a cabeça mesmo estando um pouco receosa.

- Transmutatus! – disse Draco apontando para uma cadeira que se transformou em um tigre – Quero ver você escapar dessa.

- Transmutatus! – disse Harry transformando a sua mesa em um leão que após rugir pulou no Tigre.

Os dois animais começaram a se atacar, o leão rugindo e dando patadas enquanto o Tigre usava suas garras para se defender. O duelo que antes era entre os bruxos se voltou para os animais que pareciam estar sendo impelidos a aquilo. Já havia se passado metade da aula desde o início do duelo onde Tonks apenas os observava atenta , os animais desapareceram após o Tigre ter conseguido dar uma patada no leão arrancando a pele onde as garras se enterraram, nesse momento Harry fez os dois animais desaparecerem e ambos voltaram a duelar com feitiços... mas Harry continuava procurando achar pontos fracos em Draco enquanto este só atacava.

- Achei! – disse Harry após algum tempo.

Quando Draco lançou mais um feitiço estuporante Harry se jogou no chão e lançou o mesmo feitiço debaixo para cima e como Draco não podia se defender ele foi atingido e caiu desmaiado alguns metros atrás.

- ESPLÊNDIDO! – exclamou Tonks quando o duelo terminou. – Pode acordá-lo agora Sr. Potter. E vocês estão liberados, hoje o dia está muito lindo, aconselho-os a se divertir no lago, 15 pontos para cada casa pela ajuda com o duelo.

- Enervate! – disse Harry apontando a varinha para Draco e o ajudando a levantar.

- Nos vemos depois. – disse Harry saindo da sala pois Tonks já os havia liberado.

- Espera Potter. – disse Draco ainda ofegante. – Será que podemos conversar?

- Hmm. – fez Harry olhando para Isaias e Rony que saiam sendo puxados por Hermione e Juliana provavelmente indo para a biblioteca. – Por mim tudo bem.

Andaram e pararam num corredor próximo a sala de Transfiguração que estava vazia agora, enquanto Draco limpava o sangue da boca.

- Espero que isso acabe com nossas desavenças. – falou Draco reclamando sonserino – Ainda não tive tempo de agradecer por você ter salvo minha mãe...

- Não precisa. – disse Harry – Acho que finalmente podemos tentar andarmos juntos.

- Isso se o Weasley permitir.

- Ele vai entender. Não temos mais motivos pra implicarmos uns com os outros.

- Esta... - começou a responder Draco quando ouviram uma garota exaltada.

- CALA BOCA DINO! – gritou uma voz conhecida para ambos

- Agora é cala boca! Antes você só queria ficar junto a mim! – falou ele segurando-a contra a parede.

- Isso foi antes Dino. Eu não quero mais nada com você! – disse ela empurrando-o – Será que você não entende. Não é de você que eu gosto de verdade.

- AHHH! – gritou ele chutando a porta da sala. - Claro que não! Você gosta daquele panaca do Potter!

- Ele não é panaca! Ele é uma excelente pessoa! Ao contrário de você!

O estômago de Harry virou ao contrário e ele quase caiu, mas por sorte Draco o segurou fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

- Sinto muito Ginevra, se não sou o perfeito Potter! – respondeu o garoto mais vermelho que tudo – Mas ele não é tão perfeitinho assim! E além do que ele está com a Chang.

- Ele nunca teve nada com ela! – disse a garota com uma lágrima escorrendo do olho – E mesmo que tivesse... isso não é da minha conta. Sou amiga dele, ouviu bem! AMIGA!

- Ah claro! Você é uma vadia que quer se esfregar no Potter!

PLAFT!

Gina voou em cima de Dino dando um tabefe na cara dele.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra ficar com um panaca como você! O Harry é teu amigo e você ainda o trata dessa maneira! Nunca mais ouse falar comigo! – disse ela saindo correndo pesadamente enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto

- Eu mato esse cara! – disse Harry tentando se esquivar de Draco

- Você vai ficar quieto! – disse Draco o empurrando para a sala enquanto Dino passava por fora resmungando

- Você pode gostar dele Gina, mas nunca você ficarão juntos! NUNCA! – disse o garoto correndo bufando para o outro lado

- Nossa... esse cara é pior que eu. – disse Draco – Hey cara fica assim não! Sua namoradinha não vai dar mais bola pro cara não.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – disse Harry rápido, ficando vermelho.

- Certo então. Nos vemos na aula de TCM. E vê se não mata o cara quando encontra-lo porque se não a Gininha não vai nem te olhar. – riu Draco saindo correndo quando uma cadeira voou contra a porta.

- Minha namorada. Onde já se viu. – disse Harry mas pensando " Se bem que não sei mais dizer o que sinto por ela. Só sei que é melhor do que eu sentia pela Cho." – O que eu to pensando! Ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo! Eu vou é pra biblioteca!

Ele saiu dali correndo mas com uma preocupação, afinal o que estava acontecendo com ele? Será que ele estava gostando de Gina? Não! Ela era apenas uma amiga, e irmã do seu melhor amigo. Amiga... será?

Harry não sabia, mas aquela não seria sua única surpresa naquele dia. Ao chegar na biblioteca sentou-se junto aos outros, que já haviam adiantado parte das tarefas, que ao perceber sua cara começaram a perguntar:

- O que houve Harry? – perguntou Hermione

- Nada. – disse ele enquanto derrubava pela 3 vez o pergaminho

- Xi! Deve ter levado outro fora da Cho. – comentou Rony

- Não que você mereça saber mais o problema não é com ela. – respondeu frio

- Então é outra garota. – disse Juliana

- Talvez. – riu ele pela insistência dos amigos

- Se você não sabe de quem gosta mais não fique com nenhuma. – disse Hermione feminista

- E como vou saber de quem gosto mais? – perguntou se desesperando

- Pelo menos assumiu que era uma garota. – riu Rony se calando ao ver o olhar de isaias

- O melhor conselho que nós podemos te dar é que tenha paciência. Na hora certa você saberá de que gosta mais. – disse Juliana sabiamente enquanto Isaias levantava a sombrancelha

- Hm. – fez Harry cansado – Enquanto isso termino o dever de poções.

- Relaxa cara. – disse Isaias – Só são 3 pergaminhos sobre a poção cola-ossos

- Ta gozando com a minha cara? – perguntou quase rindo

- Hmmm. Concerteza.

Mais tarde já a noite Harry dormia tranquilamente enquanto sonhava com uma garota de cabelos ruivos, que ele não conseguia ver o rosto, dançando alegremente por campos floridos com um vestido branco e seus cabelos esvoaçando na velocidade do vento, quando de repente ele foi jogado no sonho que lhe afligia há anos, ele voltará a assistir a cena da morte de seus pais, só que agora ele via tudo do ponto de vista real, o bebê Harry.

_"Seus pais se beijavam e ele ria no colo de sua mãe, como uma família feliz, antes de um estrondo ser ouvido contra a porta e seu pai sair correndo para olhar a janela.___

_- Lily! Suba e fuja com o Harry. É ele! Vá eu irei atrasá-lo! – ele disse puxando a varinha___

_- Não Thiago! Eu ficarei aqui com você! – disse ela começando a chorar___

_- Lily, eu estou te implorando. Fuja e salve nosso Harry. – disse ele beijando a testa do bebê que foi entregue a sua mãe chorosa.___

_- Nós voltaremos a nos ver Thiago! – disse ela subindo a escada, enquanto o Harry bebê chorava chamando por seu pai, até parecia que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.___

_Harry foi carregado pelos corredores sendo colocado no seu berço quando foi ouvido um grito tenebroso, que punha fim a uma vida.___

_- Avada Kedavra!___

_- Não! – exclamou Lílian Evans olhando para a portae sussurrando – Thi... meu amor.___

_- Mama! – chamou Harry aflito___

_- Meu bebê. – disse ela observando-o enquanto alisava sua cabeça – Que Gaia te proteja.___

_BOOM!___

_Após uma explosão contra a porta, que foi jogada contra o armário, entrou um ser asqueroso e maléfico que polui todo o ar do quarto.___

_- Assassino! – gritou Lílian___

_- Saia da frente! – sibilou o ser – Dê-me o bebê Potter.___

_- Não!___

_- Você não precisava morrer Lilian. – disse o ser antes de levantar a varinha e murmurar novamente – Avada Kedavra!___

_Um lampejo verde e sua mãe jazia morta ao chão, e o ser caminhou, ou deslizou até o seu berço, Harry nunca soube ao certo. Neste momento uma coisa estranha aconteceu, ele percebeu que alguém o alisava e não era Voldemort, ele olhou para trás e viu uma mulher com uma veste branca e uma diadema prendendo seus longos cabelos encaracolados,mas o que mais impressionava eram os olhos dela que com um preto profundo pareciam transmitir o poder do planeta Terra. Ela ainda sorrindo alisava seus cabelos enquanto cantava para ele.___

_- Essa não é sua hora, descendente de Zeus. – sussurrou ela desenhando um raio na testa do garoto ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort lançava o feitiço mortal.___

_Um lampejo verde e o feitiço saiu da varinha seguindo lentamente ao local onde estava o bebê, assim como o verde foi lançado um lampejo vermelho saiu do raio que queimava ardentemente na testa do bebê engolindo o feitiço do bruxo do mal e fazendo-o se transformar numa espécie de poeira corpórea que gemeu algo inaudível para pessoas mas que parecia com...___

_- MALDIÇÃO!" _

Harry acorda gritando, enquanto era abraçado por seu amigo Rony.

- AHHHHHH!

- Calma Harry. Calma. – dizia Rony que parecia realmente assustado com aquilo – Não se preocupe sou eu o Ron. Seu amigo. Isso se acalme.

- Ron. – disse Harry percebendo que havia muitas pessoas naquele dormitório. – O que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Você teve um pesadelo horrível e acordou a Grifinória em peso. – disse Neville que estava sentado no pé de sua cama visivelmente assustado

- O que houve comigo? – disse Harry vendo que enxergava tudo vermelho e sentia um gosto salgado na boca.

- Harry. Sua cicatriz está sangrando muito e você não parava de chorar enquanto estava sonhando. – disse Rony enquanto Isaias conjurava um pano para limpar o sangue do rosto de Harry

- Muito bem pessoal. Ele já está melhor podem voltar a seus dormitórios. Gina se acalme. – disse Hermione sussurrando no final. – Rony vá chamar a Professora Mcgonagall

Harry procurou a voz de Hermione e viu com quem ela falava. Gina estava desesperada chorando enquanto olhava Harry.

Quando os olhares se trocaram, Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, e soube que nunca mais gostaria de ver lágrimas nos seus olhos. No momento seguinte Harry sentiu um peso em cima dele, que o abraçava e apesar de estar forçando sua respiração lhe aquecia completamente e o fazia sentir-se melhor.

- Gina! – exasperou-se Hermione tentando tira-la de cima de Harry

- Não Mione. Pode deixar. – disse ele com dificuldade – Gina, desculpe por fazer você ficar assim, mas eu já estou bem, não se preocupe, foi só um susto.

Os olhares dos dois se trocaram e quando estavam se aproximando quando alguém empurrou a porta do dormitório entrando apressada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou ela severamente enquanto fechava seu robe só percebendo depois que Harry estava completamente ensangüentado – Senhor Potter? O que houve?

- Depois Professora. Por favor. – disse ele completamente vermelho, pois Gina havia pulado de cima da cama e agora jazia no chão sentada também vermelha enquanto Rony que chegara junto a Professora estava bufando de raiva.

- Alguém já chamou a Madame Pomfrey?

- Sim senhora. – disse Isaias.

- Muito bem todos pra fora! Voltem aos seus dormitórios! Infelizmente você não poderá ir a enfermaria Sr. Potter, perdeu muito sangue, pode ser perigoso. – falou ela enxotando todos que estavam ali. Vocês que dormem aqui direto para cama. Boa Noite.

- Sim senhora. - Responderam todos indo para seus lugares. – Boa noite professora.

- Noite Harry. – disse Isaias deitando na cama do lado esquerdo enquanto Rony ia pra sua cama com relutância

- Noite Isaias, e noite Rony. – disse Harry apertando a cicatriz que ardia fortemente

- Noite Potter. – disse Rony fechando o dossel de sua cama com raiva

- O que houve? – exclamou Harry tentando levantar e sendo empurrado de volta pela professora.

- Amanhã você se resolve com ele Potter agora você vai ficar ai para receber atendimento médico urgente.

- Está bem, professora.

No dia seguinte quando Harry acordou já passava das 09:00 e portanto todos deviam estar em suas aulas. Quando sentou-se viu um pedaço de pergaminho embaixo de seus óculos.

_"Harry,___

_Fomos para a aula, espero que esteja melhor. A Profa. Mcgonagall o liberou das aulas de hoje então aproveite e descanse. Não sei porque mas o Rony esta irritado demais. Talvez por causa daquela cena. Bom, até mais. Ah! O Thiago está bem só um pouco aflito.___

_Tchau.__  
__Hermione." _

Harry completamente vermelho se levantou e ficou olhando o movimento enquanto um vento fresco entrava pela janela.

- "Harry." – sussurrou uma voz perto dele.

- Quem? – exclamou ele assustado olhando ao redor.

- "Sou eu Galadriel." – repetiu a voz no mesmo tom – "Não tenha medo, é apenas uma mensagem pelo vento."

- Nunca vou me acostumar com seus métodos de comunicação. – resmungou Harry – O que houve?

- "Fiquei sabendo que você passou mal, mas pelo visto esta melhor apesar de haver algo lhe preocupando."

- Não ah nada me preocupando. – disse tentando fugir do assunto.

- "Não há como você mentir para um oráculo, nossos poderes não permitem que façam isso."

Harry fez uma cara feia e depois abaixou a cabeça resignado.

- Está bem. Tive um sonho ontem, perdi muito sangue, mas não é isso que me preocupa.

- "E qual é o problema?"

- O sonho. – disse olhando para os pés. – Eu já o tive diversas vezes, só que...

- "Só que..."

- Eu nunca estive no meu próprio corpo no sonho, e tem mais. Eu vi uma mulher que não havia aparecido em nenhum dos outros sonhos.

- "Entendo. Como era essa mulher?"

- Ela usava um vestido branco, tinha cabelos encaracolados presos por alguma coisa reluzente, acho que uma passadeira.

- "Algo mais?"

- Sim! Nos cabelos, havia várias cordas finas presas no cabelo.

- "Gaia..." – sussurrou Galadriel

- Quem?

- "Gaia. A deusa mãe. Aquela que deu origem aos deuses do Olimpo e que protegeu seu filho Zeus de ser comido pelo próprio pai."

- Então era ela? – perguntou ele confuso – Mas, ela fez esse raio em minha testa, lembrei agora. Não foi o feitiço de Voldemort que fez isso. Ela desenhou isso e depois quando Voldemort me atacou um raio saiu dele e me defendeu.

- "Assim como ela salvou o filho de Chronos. Ela salvou você. Você não estaria vivo se não fosse por ela."

- E também não teria essa cicatriz idiota na testa.

- "E não conheceria os seus amigos. Não conheceria a Gina e muito menos seu irmão. Não julgue os deuses pelas suas ações. Ela certamente teve motivos para isso."

- Você deve estar certa.

- "Sim. Não vim aqui apenas para isso. Vim para lhe avisar que o povo élfico enviará um dos seus, que conhece a magia dos deuses, para ensina-los."

- Quando ele virá?

- "Nas férias de verão. Vocês devem ir busca-lo no lago ? Ele ira precisar de um lugar para ficar escondido."

- Porque?

- "Um elfo da luz não é visto pelo mundo bruxo a pelo menos uns 2.000 anos. Seria estranho vê-lo andando pelo Beco Diagonal. Porque você não aluga uma casa próxima ao lago."

- Obrigado pela sugestão. Vou falar com os outros e preparar um meio de traze-lo sem ninguém perceber.

- "Ótimo. Agora eu vou continuar meu trabalho aqui na floresta. Tenha um bom dia."

- Até mais Galadriel.

- "Até Descendente."

Logo depois Harry desceu pra tentar terminar os seus deveres de poções, que ele não conseguiu terminar no dia anterior. Quando chegou a hora do almoço e os alunos começaram a sair de suas salas, Harry já estava comendo no salão tendo como companhia Dobby, que ao ver as pessoas entrarem pediu licença a Harry e desceu pra ajudar os outros elfos.

- E ai cara, ta melhor? – perguntou Neville - Se sentando ao lado dele.

- Claro! – riu Harry sarcástico – Tô pronto pra outra!

- Nem pense nisso Sr. Potter. – disse Thiago chegando com os braços cruzados ao lado de Harry

- Opa! – riu Harry – Foi mal maninho. Era só brincadeira.

- Harry eu anotei as aulas da manhã pra você. – disse Hermione pegando alguns pergaminhos e entregando pra ele, enquanto Rony sentava ao lado dela emburrado – As da tarde Isaias vai anotar.

- Mione deixa o Harry descansar. – disse Juliana

- É verdade. Ele não ta pronto ainda pra ficar fazendo deveres e estudando. – disse Gina vermelha demais pra quem procurava irritar Hermione.

- Tá, tá. – respondeu Hermione.

- Por onde anda o Isaias? – perguntou Harry

- Eu deixei ele conversando com o Draco no final da aula de Transfiguração. Daqui a pouco ele chega. – disse Juliana olhando a porta que se abriu mostrando os dois entrando. – Eu não disse.

- Hmmm. Ele ta vindo pra cá. Mas o Malfoy ta vindo junto. – disse Gina sobressaltando-se

- Oh-oh. – fez Hermione – Eles conseguiram chamar atenção de todos do salão incluindo os professores.

- Oh não! – fez Juliana quando Isaias apontou dois lugares ao lado dela.

- Olá pessoal. – disse Isaias se sentando e puxando Draco pra se sentar também. E depois vendo que todos os olhavam – O que foi nunca me viram não?

- Hmm. O problema não é exatamente você Isaias. – disse Harry rindo da vergonha de Draco que estava quase enfiando a cabeça no prato de lasanha a sua frente.

- Ah! Que se danem. – disse antes de dar uma garfada em seu prato – Fala logo Draco.

- Hmm? Ah sim claro. – disse Draco coçando a cabeça. – Como você esta Potter? Fiquei sabendo que passou mal essa noite.

- Bem Malfoy. Mas como você soube.

- Porque você acordou o castelo todo com seus gritos. E será que vocês podem se chamar pelo primeiro nome! Isso de Potter, Malfoy, Weasley é irritante! – disse Isaias

- Hmm. OK. – disse Draco levantando a mão para Harry apertar – Espero que fique melhor Po... Harry.

- Ah. Valeu, D-draco. – respondeu Harry apertando a mão estendida

Alguns alunos de Hogwarts ficaram surpresos mas não falaram nada. Outros começaram a cochichar e alguns simplesmente não ligavam. Mas alguém que já estava irritado com Harry viu, e começou a zombar em alto e bom som, chamando a atenção de todo o salão.

- Olha só! O Grande-Potter apertando as mãos do grande-bruxo sangue-puro. – zombou o garoto apontando os dois.

- Fica quieto Dino. – disse Gina se levantando

- Fica quieta você o guria chata. Você não disse que não gosta mais de mim? Então faz o favor de me esquecer.

- Não fala assim com ela! – gritou Harry se irritando já em pé enquanto Malfoy assumia seu ar Sonserino e o avaliava.

- Ah claro! O Grande-Potter tem que se manifestar pra proteger a vadiazinha dele! – riu maleficamente Dino

- Repete isso! – disse Rony de pé.

- Qual parte a do Grande-Potter ou a da VADIA da sua irmã. – gritou ele no fim.

Gina que já estava com os olhos molhados prontos pra deixar cair lágrimas de raiva se assustou ao ver Harry sair correndo de onde estava e dar um soco em Dino que também assustado caiu no chão com a boca sangrando.

- Mas o que é isso. – disse a Profa. Minerva se levantando da mesa mas não sendo ouvida por ninguém.

- Seu miserável! – disse Harry furioso – Jamais insulte Ginevra Weasley em minha frente!

- Ah claro. Você tem que defender a namoradinha.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – disse Harry ficando vermelho

- Claro que não. Mas ambos gostariam que fosse! – disse ele já de pé e com a varinha em punho – Só que EU não vou permitir!

- E vai fazer o que? – disse Isaias que estava sentado apoiado na mesa enquanto escondia Draco que passava por trás da mesa para chegar mais perto da luta

- Hunf. – fez Dino com a varinha apontada para Gina. – Se você não pode ser minha. Não será de NINGUEM! Ava...

- Depulso! – disse Draco jogando Dino para trás e o impedindo de lançar a maldição imperdoável.

Dino foi jogado alguns metros atrás mas ainda com a varinha em pulso.

- Jamais conjure um feitiço das trevas se esse não for o seu lado. – disse Draco ficando entre os dois e olhando para Dino. – Você pode acabar sendo atraído por elas e é possível que você nunca mais saia.

- Ah obrigado pelo conselho, Malfoy. – disse Dino surpreso com a interrupção mas já voltando a ser sarcástico. – Aliás você é o especialista nisso não é mesmo? Afinal você e sua família que prometeram matar todos os Sangues-ruins.

- Eu já errei uma vez negando amizade com os sang... nascidos-trouxas. – disse Draco com a cabeça abaixada. – Mas tudo porque fui enganado. Sei que não é desculpa. Mas não vou fazer isso novamente. – continuou Draco com os olhos com pena do garoto. – Eu te aviso mais uma vez. Não cometa a covardia de usar um feitiço negro. Porque você vai se arrepender.

- Panaca! – falou Dino que não ouviu metade do que Draco falou devido a sua raiva constante, e apontou a varinha agora pra Harry. – Avada...Argh!

- Estupefaça! – disse McGonagall surpreendendo a todos e fazendo com que um de seus alunos caísse desmaiado no chão estatelado. – Accio varinha!

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto ela ia até ele e verificava se ele estava OK.

- Eu-jamais-presenciei tamanha brutalidade. – falou a Professora pausadamente e com muita decepção – Hogwarts não é um campo de guerra onde vocês podem ficar se enfeitiçando a torto e a direita. Já não basta a guerra que temos que enfrentar lá fora.

- Professora McGonagall. – falou Dumbledore sobressaltando a todos, com sua voz firme, Alegre e Triste. – Leve o Sr. Thomas para a enfermaria. E avise a Pomfrey para enviá-lo a diretoria assim que acordar. Peça a ela para levá-lo diretamente.

- Sim senhor. – disse ela desaparecendo pela porta com o corpo inerte de Dino.

- Sentem-se todos. Senhor Malfoy pode ficar a mesa da Grifinória. – disse Dumbledore se levantando – Eu jamais pensei que isso fosse acontecer aqui em Hogwarts. E ainda mais entre alunos da mesma casa. Senhores Potter e Weasley. Apesar das suas atitudes terem sido nobres, ao defender a senhorita Weasley, vocês jamais deveriam ter agido dessa maneira. Estou sinceramente decepcionado com vocês, mas de vocês trataremos mais tarde.

Todos engoliram em seco. Enquanto Dumbledore fazia uma pausa olhando no olho de Harry que se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquilo dele. Gina continuava a chorar enquanto seu irmão a abraçava com o olhar também depressivo. E Draco estava agora ao lado de Isaias observando o que Dumbledore falava.

- Senhor Malfoy. – disse Dumbledore sobressaltando o garoto – Fico feliz que você tenha entendido o mal que as artes das trevas fazem as pessoas e que tenha tentado convencer o Sr. Thomas a não aderi-las. Mas ainda assim o senhor participou da luta e por isso a Sonserina perde 30 pontos.

Os sonserinos olharam com ódio pra ele enquanto Juliana dava apoio pra Draco que teve que se segurar para que os olhares assassinos não o derrubassem.

- No entanto, por ter salvo alguns de seus colegas e ter impedido o Sr. Thomas de lançar a pior das maldições, eu lhe concedo 50 pontos. Aos outros alunos que tentaram impedir o aumento da briga eu concedo 10 pontos.

As ampulhetas que esperavam o fim das contagens de pontos distribuíram os rubis e esmeraldas de cada casa. Mas a atenção continuou com Dumbledore.

- Meus queridos. – disse Dumbledore se sentando – Esse comportamento de seu colega, será severamente punido. Eu espero sinceramente que nenhum de vocês venha a agir dessa maneira decepcionante, não só para mim como para todos os seus professores, pais e amigos. O mundo lá fora já está catastrófico o suficiente para acabar com a felicidade das pessoas. Não cheguem nem a pensar em fazer algo do tipo, pois caso isso aconteça vocês serão expulsos sem direito a discussão. Agora voltem a almoçar e depois vão para suas aulas. Senhor Potter me acompanhe.

Todos se viraram para seus pratos e Harry levantou indo na direção da saída por onde o Professor Dumbledore apontou mas alguém o impediu de sair antes.

- Harry. – disse Rony – Desculpe ter falo daquele jeito com você ontem. Acho que estava irritado demais e acabei descontando em você.

- Irritado, sei. – disse Harry piscando mesmo sem entender – Deixa eu ir que Dumbledore não esta pra brincadeira.

- Sorte Pott... Harry. – disse Draco

Após Harry sair Rony se sentou a frente de Draco e começou a falar. 

- Podemos falar Malfoy? – disse baixo Rony

- Se esse falar não envolver feitiços. Podemos sim. – disse Malfoy sarcástico

- Favorece Malfoy. Isto esta sendo tão ruim pra mim quanto pra você.

- Esta bem. Pode falar.

- Presta atenção. Quando todo o pessoal decidiu te perdoar por tudo que você tinha feito.

- Todos menos você!

- Tá tá calma! Continuando, você sabe que eu não confio em você. – disse Rony com Malfoy confirmando. – Só que naquele dia, eu percebi que você não era um completo panaca, como eu achava. Não engoli aquela história de você querer ficar com agente de uma hora pra outra.

- Normal. Nem mesmo eu engoli.

- Então. Acho que ambos estávamos errados. – disse Rony com a cabeça baixa.

- Como?

- Eu percebi isso agora. Quando você protegeu a Gina. Quando você falou das artes das trevas. Você falou com uma certeza e com um sofrimento, que seria impossível ter sido como se você fosse um ator.

- Nossa eu demonstrei tanto sentimento assim? – disse Draco envergonhado pois percebeu que Hermione e Isaias apesar de estarem conversando estavam ouvindo a conversa toda.

- Sim. Malfoy. Eu ainda não confio completamente em você. Mas devido ao que você fez hoje, eu te pergunto de que lado você está?

- Como assim? – perguntou Malfoy não entendendo

- Bem ou Mal?

- Eu estou do lado dos meus amigos se é isso que você quer saber. – disse desdenhoso

- Quais Malfoy? Nós ou aqueles dois paredões que estão te esperando lá na porta? – falou Rony com uma segurança que não pertencia a ele o que aumentava seu tamanho e chegava a amedrontar Draco

- É claro que é do de vocês. – respondeu ele com incredulidade

- Ótimo. Então estamos do mesmo lado. A partir de hoje pode andar com agente. Eu não vou mais impedir isso.

- Não acredito que foi assim tão fácil? – disse Isaias assustando os dois. – Finalmente vocês tem a conversa amigável que eu implorava pra que vocês tivessem.

- Já ouviu a expressão "Se não pode contra eles, junte-se a eles." ? Então, é assim que estou nesse momento. – disse Rony voltando ao normal

- Ai Rony, você é tão insensível! – disse Hermione o abraçando – Mas ainda assim eu te adoro.

- Ora, você ta me xingando ou elogiando? – perguntou Rony arrancando risadas dos 3.

- Doce de Abóbora. – disse Dumbledore para a gárgula que pulou para o lado liberando a passagem para os dois que subiram e se sentaram frente a frente enquanto Harry ficava com a cabeça baixa e Dumbledore o olhava atentamente.

- Professor. – começou Harry

- Diga. – respondeu frio Dumbledore

- Me desculpe. Não vou voltar a fazer isso. Não queria decepciona-lo, mas não podia deixar que ele maltratasse a Gina.

- Entendo. É só a mim que você deve desculpas Harry? – perguntou o professor olhando-o

- Não entendi professor. – disse Harry levantando o rosto mas abaixando-o novamente ao ver a decepção na face dele

- Talvez você deve-se me explicar o que houve primeiro.

- Sim. Tudo começou quando a Gina... – disse Harry corando ao falar o nome dela – ela terminou com o Dino. Mas ele não aceitou. E jurou impedir que nós fossemos um do outro. - terminou completamente vermelho.

- E vocês são um do outro?

- Não! – disse depressa Harry, mas com pouca convicção.

- Sabe. Vocês dois me lembram um outro casal que se amava muito, mas que preferiam se enganar escondendo isso um do outro. A diferença entre vocês é que não há brigas entre vocês que impeçam esse relacionamento.

- Não sei do que o Senhor estava falando. – disse Harry tentando fugir do assunto.

- Não se faca de desentendido. É lógico que estou falando dos seus pais. – disse Dumbledore indo alisar Fawkes – Assim como vocês eles viviam negando o amor que tinha um pelo outro, até um garoto, que namorava com sua mãe, brigar feio com ela, na frente de Thiago.

- Meu pai deve ter virado uma fera! – disse Harry

- Concerteza. Ele ficou como você estava hoje. – disse Dumbledore olhando Harry nos olhos – Quase que ele era expulso. Mas graças a um amigo não houve nada demais.

- Entendo.

- Não. Você não entende. – disse Dumbledore voltando a se sentar. – Mas você em breve entenderá. Pode ir Harry. E não se esqueça que pode vir conversar quando quiser.

- Sim senhor. – disse Harry correndo para fora e falando depois – Ufa! Pelo menos não sofri nada.

- Você e o Sr. Weasley irão lavar o banheiro da Murta durante 3 semanas. – disse Dumbledore na porta do escritório enquanto Harry descia as escadas – Você receberá os dias por carta.

- Eu e minha boca grande. – sussurrou Harry por fim correndo pra ver se encontrava os amigos antes do inicio das aulas da tarde.......  
N/A: Tipo assim...esse capítulo ta frakin... muito frakin... mas é porque eu não sou bom com romance... mas como eu tinha que evoluir com H/G eu tive que criar este capítulo entre o 12 e o verdadeiro 13. Pelo menos eu to contando como Draco e Rony se acertam né? Acho que agora só falta um pedaço do 14 pra a magia fluir corretamente. Então até breve pessoal!  
Isaias Black Lion ou ZayLion (Autor e Beta-Reader)

N/B: Nada a declarar!

Lyra Byrnison (Beta-Reader)


	14. Os Olímpicos

Capítulo 14 – Os Olímpicos

Alguns meses se passaram desde a conversa de Harry com Galadriel, mas como sempre ele não comentou nada sobre o assunto com ninguém, apenas dando os avisos sobre a chegada daquele ser mágico. Algumas pessoas ainda continuavam olhando estranhando a aproximação de Malfoy ao grupo de Grifinórios, mas o que as pessoas mais falavam era da briga de Harry e Dino Thomas. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que houve com ele. Apenas sabem que foi expulso de Hogwarts por quase praticar Magia Negra, muitos chegam a dizer que sua varinha foi quebrada, apesar de Dumbledore ter confirmado que ele havia apenas sido expulso. Voldemort começava a dominar seu poder conseguindo convocar algumas criaturas das trevas e obriga-las a obedecer-lho, nada comparado as criaturas do Submundo mas ainda assim criaturas terríveis. Os dementadores já haviam passado pro seu lado a muito tempo, os gigantes em sua maioria também aceitaram ficar do lado do mal, apesar de alguns mais inteligentes e que recordavam da antiga guerra terem escolhido ficar junto ao bem, mas voltemos a Hogwarts.

Sábado pela tarde. Após mais uma aula de aparatação onde alguns alunos conseguiam chegar a um ponto fixo sem perder nenhuma parte do corpo, os pertencentes a AD se encaminharam escondidos a Sala Precisa onde Harry já os esperava junto aos outros.

- Muito bem. – disse ele pegando um armário e colocando-o no meio da sala. – Aqui dentro nós temos um bicho-papão razoavelmente forte.

- Nós vamos treinar o Ridikulus de novo? – perguntou Cho Chang carinhosamente

- Não Cho. – disse Harry ficando vermelho - Nós treinaremos algo novo. Treinaremos como derrotar Vampiros

- Vampiros? – questionou Thiago sorrindo. – Legal.

- Seu irmão é maluco ou algo assim? – perguntou Rony baixinho enquanto alinhava a fila junto a Harry

- Só um pouco. – sussurrou voltando a voz normal depois – Assim que eu abri a porta do armário eu quero que todos pensem em um vampiro. Assim que ele sair você deve usar o feitiço Lumus...

- Ahn? – questionaram todos menos Thiago

- Tenham calma. Usem o Lumus em sua potência mais forte. – disse Harry pondo-se a frente do armário e abrindo-o com um aceno da varinha.

Alguns segundos depois, algo se moveu dentro do armário escuro fazendo a luz que era emitida pelo lustre se apagar. Logo depois um vento frio entrou pelas janelas que se abriram sozinhas. Outro movimento no armário e alguma coisa coberta de preto saiu lentamente como se sentindo que sua vítima o esperava logo a frente. A capa preta que cobria o ser caiu lentamente mostrando seu corpo tão magro que as jóias douradas que o adornavam por cima da roupa vermelho sangue definissem seu esqueleto praticamente por completo, sua pele tão clara quanto um cadáver mostrava as veias e artérias completamente azuis, seus olhos de um verde extremamente claro pareciam sugar toda a luz que sobrava no ambiente. Com um movimento simples da mão ele lambeu sua mão até chegar a sua unha, num gesto de preparação, finalmente mostrando aquilo que o determinava como um vampiro, seus longos caninos completamente afiados e preparados para sugar o sangue de sua vítima.

- Parece que ele está com fome. – sorriu Harry para os outros que já haviam se projetado contra a parede mortos de medo. – E vocês tremendo de medo. Saibam que Voldemort têm um exército dessas coisinhas, e se não soubermos como derrota-las, nós iremos sucumbir. Agora vejamos. Thiago, já que está tão empolgado, que tal demonstrar como derrotar esse bichano.

- Com prazer maninho. – disse o garoto indo para frente de Harry com um sorriso sarcástico para os outros – Vem me pegar coisa feia.

Em um segundo o vampiro franzia o cenho, em outro ele já estava acima de Thiago com a capa rasgada aberta, em mais um segundo ele estava atrás de Thiago alisando o seu rosto com suas unhas afiadíssimas abrindo um corte e lambendo o sangue que escorreu do lugar.

- Como ele manda o irmão pra morte? – perguntou um garoto chato da corvinal para Cho que apenas o mandou calar a boca impaciente

- Prestem atenção agora. – disse Harry ao ver o vampiro se postar a frente de Thiago que continuava apontando a varinha pra um ponto abaixo do vampiro.

Quando o vampiro se preparou para dar o bote em Thiago se abaixando para pular, ouve-se um grito.

- Lumus Solem!

Logo depois o Vampiro voltava rastejando para dentro do armário e Harry usava um Ridikulus transformando-o em um morcego rosa e depois trancando a porta deste.

- Como alguns de vocês devem ter percebido. O Thiago só o derrotou por ter usado o feitiço na hora certa. Ou quase certa devo dizer. – completou Harry – Vampiros tem seus sentidos completamente aguçados após a vampirização. O único momento que ele baixa a guarda é quando se prepara para saltar sobre o inimigo. É nesse momento que vocês devem atacar.

- Como acertaremos isso contra um exército com umas 50 coisas como essa? – perguntou o mesmo garoto chato tremendo.

- Primeiro, o exército de Voldemort tem pelo menos cinco vezes o que você disse. Segundo, para fazer isso usaremos uma combinação de feitiços que não exigiram que esperemos o momento certo para atacar. Mas hoje comecemos com os mais fáceis. Andem façam fila e preparem-se para o momento certo.

Domingo pela manhã. Os membros da AD ainda reclamavam do esforço que tiveram pra tentar derrotar aquela coisa, mas algo muito mais excitante aconteceria naquela manhã. Naquele dia eles teriam sua primeira visita a Hogsmead desde o início das aulas. Ou seja, todos os alunos arranjaram um meio para que seus pais permitissem isso. Filch obrigava todos os alunos a passarem duas ou três vezes seguidas por baixo de umas varas que rodavam os corpos dos alunos para achar objetos referentes a magia negra. Afinal desde que várias cidades não só da Europa como da América foram atacadas, os métodos de segurança aumentaram.

- É um objeto semelhante aos que os trouxas tem. – disse Hermione observando-o quando Filch passava Harry pela terceira vez no aparelho

- Os trouxas tem detectores de magia negra? – perguntou Rony que estava segurando a porta da carruagem a espera de Harry.

- Lógico que não. Mas é algo semelhante a isso. – disse ela tentando manter a calma – Eles o usam para detectar armas ou bombas, objetos que podem machucar alguém.

- Hmm. – fez Gina enquanto via Harry desfilar até a carruagem. – Os trouxas não são tão fracos como eu pensava. Eles até inventam coisas legais.

- Claro que não são fracos! – exclamou Hermione indignada

- Eles, são tão inteligentes quanto nós. Pois mesmo sem magia conseguiram se desenvolver ao mesmo tempo que nós. – disse Luna que lia mais uma edição do Pasquim

Após alguns segundos boquiabertos pela intromissão da Luna Harry entrou na carruagem permitindo que ela se locomovesse em direção a Hogsmead.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele vendo a cara de todos

- Nada. – disse Hermione – Onde estão Isaias e Juliana?

- Eles vêm em outra carruagem com o Felix, a Lyra e o Malfoy. – respondeu ele apontando para trás.

Rony fez um muxoxo que apesar de ter a intenção de ser discreto saiu um pouco alto demais.

- O que foi Ron? Você continua sem confiar no Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione olhando-o

- Com certeza. – respondeu ele com o olhar sincero devolvido a todos ali. – Vocês realmente acreditam que ele tenha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo?

- Olha, sinceramente, eu também não confio tanto assim no Malfoy. – disse rindo Gina ao ver a cara de todos – Tudo bem, eu sei que fui a primeira a tratar ele bem. Mas isso é porque eu acredito que as pessoas podem mudar, mesmo elas sendo o Mal... Draco. Alem dele ter impedido o Dino de cometer uma loucura.

- Então eu não entendi. O cara te salva e você mesmo assim não acredita nele? – perguntou Harry

- É. – disse ela corada – É estranho eu sei mas eu não consigo confiar plenamente nele.

- Bom, cedo ou tarde, ele irá ter que saber sobre a sala dos fundadores e sobre nossas reuniõezinhas durante os sábados. Afinal ele é um de nós. – disse Luna

- É eu sei. – disseram os dois ruivos.

- Bom. Não é porque ele é de uma família do mal que ele também vai ser do mal. – disse Hermione. – Vejam o Sirius por exemplo.

- Realmente. Os Black não eram lá muito amigáveis. – disse Harry olhando para Casa dos Gritos na beirada do penhasco que se estendia atrás de Hogsmead. – Mas o Malfoy não deixou de ser Sonserino apesar de implicar menos com agente.

- Exato. – disse Hermione abrindo a porta e descendo. – Pra falar a verdade acho que ele simplesmente deixou de ser ruim.

- Concordo. – disse Harry segurando a porta pra Gina – Mas não acreditem que ele vai ficar bonzinho assim durante muito tempo.

- Bom, aqui nós nos despedimos de vocês. – disse Gina de braço dado com Luna – Nós vamos ver umas roupas novas.

- Bom, eu queria ir no Madame Pudfoot. – disse Hermione olhando para Harry sensibilizada, enquanto Rony olhava de uma para o outro.

- Não se preocupem. – disse Harry andando – Podem ir se divertir. Vou dar uma volta com o Felix e a Lyra, e talvez o Malfoy. O outro casal também deve querer um pouco de privacidade.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Rony.

- Arre. Claro que eu tenho. Agora vão, que o Felix já ta vindo.

- Alô Harry. – disse Felix sorrindo enquanto olhava o casal se afastar, com uma cara engraçada. – Eles foram se divertir?

- De um modo bem legal eu garanto. – riu Harry de volta – Onde estão os outros?

- A Ju puxou o Isaias assim que chegamos... ela deve ter levado ele pra algum lugar, interessante. A Lyra escapuliu assim que chegou porque não queria ficar perto do Malfoy e o Malfoy foi tomar umas Cervejas Amanteigadas antes de nos encontrarmos na Casa dos Gritos.

- Certo. – disse Harry olhando ao redor e vendo várias lojas que ele nunca tinha visto por estar sempre preocupado demais.

- Parece que ficamos largado para trás no fim. – disse ele olhando uma loja de vendas de imóveis completamente bruxos. – Se bem que eu já to acostumado.

- Como assim?

- Só quem me fazia companhia nos passeios em Crystal quando o casal sumia era minha irmã. Gabriella. Só que ela agora ainda está lá. E eu to aki no meio de loucura de adolescentes.

Harry riu. Felix era uma boa companhia. Mesmo quando estava de mal humor conseguia arrancar boas gargalhadas. Além de que segundo Isaias ele era um amigo fiel e jamais trairia qualquer um que depositasse confiança nele.

- Lealdade. – sussurrou Harry chamando a atenção de Felix

- O que disse?

- Nada. – disse Harry vendo a loja que queria visitar – Tipo, eu tenho que resolver algumas questões burocráticas antes de irmos nos encontrar. Mas se você quiser me acompanhar eu ficaria feliz.

- Tá certo. – disse Felix tentando parecer desdenhoso, mas perceptivelmente feliz.

Algum tempo depois Harry estava conversando com uma mulher sobre casas a venda próximas ao lago ?.

- Qualquer casa, não importa o preço. – disse Harry por fim quandoa mulher ia dizer que só existiam aquelas que ela mostrava

- Bom já que é assim Sr. Potter. – disse pegando um catálogo velho – Temos essas duas manções logo a frente do lago, sendo que uma tem uma ligação interna com ele. Só que elas são um pouco caras.

- Qual a que tem a ligação com o lago? – perguntou Harry observando a foto apontada por ela. – Muito bonita. Certo eu vou comprar. Existe algum processo mais rápido ou eu teria que fazer um pagamento aqui mesmo.

- AH! – disse ela surpresa – Ah, não Sr. Potter. A quantia dessa casa não pode ser entregue aqui. Ela deve ser transferida para a conta da Empresa.

- Pois então me diga o que fazer.

- O senhor tem apenas que mandar depositar essa quantia... – disse ela entregando um pedaço de pergaminho – ...nessa conta ai. E exija a nota comprovando o depósito. Depois é só vir aqui e trazer a nota pra que possamos entregar-lhe as chaves da casa.

- Ok. Onde têm uma lareira por aqui? Preciso falar com Gringotes.

- Temos uma lareira especial para isso. Atrás daquela porta. – disse ela apontando uma porta que apareceu numas das paredes do salão.

- Obrigado.

Ao entrar Harry se deparou com uma sala escura, com uma lareira do lado direito e um puff a sua frente, do lado esquerdo havia apenas uma mesa com quatro cadeiras. A sala não tinha mais nenhuma porta ou janela além daquela por onde ele entrava. Ele seguiu a frente da lareira pegou um punhado de flú e jogou na lareira chamando:

- Gringotes!

As chamas subiram alto extremamente vermelhas mas logo voltaram ao normal quando a cabeça de um duende surgiu fazendo Harry se assustar.

- Essa linha de Flú é especifica e segura, foi construída para facilitar os trambites dessa loja. Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Potter, Harry Potter. Eu gostaria de comprar uma casa, mas pra isso preciso transferir essa quantia para essa conta. – disse Harry nervoso por apontar o papel na cara do duende.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse o duende observando o valor – Teremos que enviar um duende para poder realizar o negócio. O senhor sugere algum de nós?

- Hmmm. – fez Harry – Ah, sim. O duende Grampo. Eu o conheço a algum tempo.

- Imediatamente. – disse desaparecendo nas chamas.

Alguns segundos depois as chamas da lareira voltaram a subir e por ela saiu um ser baixo e feio com uma pequena pasta no braço. Só podia ser o duende.

- Grampo. Que bom que você veio.

- Eu devo agradecer em nome de Gringotes por ter confiado em mim para esse trabalho.

- Não foi nada. – disse Harry se sentando a mesa – Então o que devo fazer pra comprar a casa?

- De acordo com o valor estabelecido, o senhor deve depositar esta quantia na conta da loja.

- E como devo fazer isso?

- Transferência. O senhor pode ir a Gringotes e fazer a transferência pessoalmente ou autorizar algum de nossos duendes a fazer isso.

- Entendo. – disse Harry ficando sério enquanto olhava os olhos amarelos do duende – Escute Grampo. Estou realmente precisando de alguém que analise detalhadamente as minhas contas. Devo escolher um duende para isso também?

- Neste caso o senhor deve contratar um duende-analista, para que ele possa trabalhar apenas para o senhor. Ele também seria o único além dos Potter a poder entrar no cofre. Além de estar preparado a assinar um contrato mágico junto ao senhor que o impedirá de citar qualquer conversa sobre suas finanças.

- Exatamente o que estou precisando. – disse Harry enquanto o duende colocava alguns papeis sobre a mesa. – Grampo.

- Pois não senhor Potter?

- Você gostaria de ser o duende-analista dos Potter?

- Não posso negar que estou tentado a aceitar o cargo. – disse o duende tamborilando os dedos nodosos na mesa. – Desde que o senhor se tornou o bruxo mais rico da Inglaterra, nós viemos nos perguntando quando iria pedir nossa ajuda. Fico lisonjeado pelo convite, mas devo lembrá-lo que o senhor deve prestar de total confiança desse duende.

- Eu confio em você. – disse Harry no mesmo tom.

- Neste caso. Eu aceito.

- Ótimo.

- O senhor deve assinar este contrato. – disse o duende entregando um papel simples que apenas dizia que ele seria o duende-analista do senhor(a) X – Quanto a compra da mansão... devo dizer que o valor é um pouco exorbitante... apesar de que não representará nada para o senhor.

- Eu sei disso Grampo. – disse Harry sorrindo e entregando o contrato a ele – Mas esta é a mansão que eu quero. E o valor não é importante agora.

- Ok então. – fez o duende riscando um papel simples e fazendo-o brilhar durante alguns instantes as cores dourado e prateado. – Transferência efetuada.

- Já? – perguntou Harry quando o brilho acabou

- Sim. – disse o duende erguendo um recibo rabiscado no mesmo papel.

- Senhor Potter? – chamou a vendedora a porta. – Ah, o senhor já efetivou a transferência..

- Sim senhora. – disse o duende entregando o recibo a ela.

- Neste caso a chave de sua casa será entregue via correio coruja para o senhor.

- Então não a mais nada a fazer aqui. – disse Harry se levantando e seguindo até a porta parando apenas para olhar o duende que pegava pó de flú – Grampo. Faca um levantamento de tudo que os Potter, digo que eu e meu irmão tivermos, propriedades, lojas, animais, a herança em si, tudo que você achar.

- Isso irá demorar, mas assim que eu terminar irei entrar em contato com o senhor. – disse ele antes de sumir nas chamas

- Ok, então. – disse Harry fechando a porta e olhando Felix que o olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas – Vamos? Ainda quero passar em alguns lugares.

Enquanto isso em uma loja de Hogsmead dois jovens ruivos realizavam diversos feitiços para arrumar prateleiras e pintar paredes de madeira com cores excêntricas.

- Acho que um laranja ficaria legal aqui não Jorge?

- Certamente meu caro Fred, mas acho que está na hora de nos encontrarmos com o Roniquinho.

- Bem lembrado Jorge, estou realmente curioso com esse interesse em falar conosco/

- Será que tem algo haver com aquela mulher dos nossos sonhos. Ela disse que se encontraria em breve conosco.

- Espero que sim. Ela não diz nada com nada.

- Olha Jorge, é o Malfoy! - disse Fred apontando para fora.

- Quem é aquela garota fugindo dele?

- Não sei! Mas vou lá fora saber. – disse Fred correndo com Jorge em seu encalço.

- Vamos logo Malfoy. Estamos atrasados. – disse Lyra correndo

- Já disse para me chamar de Draco!

- Hey mocinha este babaca esta te incomodando? – perguntou Fred embebecido com a beleza de Lyra.

- Me larga Weasley! – disse Draco a Jorge que segurava a gola da camisa dele.

- Weasley? – perguntou Lyra olhando-os – Bom, o cabelo denuncia.

- Realmente. – disse Fred apertando a mão dela – Eu sou Fred e ele é Jorge. Somos os gêmeos Weasley.

- Prazer gatinha. – disse Jorge se esquecendo de Draco, que cai no chão, e beijando delicadamente a mão de Lyra, que cora com a delicadeza.

- Byrnison. – chamou Draco com os olhos cerrados – Temos que ir a casa dos Gritos.

- Ah sim. – disse ela correndo – Nos vemos depois gêmeos.

- Esperem. Nós também temos que ir pra lá. Nosso irmão esta nos esperando.

- Então andem logo seus molengas! – alfinetou Draco.

Algum tempo depois, todos já estavam em um quarto da Casa dos Gritos esperando Harry chegar.

- Quem eles pensam que são? – sussurrou Draco irritado com a animação dos gêmeos com Lyra.

- Os gêmeos Weasley. – respondeu Galadriel dentro do espelho.

- Aaaaaah! – fez Malfoy indo pro outro lado assustado.

- Olá Galadriel! – disse Thiago rindo mas ficando quieto após o olhar fulminante de Galadriel.

- O que eu falei sobre você vir a Hogsmead? Você ainda não tem idade. Alguém pode suspeitar.

- Não se preocupe, eu vim por uma passagem secreta. Nem sai daqui.

- Mas essa é... – falou Jorge chegando perto dela

- ... a mulher dos nossos sonhos. – completou Fred tocando o espelho

- Hmm. – fez Harry entrando junto a Felix – Pelo jeito vocês já conheceram Galadriel.

- O Draco acabou de tomar um susto. – riu Thiago

- Hm. – fez Harry sem conseguir segurar um sorriso – Agradeço a vocês por terem tido tempo de aparecer aqui.

- Não foi nada demais. Estamos arrumando a nossa loja pra começar a trabalhar e como ela é aqui. Nem deu tanto trabalho. – disse Jorge

- Mas, eu acho bom ser algo realmente importante. – disse Fred – Porque para agente agüentar o Malfoy... haja paciência.

- Fred! – exclamou Gina – Eu já te disse que ele agora esta conosco. Para com essa implicância.

- Fale isso pra ele, ou você não lembra do que ele te chamava? – perguntou Fred

- han han. Posso continuar? – fez Harry chamando a atenção de todos e continuando sem resposta – Muito bem está é Galadriel. Ela é quem atormenta seus sonhos, correto?

- Bem, atormenta não é bem a palavra correta. – riu Fred após ver o olhar que ela de a Harry.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – continuou Harry – O importante é que os sonhos foram na verdade um meio de informa-los sobre as ações dos Olímpicos.

- De quem? – perguntou Draco

- Olímpicos. – disse Galadriel pra o continuo confuso Draco

- Lembra do sonho que tivemos todos juntos? – perguntou Juliana – Ele na verdade foi o primeiro contato que tivemos com Galadriel.

- E daí? – perguntou agora Jorge

- E daí que pouco tempo depois de chegar a Hogwarts nós resolvemos investigar isso. – falou Luna

- Foi ai que eles criaram o espelho pelo qual vos falo. – disse Galadriel

- Quer dizer que aqueles sonhos eram... – falou Fred - ... realmente reais?

- Fred e Jorge. – falou Rony – Vocês lembram do ataque a Toca?

- Lógico! A mamãe até hoje esta chocada com isso. – respondeu rápido Fred

- O que houve com Harry. – continuou cautelosamente Rony – Bem não foi exatamente uma EIM( emissão involuntária de magia).

- Foi o despertar do meu poder. – disse Harry

- O mesmo deve acontecer com aqueles que ainda não despertaram. Mas apenas no momento certo. Ou caso vocês treinem para isso.

- Quer dizer que nós somos os descendentes divinos? – perguntou Fred olhando a todos e parando em Rony que afirmou com a cabeça. – Legal.

- Hunf. – fez Malfoy chamando a atenção deles – Como vocês acreditam numa imagem de espelho? Ela pode muito bem ser um comensal disfarçado.

- Nós acreditamos Malfoy... – sibilou Lyra com raiva - ... porque temos provas suficientes para isso.

Hermione percebendo o risco de uma briga feia parou em frente a Draco e começou a falar.

- Draco, quando vocês foram atacados pelos dementadores, aquela magia que emanou de você e o fez derrota-los, o que você acha que foi aquilo?

- EIM? – falou Draco

- Lógico que não. Uma emissão involuntária de magia jamais faria aquilo e ainda o faria desmaiar depois. – respondeu Juliana

- E o que a Lyra fez pra te salvar? – perguntou Harry

- Magia avançada! – respondeu como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Que cabeça dura! – disse Felix batendo na cabeça

- Seja o que for não vou obedecer ordens de uma mulher de um espelho.

- Hunf. – fez Lyra enquanto Galadriel sai do espelho irritada caminhando firmemente até ele, e o cutucando.

- O que é? – disse ele antes tomar um susto e cair no chão.

- Você acreditar em mim não é importante. – disse ela com a sobrancelha tremendo – Não preciso da confiança de nenhum de vocês, eu apenas quis ajuda-los pois seu futuro não será nada fácil.

- Do que você esta falando Galadriel? – perguntou Harry

- Os deuses revelaram que muitas perdas iram acontecer tanto para o bem como para o mal, e caso vocês falhem na sua missão será ainda pior. Mas isso depende apenas da escolha de vocês.

- Então temos que andar rápido. – disse Harry com o peso do mundo nas costas novamente.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Hermione

- Você não vai estar sozinho cara. – disse Rony com a mão em seu ombro

- Nos estaremos todos juntos. – disse Isaias enquanto Juliana, Felix, Luna e Lyra afirmavam com a cabeça

- Preciso falar? – disse Thiago sorrindo

- Pode contar comigo Harry. – disse Gina enquanto pensava – " De todos os modos Harry, pode confiar em mim."

Após alguns segundos emocionados de Harry. Malfoy voltou a falar.

- OK, ok. Eu vou entrar nessa. – disse Malfoy visivelmente irritado – Tem que ter alguém certo neste bando de malucos. – terminou sarcástico.

- Agora que todos estão de acordo e confiantes. – disse Galadreil antes de apontar pra Harry.

- Daqui a alguns meses alguém muito especial vai vir para nos treinar. – disse ele

- Quem? – perguntou Fred recebendo uma pisada de Rony. – Ouch!

- Depois Idiota!

- Ta, mas se fizer isso de novo... d-desculpe. – disse Fred ao ver o olhar de harry

- Continuando. Ele é alguém de confiança.

- Eles. – corrigiu Galadriel recebendo um olhar também cortante de Harry – É que a irmã dele exigiu vir também quando descobriu os planos dele.

- Entendo. – disse ele sorrindo – Mais gente pro nosso lado. Isso é ótimo. Sim o treinamento deve ser em algum lugar próximo ao lago Léman. Queria aproveitar e convidar vocês para passar as férias de verão em minha casa que é ao lado do lago. Sabem como é... eles vão chegar nessa época. Não quero recepcioná-los sozinho.

Pequenos burburinhos de conversa e afirmação aconteceram neste momento

- Eu só preciso de um lugar pra minha mãe ficar. – disse Draco

- Ótimo. – disse Harry após todos confirmarem – Sua mãe pode ficar na sede da Ordem.

- OK.

- Aconselho vocês a aproveitar a ultima hora de passeio para comprar os presentes da Páscoa. Até mais! – disse Galadriel entrando no espelho

- Nos vemos na escola. – disseram uns aos outros e foram saindo lentamente até sobrarem apenas Harry e Thiago.

- E então? – perguntou Thiago – Conseguiu uma casa pra agente?

- Sim. A nova mansão Potter.

- Sumbledore já sabe do que faremos?

- Não. Mas vou falar com ele ainda hoje. – disse Harry pegando a capa de invisibilidade. – Ta afim de uma passeio por Hogsmead?

- Claro. – disse saindo junto a Harry e desaparecendo por debaixo da capa.

N/A: Finalmente... capitulo pronto... bem, eu tirei o fim dele(3 PÁGINAS) porque se não ele ia fikr gigantesco... ah sei lá... ñ sei mais o que falar... só que acho que vou demorar pra postar o CAP 15 apesar de ele já estar em desenvolvimento... porque ai ai.. to em fim de semestre tenho que estudar também né! Sorry pelo atraso novamente... e depois recorrijo os erros.

Bjs e abraços para todos.

N/B? ( Quando ela tiver terminado eu ponho) ?


	15. A Mansão Potter

Capítulo 15 – A Mansão Potter

Alguns meses depois, Voldemort continuava realizando pequenos ataques deixando a população extremamente preocupada. E como eles eram feitos sem nenhuma noção o Ministério da Magia estava em alvoroço, ainda mais com os ataques aos trouxas, os quais eles não conseguiram omitir. Os olímpicos, no entanto, continuavam treinando e na espera das férias de verão, algo que não demorou a acontecer.

- Então assim que o trem chegar iremos para a sede da Ordem correto? – perguntou Hermione

- Sim. Tenho que ir buscar o Monstro, a casa tem um feitiço anti-aparatação. E eu também não o quero atrapalhando a Ordem. – disse Harry antes de abrir a janela pra deixar uma coruja entrar – É pra você Mione, Profeta Diário.

- O que é? – perguntou Rony, se sujando com o chocolate que comia, ao ver a cara dela.

- Ai meu Merlim. – disse ela exaltada – Fudge foi deposto!

- Como é que é? – perguntou Thiago indo ler o jornal

"Ministro Deposto

O até hoje ministro Cornélio Fudge foi deposto esta madrugada após o fim da investigação do seu governo pelo Conselho Bruxo que o elegeu.

Os mais cotados para substituir Fudge são, Alvo Dumbledore, membro do Conselho e atual diretor de Hogwarts; Amélia Bonnes, chefe do departamento do controle do uso indevido da magia e Quim Shacklebolt, chefe dos aurores.

Os dois últimos são os mais prováveis já que Dumbledore se recusa terminantemente a deixar a diretoria de Hogwarts.

Mais informações nas páginas 5, 6 e 7."

- Quem não sabe que Dumbledore não ira aceitar? – disse Hermione voltando a sentar enquanto o trem seguia seu caminho.

- Parece que o pessoal já soube o que houve. – disse Thiago ouvindo as conversas aumentarem no trem.

- Bem agora eu sei porque Dumbledore não pode olhar minha casa antes. – disse Harry

- Por falar nele. Você pediu o Dobby e a Winky emprestados? – perguntou Thiago

- Sim. Ele disse que eles não irão fazer tanta falta em Hogwarts.

- Harry! – disse Hermione exasperada

- Ora Mione. O traste do Monstro não ira nos ajudar em nada! – disse ele revoltado mas reduzindo a vós ao falar – E eu vou pagar ao Dobby e a Winky assim que ela deixar.

- Mas nós podíamos fazer tudo. – resmungou ela cruzando os braços

- Ah claro e morrer entalados com a comida da Gina? – perguntou Rony – Não obrigado!

- Eu sei cozinhar... alguma coisa! – retrucou incerta Hermione. – Tenho livros de culinária.

- Mi, nós teremos dois elfos da luz como convidados. Seja Razoável. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Esta bem, vocês venceram. – disse ela irritada indo observar as árvores passarem rapidamente ao lado do trem.

A viagem corria tranqüilamente pelas montanhas e alguns alunos descansavam enquanto outros namoravam. O trio, mais Thiago estavam em uma cabine enquanto em outra estavam Isaias, Felix, Lyra e Juliana e numa terceira, Gina e Luna, estavam com Neville, e Draco provavelmente acompanhando a mãe. Mas nem tudo parecia calmo, pelo menos não pra Harry que dormia com o rosto colado na janela.

"Ele estava observando duas jovens sentadas a sua frente, em um campo florido. Uma ria sem parar e segurava uma Sakura, flor típica do Japão; enquanto a outra apenas sorria cativantemente com seus cabelos ruivos cobrindo seu rosto.

Mas derrepente o sonho mudou e agora ele descia escadas circulares imensas cobertas de cobras que se enroscavam entre-si, o caminho era extenso mas ao chegar ao fim havia apenas um chão de pedra puro, a não ser no centro do salão, onde dois círculos queimavam como uma barreira de fogo azul e vermelha protegendo um sol nascente e uma lua nova desenhados no chão.

Harry seguiu ao local mas assim que tentou tocar no fogo..."

Splash.

- Acorda cara! – riu Rony colocando a varinha pra trás.

- Seu trasgo! – bufou Harry completamente molhado pelo banho que deram nele.

- Bah! Nos já chegamos. – disse Thiago rindo também.

- Então? Vocês vêm ou não? – perguntou Hermione abrindo a porta de fora – Harry o que houve com você?

- Pergunta ao traste do teu namorado. – respondeu seco descendo do trem.

- Ronald Weasley! – exclamou ela batendo o pé.

- Você me paga Harry. – disse ele passando por ele com Hermione em seu encalço

- Esses dois. – riu Thiago.

- Depois eu cuido do senhor, Thiago. - disse Harry

- Glup. – fez Thiago antes de correr para perto de alguns colegas

Pouco tempo depois todos já estavam em carros cedidos pelo ministério, por ordem de Dumbledore para levá-los a casa dos Potter. Mas agora eles estavam se dirigindo à mansão Black.

- Aqui estamos, nós. – disse Harry indo até a porta enquanto o Sr. Weasley saia junto a Draco e a Sra. Malfoy que ainda não estava completamente recuperada. – Não vai demorar, volto já.

Algum tempo depois, cerca de 10 minutos ele voltava com o elfo berrando e segurando o tornozelo dele.

- Não mestre! Não! Não me separe da grande Senhora Black!

- Monstro! Controle-se! – gritou Harry jogando-o para dentro do carro

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione levantando o elfo indignada, enquanto este empurrava-a xingando.

- Me solta sua sangue-ruim!

- Ah, Mione esse ingrato já encheu! Não defende ele não! – devolveu Harry feroz pondo-o sentado em um banco.

- Mas... deixa pra lá. – disse ela com os olhos faiscando.

Mais uma hora de viagem onde eles nem enxergavam o que acontecia do lado de fora eles finalmente chegavam a Montreux, na Suíça onde ficava a nova Mansão Potter.

- Ali estão Dumbledore e o lobisomem. – disse Malfoy apontando a praça.

- Vamos logo os trouxas não podem nos ver. – disse Lupin, mas não sem antes falar com todos.

- Bela escolha por casa Harry. – disse Dumbledore caminhando junto a ele – Ah propósito fiz um feitiço antivisitas nela, só poderão ver a casa quem você escrever no livro.

- Que livro? – perguntou Harry

- Onde está o livro... – disse Lupin, que ouviu parte da conversa, olhando dentro dos bolsos da sacola que carregava. – Aqui Harry.

- O que é isso professor?

- Eu já lhe disse para me chamar de Remo. – disse Lupin parando em frente a um portão enferrujado caído ao lado – Escreva aqui o nome de todos.

- Ok. – disse assinando os nomes e vendo as caras de espanto e de surpresa de todos quando a imagem daquele lugar deplorável modificava mostrando agora um muro alto e branco separado por um grande portão de ferro preto com dois leões em pé e um "P" no meio.

- Um presentinho para você Harry. – disse Dumbledore tocando no portão que se abriu com um leve ranger permitindo a entrada de todos. – O Brasão dos Potter.

- Obrigado. – disse o garoto alisando o P antes de entrar e observar às árvores frutíferas espalhadas pelo enorme jardim.

- Uau! – exclamou Rony correndo para uma fonte que tinha quatro estatuas de bruxos, dois homens e duas mulheres jovens, jorrando água pela varinha.

- Nossa que lindas. – disse Juliana vendo as flores do jardim onde vários beija-flores voavam, pelo menos era assim que as fadinhas estavam parecendo de longe.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Felix apontando pra uma casa de vidro ao lado do jardim.

- Uma estufa. Tem plantas realmente interessantes lá. – disse Lupin andando até ele.

- Essa é a nossa casa Harry? – perguntou Thiago chamando a atenção de todos para a imponente casa que se erguia logo após os jardins.

A casa era na verdade uma mansão, baseada no estilo medieval, com várias torrinhas em cima no desenho de um castelo senhorial.

- Parece que sim.

- Caraca. – disse Hermione parando ao lado de Rony – É linda.

- E enorme. – disse Rony

- E é nossa. – disse Thiago se pendurando abraçado aos dois.

- Deixe-me avisar algumas coisas antes de vocês entrarem... – falava Lupin, mas ninguém ouvia.

O jardim às árvores, o chafariz, a estufa, e por fim a casa majestosa com suas janelas abertas e longas cortinas vermelhas balançando com o vento entontecia a todos e escondia o fato que os levava ali.

- Até que você tem bom gosto Potter. – disse Malfoy andando até a porta quando...

WRAP

Malfoy agora estava preso pela perna de ponta à cabeça por uma planta que saia de um dos vasos escondidos ao lado da pequena escadaria de entrada.

- Vocês deviam me ouvir. – disse Lupin se segurando para não rir. – Os donos da casa devem passar antes pelo arco para que as plantas não os ataquem.

- Ok. Agora da pra vocês me tirarem daqui? – disse Malfoy, pois a planta não deixava ele pegar a varinha.

- Lumus! – disse Harry fazendo a planta recuar soltando Malfoy.

- Ai. – disse Malfoy se levantando com o braço dolorido – Da próxima vez que for me ajuda Potter, tenha mais cuidado.

- Porque ele teria? Vaso ruim não quebra. – disse Jorge passando logo atrás de Harry, que ao tocar na porta com a varinha fez com que ela se abrisse.

Logo em seguida um borrão verde saltou, sabe Merlim de onde, se agarrando as pernas de Harry e o derrubando no chão.

- Olá Dobby. – disse Thiago levantando Harry do chão.

- D-desculpe Srs. Potter, mas Dobby estava com muitas saudades dos senhores. – disse ele torcendo as orelhas – Dobby mau! Dobby mau!

- Dobby! O que eu te disse sobre ficar se maltratando? – falou duramente Thiago.

- D-desculpe. – disse novamente, mas dando um pulo depois – Ops!

- E eu já disse que você não é nosso escravo para ficar pedindo desculpas o tempo todo... – falou pela milésima vez Harry.

- Elfos domésticos devem sempre obedecer a seus mestres Dobby. – disse uma voz severa e chorosa escondida em um canto do saguão de entrada.

- O que faz escondida Winky? – perguntou Hermione que puxava Monstro pela mão.

- Estou no meu local de submissão, libertadora de elfos. – disse a Elfa com amargura.

- Eu desisto desses elfos. – disse Harry balançando à cabeça inconformado – Winky leve as garotas ao quarto delas.

- Por aqui. – disse a elfa estralando os dedos e fazendo as malas flutuarem pela esquerda da escadaria.

- Dobby leva os senhores. – disse o Elfo levando as malas após fazer uma cara feia pro Monstro que resmungava coisas inaudíveis.

- Faça isso Dobby. – disse Harry sorrindo com a cara feia de Dobby e depois virando para os garotos – Podem ir. Tenho que falar com Dumbledore e o Prof. Lupin.

- Remo, Harry apenas Remo. – disse Lupin entrando numa sala lateral.

- Você fica aqui Monstro. – disse Harry sentando-o forçadamente numa poltrona da entrada. – Quando eu terminar aqui verei o que farei com você.

- Sim senhor. – disse o elfo com os braços cruzados enquanto resmungava – Escória do mundo bruxo, mestiço imundo.

Logo depois Harry entrou e se sentou em uma poltrona em frente a uma lareira com Dumbledore sentado a sua esquerda e Lupin sentado a direita, cada um em uma respectiva cadeira, observando o garoto que apenas tamborilava os dedos uns nos outros olhando a fumaça que saia das chamas apagadas.

- E então Harry? – perguntou Lupin. – O que você queria falar conosco?

- É sobre sua vinda para essa casa? – perguntou Dumbledore com o olhar preocupado.

O garoto nada respondeu, apenas levantou tirando um pequenino espelho do bolso e pondo-o na mesa em pé.

-Engorgio! – disse ele fazendo o espelho crescer e tocando no vidro aquoso quando terminou – Galadriel?

- Harry? – perguntou uma voz de dentro do espelho que se remexeu até formar a imagem dela olhando o espelho.

- Sim sou eu. Você poderia vir me ajudar aqui? – perguntou ele pondo a mão dentro – Acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- Aqui estou. – disse ela saindo do espelho segurando a mão dele – Hmm vejo que tem companhia.

- Sim. –disse Harry vendo a cara de surpreso de Lupin e o olhar intrigado de Dumbledore sobre a mulher – Esta é Galadriel.

- O que foi isso Harry? – perguntou exaltado Lupin

- Acalme-se Remo. –disse Dumbledore apertando a mão dela – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu Alvo Dumbledore. – disse ela cumprimentando-o também - E você deve ser Remo Lupin. Amigo dos pais de Harry.

- Estou esperando Harry. – disse Lupin após cumprimentá-la com má vontade.

- Bem, tudo começou nas férias... – e Harry contou tudo que aconteceu com os descendentes divinos desde o inicio até aquele momento omitindo alguns detalhes enquanto Galadriel apenas interrompia contando algumas coisas que foram "permitidas pelos deuses" como ela dizia.

- Entendo. – disse Dumbledore cansado ao ouvir tudo. – À algum tempo venho percebendo um aumento da magia em Hogwarts, deve ser devido a isso.

- Porque tudo acontece com você? – perguntou Lupin a Harry

- Não tive muitas escolhas. – sorriu ele – Posso ter perdido meus pais e nada nem ninguém substituirá eles. Mas se não fosse por isso jamais teria feito tudo o que fiz. E jamais me perdoaria se um amigo meu estivesse no meu lugar. Então acho que o meu destino é ser o que sou. O-menino-que-sobreviveu ou qualquer nome que eles estejam me chamando agora.

- Ah Harry, tenho medo que assim como tiraram sua inocência possam tirar o amor que seus pais lutaram para que você tivesse. – disse Lupin.

- Não se preocupe isso não vai acontecer. – disse Harry olhando um quadro na parede

- Mas então vocês vieram para cá para "treinar"? – perguntou Dumbledore – Você não acha muito cedo para vocês entrarem em um campo de batalha?

- Não vamos atrás dele, "ainda". Apenas vamos aprender como nos defender e usar nossos poderes. – riu Harry – Acho que vocês deviam deixar de nos tratar como criancinhas.

- Hum. – fez Dumbledore olhando desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo – E os seus mestres? Estão para chegar certo?

- Sim. Os eles devem chegar dentro de alguns dias. Hoje nós descansaremos e a partir de amanhã iremos preparar a casa para que ela possa recebê-los bem. – disse Harry firme.

- Elfos da Luz. Isso vai ser interessante.

- Concerteza. – disse Harry sorrindo

- Você está cada dia mais parecido com o seu pai. – riu Lupin

- É bom saber disso. – disse Harry sorrindo.

Enquanto isso Winky levava as garotas pelo corredor da esquerda, que só tinha três portas uma de um lado e duas do outro, entrando no lado que só tinha uma.

Assim que entraram as garotas davam voltas pelo quarto redondo vendo as paredes e os quadros de belos rapazes da antiguidade dançando em círculos enquanto um mais forte cantarolava e distribuía vinhos a todos.

- Este será o quarto das senhoritas. – disse a elfa colocando as malas em suas respectivas camas próximas a janela.

- Uau. – disse Lyra. – É o Harry tem bom gosto.

- Não tenha duvida disso. – disse Hermione rindo da cara de Gina com os comentários.

- O banheiro fica na porta a frente. A outra porta será o quarto da Srta. que irá chegar depois. E segundo ordens deve ficar fechado. – disse a elfa como se tivesse lendo um papel.

- Já sabemos. Recebemos o aviso de Galadriel. – disse Luna se sentando numa bancada – Vamos ver os meninos?

- Pode ser. – disse Gina com esperança de ver Harry.

Já no lado direito se encaminhavam os garotos. Dobby já havia explicado tudo e eles apenas conversavam amigavelmente.

- Muito bonita a casa. – disse Isaias enquanto olhava o jardim pela janela.

- Bonita sim. Mas nada comparada a antiga Mansão Malfoy. – disse Draco olhando o quadro – Pelo menos tínhamos um quarto por hospede.

- Aqui também temos, ex-senhor de Dobby. – respondeu o elfo com altivez enquanto Malfoy o olhava de cima a baixo – Só que o Senhor Potter exigiu que ocultássemos eles pois vocês deveriam dormir juntos. Ele disse algo sobre se relacionarem melhor.

- Quer dizer que... – disse Fred com a sombrancelha levantada

- ... todas as tapeçarias que vimos até chegarmos aqui são quartos? – completou Jorge olhando o elfo ameaçadoramente

- Nem todos. – disse o Elfo chegando para trás – Mas as que são, tem um feitiço protetor que impede que qualquer um sem ser os Senhores Potter entre.

- Temos que conversar com o Harry, Jorge.

- Concerteza, Fred.

- Ah vocês dois fiquem quietos! – disse Felix jogando almofadas nos dois.

- Nos fale sobre as outras tapeçarias Dobby. – disse Thiago querendo conhecer sua casa.

- Bem, não sabemos todas porque não tivemos tempo de olhar, mas neste mesmo corredor tem uma sala de banho, a que tem uma tapeçaria com desenhos de uma piscina; e temos também uma sala com alguns itens trouxas, que nós elfos não sabemos. É a tapeçaria com o desenho de duas bolas com um traço no meio.

- Hmm. Sala de ginástica? – perguntou Felix pra Isaias com uma cara sonhadora

- Provável. – riu Isaias – Mas nem pense em se enfurnar la dentro.

- Sala de ginástica? O que é isso? – perguntou Rony ao ver Felix murchar.

- É uma sala cheia de aparelhos que servem para fazer exercícios físicos e melhorar condicionamentos. – disse Hermione entrando no quarto

- Hey! Bate na porta antes de entrar. – disse Jorge que estava pondo uma camisa

- E se nós estivéssemos "há vontade"? – completou Fred rindo

- Ora, não encham. – disse Juliana pulando na cama de Isaias

- E o Harry? – perguntou Gina a Thiago

- Ainda nada. - disse ele seguindo até ela a abraçando – Será que Dumbledore vai permitir?

- Hey que negocio é esse com a nossa irmã? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Glup! – fez Thiago correndo para trás de Gina.

Enquanto isso no escritório estavam Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore e Galadriel conversando.

- Quer dizer que o Tom, chegou a esse ponto... – disse Dumbledore triste

- Dumbledore, sei que você acredita nas pessoas e que elas podem mudar. Mas no caso de Voldemort. – disse Harry levantando – Acredito no mesmo que Hagrid, Tom Riddle não tem humanidade o suficiente para isso.

- Concordo com isso também. – disse Lupin – Mas então vamos almoçar? Os elfos tiveram grande trabalho pra preparar uma refeição descente enquanto trabalhavam conosco.

- Realmente. – disse Harry – Nos acompanha Galadriel?

- Certamente. – disse ela levantando e indo até ele

- OK. – disse Harry apontando para frente e chamando – Dobby!

No quarto...

Estavam conversando quando de repente Dobby deu um pulo e desapareceu deixando todos curiosos menos Malfoy e Winky.

- Que foi? Nunca viram um elfo sendo chamado pelo seu dono? – perguntou Malfoy rindo

- Fica quieto babaca. – disse Lyra fechando a cara e indo para o outro lado do quarto, contrário ao de onde ele estava.

No saguão

Bang – fez o elfo quando apareceu à frente dos quatro – O senhor Potter chamou?

- Sim Dobby. Por favor, chame todos para o almoço. – disse Harry

- Ah sim. Já está tudo preparado lá fora senhor.

- Então vamos. Ah, peça a Winky para alimentar o Monstro e depois levá-lo para o quarto dele.

Já havia se passado alguns dias que eles haviam chegado ali, metade da casa já estava arrumada, mas o restante dos cômodos, nem mesmo os elfos domésticos conheciam. Os Olímpicos continuavam seu treinamento, agora com a ajuda de Lupin que ficou na casa para segurança deles. Galadriel aparecia duas a três vezes no dia e ia aos quartos reservados aos elfos ficando lá durante horas, apesar de muitas vezes supervisionar os treinos deles.

- O que ela faz tanto lá dentro? – perguntou Thiago a Harry enquanto desciam escadas circulares levando candelabros para o porto subterrâneo.

- Não sei. – disse Harry parando – Chegamos. Acenda as velas enquanto eu dou uma olhada por aqui.

- Cuidado. – disse Thiago enquanto Harry vasculhava o local com a iluminação da varinha.

- Ahm. Thiago. – chamou Harry após alguns segundos

- Que foi? – perguntou o garoto alarmado

- Não precisa acender mais velas. – disse Harry cheirando algo nas mãos. – Traga uma vela.

- To levando. – disse o garoto que já estava no meio do caminho vendo Harry por o dedo em um liquido que havia nas laterais da câmara. – O que é isto?

- Algum tipo de combustível. – disse pegando a vela – Provavelmente um candelabro corrediço. Vamos ver se ainda funciona.

Após atirar a vela no vão, o corrimão começou a se acender rapidamente espantando os dois enquanto iluminava as paredes e colunas altas ornamentadas com belos quadros, desenhados diretamente nelas, e a piscina grande e funda ligada ao lado de fora.

- Nossa, bonito aqui. – disse Thiago andando. – O que são essas escrituras?

- Não sei. Provavelmente runas antigas. Depois perguntamos a Mione.

- Srs. Potter. – chamou Dobby a entrada – os Srs. Tem visita.

- Quem é Dobby? – perguntou Harry estranhando

- O duende Grampo.

- Ah sim, leve-o para o escritório, já iremos lá. – disse Harry pegando o caderno no bolso e anotando o nome de Grampo.

Alguns instantes depois Harry já estava sentado junto a Thiago e ao duende que carregava um pergaminho extremamente grosso, enrolado embaixo do braço.

- A que devo a visita Grampo? – perguntou Harry

- Trouxe uma lista com todas as informações que consegui obter sobre propriedades, lojas, empresas, animais e principalmente cofres em Gringotes.

- Cofres? – perguntou Thiago enquanto o duende abria o pergaminho na mesa.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse Harry começando a ler – 6 propriedades espalhadas pela Europa, 4 em diversos lugares do mundo, 3 redes de lojas em associado, aluguel de 2 lojas na Inglaterra, 1 no Beco Diagonal e 1 na Travessa do Tranco, um " rebanho" de Gira-giras, usados na produção de doces, 1 dragão olho de Opala, e 3 Crupes em uma casa na Alemanha, 1 Hipogrifo que está nas propriedades de Hogwarts e 1 seminviso que vive na antiga Mansão Potter além da rede " trouxa" Griffon Empreendimentos que é dona de diversos Shoppings, Hotéis, Empresas e Prédios, além de algumas lojas.

- Antiga Mansão Potter? – perguntou Thiago enquanto Harry via os nomes das lojas e empresas pertencentes a Griffon.

- Não a casa onde aconteceu... é a casa dos pais de Thiago Potter, seus avós.

- Ok, continuando,... 2 contas em bancos trouxas e cerca de 5 cofres em Gringotes, dois contendo ouro e jóias pertencentes aos Black, sendo que um terceiro que os pertencia foi dado a Nymphandora Tonks, e 2 cofres pertencentes aos Potter, contendo ouro, jóias e alguns outros objetos.

- Hm, está faltando 1 não é? – perguntou ao duende Thiago

- Precisamente. – disse o duende se erguendo e indo até Harry entregando-lhe uma pedra avermelhada.

- O que é isso Grampo? – perguntou Harry olhando a pedra que parecia ter sido esculpida pelo homem e não pela natureza.

- A chave do último cofre. Uma chave mágica, precisamente falando. Apenas aqueles que tiverem sangue de Gryffindor poderão usá-la para abrir o cofre.

- Mas nós somos Potter e não Gryffindor. – retrucou Harry

- Desculpe senhor Potter mas esta chave esta em seu cofre a alguns muitos anos, alem do que ela só pode funcionar em lugares que apenas Gryffindors tem acesso. E como os Potter são uma das famílias mais velhas e respeitadas do mundo Bruxo ela pode muito bem ter tido alguma ligação com os Gryffindor inclusive ligação consangüínea.

- Mas... – disse Harry pensando logo depois que isso poderia ser verdade já que objetos pertencentes a Godric já o ajudaram.

- Só a 1 jeito de descobrir. O senhor deverá tentar abrir o cofre. – disse o duende.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Harry já jogando pó de flú na lareira. – Isso pode explicar muita coisa. Gringotes!

- Vamos também. – disse Thiago entrando na lareira e levando o duende junto.

- Nossa como vocês demoraram. – disse Harry parado em frente a lareira.

- Nós demoramos ou você correu demais? – perguntou Thiago com a sombrancelha levantada.

- Antes que o Sr. corra novamente. – começou o duende pegando o pergaminho e enfeitiçando ele – Toda vez que os senhores quiserem saber algo sobre suas propriedades podem escrever no pergaminho que ele mesmo o informará.

- OK. – disse Harry – Vamos logo.

- Por aqui. – disse o duende abrindo a portinhola de um vagão e deixando os outros se arrumarem – Estão prontos?

- Como? – perguntou Thiago quando os cintos se mexeram sozinhos prendendo a todos fortemente nas cadeiras.

- Medida de segurança, não se preocup... – disse o duende mas ninguém ouviu o final pois o vagão começou a correr rapidamente.

O vagão começou primeiro em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas, foi então que o vagonete começou a pegar mais velocidade e o duende falou.

- Se abaixem!

Segundos depois estavam todos agachados enquanto o vagão trocava da posição de 180 graus para a de 90 graus fazendo todos se sobressaltarem enquanto passava por um lago de lava e saindo logo depois acima de um rio subterrâneo escuro jogando água por todos os lados, mas ao invés de reduzir a velocidade como fez anteriormente ele continuou seguindo em frente numa velocidade vertiginosa só reduzindo ela quando tiveram que passar por dois imensos dragões que guardavam a entrada de uma outra caverna dentro da parede.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry ao perceber que os cintos se soltaram.

- Chegando nos cofres mais antigos de Gringotes. – disse o duende antes de abrir uma imensa cortina de visgo que descia do teto da caverna com um estalar de dedos.

- Uau! – disseram os dois quando viram um pequeno lago azul a sua frente com uma cachoeirinha caindo lentamente nele e fazendo pequenas ondulações, além das estalactites estalagmites de cor transparente que espalhadas pelo local iluminavam muito bem o local.

- Por aqui. – disse o duende apontando pra um dos arcos moldados pelas estalactites e estalagmites.

- O cofre não tem numero? – perguntou Harry olhando pra Grampo.

- Este e um dos cofres mais velhos de Gringotes, Sr Potter e por isso que não são identificados, tem uma magia antiga permitindo apenas os herdeiros para entrar – ele faz um gesto para que Harry prossiga – Você deve ir na frente do cofre e falar o seu nome.

- Er... Onde está a porta? – Pergunta Thiago logo atrás dele e Grampo dá um tapa na testa e fala.

- É só senhor olhar diretamente para a parede e falar seu nome.

- Vamos lá então – Harry respira fundo e encara a parede em sua frente –Eu sou Harry James Potter – ele esperou durante um tempo, mas nada acontecia.

- E se eu? – sussurrou Thiago antes de ficar a frente do brasão – E eu sou Thiago Potter.

Quando eles estavam para desistir, uma voz forte apaga o feitiço de ilusão e uma porta enorme com um brasão com dois leões deitados um acima e um abaixo de um "G" aparece em frente a eles.

Quando Harry se aproxima, ele toma um susto quando o primeiro leão no brasão fala.

- Sejam bem vindos Harry James Potter e Thiago Potter ao cofre ancestral da família Gryffindorr – Harry fica um tempo em choque – Vamos lá, sou um leão, mas eu não mordo – o leão fala jocoso enquanto o outro apenas ri.

No começo Harry fica ainda chocado, mas logo ele começa a rir.

- Você tem o humor um pouco selvagem não? – pergunta Thiago atrás de Harry

- E o que seu pai e seu avô sempre nos falavam – diz o segundo leão olhando para Harry.

- Você conheceu meu pai? Meus avós?

- Entrando nesse cofre você os conhecera também –Harry olha para Grampo que entende e fica no vagão. – Você tem a chave não?

- Sim. – disse Harry pegando a pedra avermelhada e colocando no centro do brasão.

- Os dois juntos, por favor. – disse o outro

Após uma girada a pedra brilhou forte e depois perdeu a cor enquanto a porta tremia liberando um pouco de poeira existente por ali e subindo para um compartimento em cima.

- Nos vemos lá dentro. – disse um dos leões antes de desaparecer.

Harry entrou no cofre segurando a mão de Thiago, ele era imenso, com vários moveis, pinturas, esculturas, pilhas de dinheiros, jóias e livros de vários tipo, ele podia facilmente pensar que se alguém quisesse morar ali dentro com certeza viveria uma vida confortável.

- Gigantesco. – disse Harry olhando alguns quadros que pareciam estar em sono profundo enquanto uma leve poeira cobria a todos.

- Parece que temos visitas. – disse uma voz feminina ao fundo do enorme cofre – Estamos aqui.

Harry tomou um susto, mas logo se aproximou do quadro que tinham dois senhores idosos que ele já havia visto em algum lugar.

- Não nos reconhece mais meu jovem? – perguntou o Senhor idoso.

- Ora. É natural. Ele só nos viu quando tinha apenas alguns meses.

- Vô, vó? – perguntou Harry com os olhos começando a umedecer.

- Exatamente. – disse o Senhor se levantando. – Sou Richard Potter. Seu avô.

- E eu sou Marianne Potter sua avó.

- Eu... – começou Harry, mas não conseguiu continuar, pois agora as lágrimas desciam fracamente – Eu gostaria de tê-los conhecido. D-desculpe vocês morreram por minha causa certo!

- Ora meu querido. Não diga isso! – disse Marianne se levantando exasperada.

- Harry! – exclamou Thiago – Não se esqueça que não foi apenas a sua família que foi destruída...

Harry olhou curioso para os dois que sorriam um para o outro como se já se conhecessem a tempos.

- E quem é esse jovem? – perguntou Richard

- Ah sim... ele é um Potter. Thiago Potter meu irmão mais novo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Richard – Thiago só teve um filho... você.

- É que bem, ele também não tinha família assim como eu. E quando nós nos vimos uma ligação de irmão se formou e acabei por adotá-lo, uma história compriiiida.

- Nossa... Godric não me contou isso. – falou Marianne para Richard – Ele me disse que nosso descendente estava aprontando mas não nos contou sobre isso.

- Godric? – perguntou Harry.

- Godric Gryffindor? – Perguntou Thiago – Ele está aqui?

- Ora mais é claro, onde vocês acham que o seu antecedente estaria? – falou um leão real ao lado de Harry

- Como? – fez Thiago pulando pro lado de Harry quando o outro leão se esfregou nele.

- Estes são Lion e Noil gêmeos leões que protegem este cofre e todos os Gryffindors. – disse Marianne rindo. – Mas como ele dizia, os Potter são descendentes dos Gryffindor assim como muitas outras famílias do seu mundo atual.

- Mas então porque apenas nós pudemos entrar? – perguntou Thiago

- Porque os Potter foram escolhidos pelo ultimo Gryffindor. Para representá-los no mundo bruxo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem até o fundo do cofre para pegar a moldura dele. Ele não irá falar com vocês de primeira, mas seria bom que vocês tivessem ela ao seu lado sempre pra que ele pudesse dar bons conselhos a mentes tão perigosas como as suas.

- Aqui. – disse um dos leões entregando um quadro que estava em branco com uma moldura dourada entrelaçada com fitilhos vermelhos.

- Mas então... – começou Harry

- No momento certo você saberá jovem Potter. – disse o Noil empurrando-os para fora – Agora vocês devem ir. Um mensageiro nos informou que vocês estão muito ocupados.

- Vó, posso levar vocês? – perguntou Harry já na porta.

- Em outro momento meu querido. – disse ela dando um adeus

- Até logo meu neto! Meus Netos! – berrou Richard de longe dando adeus também.

- Podem ir. – disse o leão ao chegar na porta do cofre. – Nós ficaremos aqui esperando o momento certo de sairmos de nossa função ou de defendê-los descendentes de Gryffindor.

- Até mais. Lion, Noil! – disseram os dois seguindo até o vagão e saindo em silêncio enquanto Harry apenas sorria bobo sussurando "Meus avós".

- Irei colocar o cofre dos Gryffindor em seus nomes senhores Potter. Desejam mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o Duende quando chegaram próximo a lareira.

- Não. Obrigado, Grampo. – disse Thiago vendo que Harry ainda estava abalado. – Vamos Harry o pessoal deve estar preocupado.

- Vamos. – disse Harry entrando na lareira junto ao irmão e gritando – Mansão Potter!

- Harry! Thiago! Onde vocês estavam! Será que vocês não tem juízo! – começou Hermione enquanto Lupin e Dobby os ajudavam a levantar.

- Mione. Depois o sermão. – disse Gina ao ver a cara de Harry. – Vocês dois vão já se arrumar. Os Elfos vão chegar em breve. E vocês devem estar pelo menos apresentáveis.

- Como? – disse Harry acordando dos seus devaneios. – Vamos Thiago. Remo pendure este quadro em cima da lareira.

- Mas ele está em branco! – disse Lupin, mas eles já haviam sumido. – Bem, se ele pediu.

Pouco tempo depois todos estavam na entrada subterrânea da mansão completamente iluminada pelo archote corrediço e com várias folhas e flores arrumados de maneira exata por todo os espaços por Galadriel.

- Não se esqueçam dos seus nomes! – disse ela quando uma névoa densa começou a entrar pela ligação com o lago.

A névoa cobriu quase tudo menos a água que continuava a brilhar de modo intenso, quando alguém interrompeu com um gritinho apontando para o céu onde algo parecendo um navio com muitas velas descia navegando pela névoa até aterrissar no lago por fora lentamente causando leves ondulações até que chegou na entrada do porto onde eles finalmente conseguiram distinguir duas imagens em sombras atrás da névoa.

N/A: Eu sei... ñ tá essas coca-cola toda... mas bem... eu dei o meu melhor... em breve(ñ sei quando) trago o capítulo 16. Que ñ tem ainda um nome definido. Alguns leitores assíduos das fics aki da F&B deve ter notado certa semelhança entre algumas coisas que apareceram neste capítulo com o que acontceceu em outra fanfic(Harry Potter e o Espelho Real) é que neste capítulo eu tive ajuda do Kawa pra escrever a parte do cofre. :P Então este capítulo é destinado a ele.

N/B: Lyra assim q vc puder beta este cap...


	16. E O Treinamento Começa

Capítulo 16 – E O Treinamento Começa

Quanto mais o navio chegava mais definidas ficavam as formas dos dois que estavam na frente.

- Não sabia que o navio seria tão grande. – disse Rony.

- Este é um navio de viagem da Família Real Élfica. – disse Galadriel indo até a frente do barco e dissipando a névoa com um acenar de mãos, mostrando que este já se encontrava atracado e com os jovens descendo a rampa. – Como vão meus amigos?

- Muito bem minha querida amiga. – disse a mulher élfica

- Assim como eu Galadriel. – disse o elfo – E você?

- Muito bem meus queridos Príncipe Ereinion e Princesa Lúthien. – disse ela andando até eles enquanto todos observavam os recém chegados.

Ela de cabelos longos loiros e olhos castanhos escuros com um vestido longo branco que contrastava com as jóias de ouro que usava por cima, tudo coberto por uma capa prateada longa presa por um broche em forma de folha. E o homem de cabelos longos negros, mas com incríveis olhos azuis trajando uma roupa também branca com uma capa longa prateada por cima também presa pelo broche em forma de folha. Ambos usando uma fina coroa de ouro que mais parecia um fio de seda de tão rico em beleza.

Logo após Galadriel deu os braços aos dois e caminhando dentro do corredor que os jovens bruxos formaram os apresentava enquanto estes apenas os cumprimentavam com acenos de cabeça.

- Estes são, Rúmil e Felagund. – disse ela apontando para Felix e Luna.

- Prazer. – disseram polidamente os príncipes.

- Nessa e Lólindir. – disse Galadriel mostrando Lyra e Draco e seguindo mostrando os gêmeos Fred & Jorge e logo após Isaias e Juliana. – Elrohir e Feanáro. E logo depois Arafinwe e Enelya.

- É um real prazer conhecê-los. – responderam novamente de forma polida.

- Agora Caranthir e Míriel. – disse ela apontando pra Rony e Hermione e logo após pra Gina e Harry. – E por fim Aredhel e Elerosse Tinehtele.

- O famoso líder dos descendentes. – disse o elfo olhando nos olhos de Harry como se pudesse ver toda a vida dele naquele instante.

- Aham, aham. – fez Thiago à frente deles.

- Ah, sim. Este é Maglor Tinehtele. – fez Galadriel sorrindo apontando pra Thiago. e logo após mostrando Alvo e Lupin. – E aqueles são amigos. Alvo Dumbledore e Remo Lupin.

- É um grande prazer recebê-los em nossa casa. – disse Harry se juntando ao irmão. – Príncipe Ereinion e Princesa Lúthien.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – disseram ambos, mas sem tirar os olhos de Thiago que chegou a dar um passo para trás ao perceber os olhares em cima dele.

- Vamos subir. O jantar esta a nossa espera. – disse Galadriel subindo as escadas. – Pedi para que fosse preparado um banquete bruxo para recebê-los de forma adequada.

Ao chegarem à varanda onde seria servido o jantar os elfos se depararam com algo que já se esperava não ser muito bom.

- Elfos das Trevas? – perguntou Lúthien a Galadriel pondo a mão na cintura onde havia um círculo dourado.

- Não necessariamente. Eles são uma forma élfica que não quis se desenvolver. – disse ela chamando os dois elfos domésticos que estavam ali. – Estes são Dobby e Winky, elfos domésticos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ereinion com os olhos seguros em Harry e Thiago – Elfos não são escravos!

- Nós escolhemos a submissão! – disse Winky observando as orelhas pontiagudas provenientes dos outros – E os nossos mestres respeitam isso.

- Respeitamos, mas não concordamos. – disse Thiago se sentando a mesa, suando frio após o olhar do príncipe.

- Se eles escolheram isso meu irmão. Nos não podemos fazer nada. – disse Lúthien se sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Galadriel.

- Você esta certa. – disse Ereinion retirando uma espada da cintura e se sentando ao lado dela com os olhos fechados.

- Esta é ...? – perguntou Galadriel em uma língua que somente os elfos entendiam.

- Anduril? Sim é ela. – disse na mesma língua ao desembainhar a espada, mostrando a ela. – Nossos pais nos deram antes de virmos para cá.

- Eu recebi a Catra. – se intrometeu Lúthien mostrando a argola grande que estava em sua cintura. – Mas falemos do que interessa a todos nós.

- Correto. Este é o grupo que nós treinaremos Galadriel? – perguntou Ereinion observando a todos que até o momento estavam apenas observando a conversa deles, ou melhor observando a eles já que não entendiam sobre o que conversavam – Eles parecem estar em transe.

- Vocês sabem que a beleza élfica faz isso com qualquer um que não os conheça. – disse Galadriel sorrindo. – Além do que eles não entendem élfico.

- Claro. Eles já sabem quem são? Ou pelo menos despertaram alguma parte do poder?

- Ainda não. Ainda faltam cinco despertarem. Os que já despertaram estão tomando água purificada diariamente para que não ocorra nada de errado. – disse Galadriel observando-os – E apenas Um sabe quem é. Já sabem como treiná-los?

- Eu treinarei os rapazes. – disse Ereinion – Começando as cinco da manhã.

- Eu treinarei as garotas. – disse Lúthien – Começando no mesmo horário.

- De inicio separaremos os treinos por força cósmica. Eles estão muito diferenciados em nível. – disse Ereinion observando-os.

- Logo após eles ficarem estabilizados começaremos com os treinos específicos em cada poder que despertar neles. – disse Lúthien – Além do treinamento com armas.

- E por último. Eles farão o teste, sua responsabilidade, e somente ai saberemos se eles são tão bons quanto você nos contou. – disse Ereinion

- Desculpem-me mas, – perguntou Hermione muito curiosa. – que tipo de treinos vocês prepararam para a gente?

- Alguma coisa referente a parte física, outra referente a aprender a magia pura, e a ultima que é saber usar o poder da natureza. – disse Ereinion olhando-a o que fez com que Rony chegasse mais perto dela.

- Não se preocupe meu jovem. – sorriu a princesa – Meu belo irmão não poderia competir com o amor que você sente por essa jovem.

- O–ok. – disse Rony ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos assim como Hermione enquanto os outros apenas riam.

Após o jantar Lúthien foi junto aos outros para sala de estar onde estava contando a história dos seus antepassados. Mas Ereinion e Harry ficaram na varanda de trás observando o lago escuro e frio daquela noite clara, onde apenas a lua os iluminava.

- É um belo lugar aqui. – disse o príncipe.

- Com certeza. – disse Harry sem se virar para ele. – Me conte. Você acredita que sejamos capazes de deter Voldemort?

- Porque me faz perguntas sobre coisas as quais não compreendo? – disse o elfo olhando-o – A única coisa que posso afirmar é que vocês tem grande potencial. Mas caso não batalhem muito não adiantará em nada esse potencial, e então as trevas irão reinar.

- Ok. – disse Harry bocejando.

- Vamos entrar. Vocês devem dormir eu e minha irmã trouxemos algumas ervas para que os que ainda não despertaram liberem seu poder. Amanhã começaremos tudo.

- Certo. – disse Harry finalmente olhando-o – Incrível como parece que o conheço de algum lugar.

- Talvez nossos espíritos tenham se encontrado em uma outra época. – disse o elfo enigmaticamente ao ver Harry entrar, enquanto uma nuvem espessa aparecia ao céu com um rosto feminino e idoso.

- "Que bom que você chegou bem." – disse a mulher idosa aparecendo lentamente a frente do elfo.

- E eu espero ser digno desta confiança que você nos deu Mãe-Terra. – disse ele se ajoelhando.

- "Assim como os deuses vocês elfos são meus filhos, portanto merecem essa chance." – disse ela olhando o céu.

- E meus irmãos deuses já aceitaram? – perguntou o elfo a ela.

- "A maioria sim. Mas ainda existem alguns que ainda temem a essa guerra." – disse sumindo.

- Não sei por quê. Não serão eles que iram lutar. – disse ele com amargura.

- "Estes jovens possuem o mesmo espírito deles, um espírito irmão que a muito foi prometido. Se eles morrerem uma era de terror e escuridão cairá sobre a terra. Vocês também deviam temer isso, ou vocês acham que ela só ira atingir aqui, e as terras perdidas continuarão sãs e salvas?" – disse ela firme.

- Você está certa. Avalon e Lothlórien não ficaram de fora. Agora deixe-me ir. Devo começar a preparar as ervas. E não se esqueça de manter os olímpicos bem atentos amanhã. – disse ele já entrando

- "Eu os deixarei. Até mais ver meu filho." – disse ela sumindo totalmente.

- Até, Gaia. – disse o Elfo por fim.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversas todos foram para seus respectivos dormitórios enquanto Dobby ficava a espera de Ereinion, pois este com a ajuda de Lúthien preparavam as ervas que estavam no navio, para o dia seguinte.

Quando o dia ainda amanhecia todos foram acordados por Dobby que ainda estava com os olhos inchados pela noite mal dormida e por Winky.

- Aff... que férias ótimas. – zombou Malfoy bocejando enquanto desciam as escadas junto aos outros.

- O que você queria? Estamos aqui para treinar. – disse Thiago balançando os ombros – Isso não é um acampamento.

- Ah não. Neste caso vou descer na próxima estação, devo ter pego o trem errado. – disse Malfoy sarcasticamente.

- Hunf. Idiota. – disse Thiago nem ligando enquanto os outros olhavam feio pra Malfoy.

- Até que fim vocês chegaram. - Disse Hermione junto às outras garotas que já estavam no varandado, todas vestindo uma roupa branca com detalhes verdes, uma blusa que vinha até a metade da barriga com manga comprida e uma calça que moldava suas pernas torneadas.

- Que roupas são essas? – perguntou Rony vermelho pra Hermione que corou tentando esconder a barriga.

- Para o treinamento. – disse Lúthien atirando roupas pra os rapazes que chegavam, enquanto todos olhavam para ela babando – O que foi?

- N-nada. – disse Fred sorrindo enquanto olhava a roupa similar à das garotas só que de uma cor verde musgo, e sem barrigas de fora. – Apenas achamos as roupas legais.

- Vão se trocar e venham logo para irmos treinar. – disse Ereinion que vinha logo atrás com as mesmas vestes que os rapazes, atraindo a atenção das garotas.

Algum tempo depois todos desciam pelas escadarias para o navio onde iriam começar o treinamento.

- Bem vindos ao Navio Real Élfico. – disse Lúthien – Hoje começaremos com os que ainda não possuem os poderes despertados.

- Porque? – perguntou Fred – Porque não esperamos o nosso poder despertar como os dos outros?

- Você realmente acha que vocês tem esse tempo todo? – perguntou Ereinion abrindo uma porta do navio – Quanto aos outros... bem... talvez precisemos de sua ajuda.

- Ahm. Porque? – perguntou Felix ao entrar.

- Porque nós conseguiríamos controlar o poder de 1 de vocês sem problema. Mas de 5 juntos. Não sei se seremos tão capazes. – disse Lúthien simpática como sempre.

Após todos entrarem e Lúthien fechar a porta às luzes que já eram poucas se apagaram mostrando o teto numa coloração petróleo onde algumas estrelas brilhavam distantes. E no meio do local onde eles se encontravam um círculo brilhando em azul com diversas inscrições em uma língua que nem mesmo Hermione conhecia.

- Os cinco que ainda não despertaram entrem no círculo e se ajoelhem no chão um em frente ao outro e segurando as mãos uns dos outros. – disse Ereinion firme – Os outros rodeiem o círculo e se concentrem na queima de sua energia.

- Aqui está meu irmão. – disse Lúthien entregando um cajado branco como as nuvens e com um cristal na ponta da cor do vento, enquanto ela mesma segurava um igual só que com um cristal lilás na ponta.

- Obrigado. Agora vamos. – disse o príncipe apontando o cajado para o centro enquanto a irmã fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

Logo após fez-se o silêncio todos com os olhos fechados, se concentrando e buscando aumentar a energia que emanava deles. Observavam através desta concentração tudo que existia ao redor a madeira que vibrava energia, as formigas que caminhavam fazendo seu trabalho, os peixes que nadavam logo abaixo do navio procurando algum alimento, até que sentiram a magia emanada de cada um deles e ai sim a magia começou.

Aqueles que estavam no centro estavam tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo quando perceberam uma música começar a ressonar por todo o lugar e uma chama que não queimava rodeá-los enquanto os elfos soletravam diversas palavras em uma língua diferente e os outros apenas exalavam magia para fora do corpo em diversas cores.

Quando os elfos terminaram de falar os cristais nas pontas dos cajados soltaram rajadas de luz para o centro do círculo juntamente com rajadas de luz desferidas dos corpos dos outros para o mesmo ponto, formando uma imensa bola de luz que rodava intensamente até que jogou 5 raios um em cada componente não despertado e erguendo-os do chão como se fossem apenas marionetes.

- O que está havendo com eles? – perguntou Harry com dificuldade.

- Estão recebendo um choque de magia. – disse Lúthien – Mas em breve eles irão devolver essa energia para vocês.

- Vocês devem criar uma redoma os protegendo. – disse Ereinion – Sem Varinhas. Apenas com o desejo de proteger.

- Parece que vai ser como o que houve comigo. – disse Isaias aumentando o fluxo de energia e criando parte da redoma.

- Oh-oh! – fizeram todos aumentando a energia rapidamente.

- Vocês já fizeram isso? – perguntou Lúthien

- Quando fizemos o espelho... – começou Felix sem conseguir terminar pois uma rajada vinda de dentro quase quebrava a redoma.

- Vai começar! – disse Ereinion firmando os pés.

Alguns quilômetros muito longe dali no topo de uma montanha que ultrapassava as nuvens, treze seres com imenso poder se reuniam em silêncio esperando a hora de agir.

- Chegou à hora. – disse a mulher com cabelos ruivos cacheados presos por uma diadema guardando seu cetro e seguindo junto a outros três seres que estavam ali até o centro da sala, onde começaram a exalar energia por todos os lados.

Logo depois um estrondo seguido de um jorro de luz saiu de cada um deles viajando pelo céu até onde os descendentes estavam, quebrando o teto do navio e descendo diretamente em Gina, Fred, Jorge e Luna que após algum tempo foram jogados para fora da redoma apenas um pouco machucados. Ao se levantarem viram que a redoma estava bem fraca, e voltaram para ajudar os outros e proteger o último descendente, foi então que os raios voltaram de onde tinham vindo o deixando flutuando inconsciente.

- Só falta um. – disse Gaia para os Seres que estavam no topo da montanha.

Sete dos seres que apenas observavam se juntaram aos outros no centro e se concentraram em mandar energia par o último.

- Só falta você, meu irmão. – disse um com traços da raça negra e cabelos longos negros opacos. – Não adianta mais resistir, foi uma decisão do conselho.

- Eu sei. – respondeu o ultimo dos seres levantando-se do seu trono no topo da sala e seguindo até eles após guardar seu cetro em forma de raio. – Mas meu espírito não o aceita com facilidade. Talvez pelos antepassados deste jovem. Porque sempre a família dele é quem sofre, Hades?

- Em uma outra hora discutimos isso Zeus. – respondeu Hades olhando para o terceiro irmão.

- Chegou à hora de mostrar a supremacia dos Deuses contra estes vermes malignos. – disse Poseidon com sua pele branca caucasiana e cabelos longos azulados.

- Todos juntos. – responderam aumentando suas energias que ao se tocarem formaram um único cosmos branco, que foi lançado numa velocidade estonteante aos céus caindo diretamente naquele que já alguns acreditavam ser o 13º descendente.

- Arghhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Thiago absorvendo toda a energia durante um bom tempo até que sobrou apenas um leve fio de luz que o segurou até tocar no chão, enquanto os outros caiam desmaiados no chão sem conseguir resistir ao esforço gasto naquele momento.

- T-thiago...? – chamou Harry antes de desmaiar por completo.

- Eles conseguiram. – disse Ereinion apoiado no cajado demonstrando algo que os elfos costumavam esconder perfeitamente, o cansaço. – Entrem, agora.

Logo depois Galadriel, Dobby e Winky entraram sem nem perguntar o que houve, pois o choque foi tão grande que pode ser sentido a quilômetros de distancia, levando-os para o merecido descanso em seus dormitórios.

Enquanto isso numa ilhota a alguns muitos quilômetros dali um ser maligno estava incomodado com o que sentiu a pouco.

- Lucio! – chamou ele com firmeza

- Sim, mestre! – disse o servo que acabara de aparatar.

- Vá ao ministério. Descubra se eles conseguiram identificar este aumento de magia. – disse com as mãos cruzadas

- Como? – perguntou Lucio sem entender.

- Apenas vá! E chame Belatriz aqui! – respondeu com ignorância.

- Sim, senhor. – disse o comensal fechando a porta com medo.

- Estou aqui meu amo. – disse ela pouco depois.

- Chame alguns comensais. Organize um ataque ao Beco Diagonal e faça isso rápido. – disse ele se erguendo – Leve Snape, a muito ele não vai a campo.

- Agora mesmo mestre. – disse ela desaparatando.

- Seja lá o que for isso eu não estou gostando. Talvez esse ataque me diga o que houve. – disse Voldemort com firmeza.

- Você não deveria gostar mesmo. – disse uma voz vinda da escuridão da sala que por um instante pareceu brilhar intensamente.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Voldemort já de pé – Como ousa interromper meus pensamentos.

- Cale-se! Sou um daqueles que fez seu poder despertar seu verme! O titan Hyperion ! – disse a voz mais forte.

- Hyperion? Do que você estava falando? – perguntou Voldemort ignorando o poder que emanava da escuridão e voltando a se sentar em sua poltrona.

- O Enviado da Luz despertou. Você tem que descobrir como nos libertar e rápido. Pois sozinho você só conseguirá a morte. – disse a voz sumindo. – Encontre a descendente da 1ª mulher. Ela o ajudará.

- O Enviado? Mas como eu matei a mãe dele antes do seu nascimento! – falou Voldemort – E quem é a mulher?

- Você matou a mãe e não o feto seu verme nojento! – disse a voz de forma mais fria – Procure a descendente de Pandora! Ela possui a chave! Somente ela poderá nos libertar.

Na montanha, no entanto todos já voltavam para seus lugares cambaleantes.

- Fizemos nossa parte, agora é com eles. – disse o mais poderoso – Hermes!

- O que deseja Zeus, Deus supremo. – perguntou Hermes meio cambaleante mas ainda firme.

- Vá até a Oráculo dos Deuses e informe que dentro de um mês faremos o teste com os jovens. – disse Zeus andando por uma escada que os levava a uma piscina subterrânea.

- Com prazer meu pai. – disse sorrindo safadamente.

- Nem pense em tentar nada com ela. Ou você ira se ver comigo! – disse um outro deus com cabelos de fogo que ouvia a conversa da ponta da escada.

- Apollo e suas virgens! – satirizou Hermes antes de desaparecer.

Galadriel acabava de colocar uma compressa de água fria na testa de Thiago quando sentiu uma energia nova emanar naquela sala.

- O que faz aqui Hermes? – disse Galadriel sem olhá-lo

- Que frieza minha cara sacerdotisa. – disse Hermes chegando atrás dela. – Vocês não falavam assim comigo...

- Até descobrirmos que você foi a causa da desgraça de muitas mulheres devido as suas ambições. – disse ela observando que os garotos já estavam voltando ao normal – Diga logo o que quer.

- Hunf. Elas não foram nunca enganadas. – disse ele fechando a cara – Zeus pediu para avisá-la que dentro de um mês haverá o teste com esses jovens.

- Ok. – disse ela o olhando – Só isso?

- Só. – disse sumindo – Apollo manda lembranças.

- Agradeço, mas se você quer me fazer o favor... desapareça. – disse ela firme.

- Adeus.

- Insuportável. – disse Galadriel andando até Fred e Jorge que já tinham algumas feridas curadas

- Você não achava isso antes. – disse Ereinion entrando e se sentando numa poltrona.

- Mas as coisas mudaram e ele não é de confiança. – terminou ela se ajoelhando a frente de Ereinion e curando alguns ferimentos superficias – O que faremos agora com eles?

- A energia de todos já foram despertadas e eu já sei a que Deus cada um descende. No entanto eles são despreparados, toda a magia eles precisam usar essa varetinha.

- Varinha. E você também tem o seu cajado.

- Mas é diferente. Eu não o uso sempre.

- Então a próxima parte do treinamento vai ser magia sem varinhas?

- Isso.

- Neste caso vou preparar a sala de treinamentos no estilo élfico para que vocês possam treinar logo mais. No segundo andar uma grande porta que não possui nenhuma cortina encobrindo.

- Assim que eles acordarem iremos para lá.

Algum tempo depois pouco a pouco todos foram acordando lentamente e tomando uma dose de chocolate quente para recuperar as energias.

- Ai, estou todo dolorido... – disse Malfoy segurando o cotovelo

- Vamos. Todos entrem. – disse Ereinion sem ligar para o que os garotos e garotas resmungavam

- Agente vai treinar ainda depois do que houve lá embaixo? – perguntou Harry enquanto ajudava Thiago a caminhar para dentro.

- Vocês sim. Ele não. Não agora. Ele recebeu muita energia, vocês morreriam se lutassem contra ele sem ele saber controlar o próprio poder.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Hermione

- A partir de agora vocês já tem como saber quem é o seu Deus ascendente.

- Nos fale por favor. – disse Isaias sentando numa pedra alisando o antebraço.

- Fred e Jorge são descendentes, do deus Mensageiro e do deus do Fogo, Hermes e Hefesto.

- Luna e Felix são descendentes, dos deuses da Lua e Sol, Ártemis e Apollo.

- Malfoy e Lyra são descendentes, dos deuses da Guerra e Amor, Ares e Afrodite.

- Isaias e Juliana são descendentes, dos deuses do Submundo e Colheita, Hades e Deméter.

- Rony e Hermione são descendentes, dos deuses do Mar e Sabedoria, Poseidon e Athena.

- Gina e Harry são descendentes, dos deuses do Matrimônio e Céus, Hera e Zeus.

- Enquanto Thiago... é descendente dos 12 deuses olímpicos. 

- Então ele é? – pergutnou Julyana levantando rápido – O Enviado da Luz?

- Sim.

- Não, não pode ser. – disse Harry olhando para o irmão com os olhos molhados.

- Eu prefiro assim. – disse Thiago se sentando com dificuldade.

- Você é louco? – perguntou Harry segurando-o pelos ombros – Você sabe que o objetivo de Voldemort é destruir você para conseguir a imortalidade!

- Claro que eu sei. Mas eu prefiro que seja eu e não você. – disse Thiago sorrindo – Você já passou por muita coisa ruim. Eu fico bem mais feliz em saber que você não é o Enviado.

- Eu já suspeitava que seria algo do tipo. – disse Isaias olhando Thiago – Desde o dia no Expresso de Hogwarts quando o Malfoy e a Lyra brigaram.

- As cores que eu vi rodeando eles? – perguntou Thiago recebendo a confirmação

-Hey! Porque você não me disse nada? Eu podia ter impedido isso. – disse Harry com raiva

- E o que você faria para impedir? – perguntou Isaias olhando-o com firmeza – Existem coisas Harry que nem mesmo nós podemos ou temos como interferir.

Após alguns segundos onde apenas os dois se olhavam Ereinion voltou a falar.

- Não a mais nada que vocês possam fazer. Ele mesmo aceitou isso. Agora só nos resta continuar o treinamento.

- Façam duplas. – disse Lúthien – Quero um duelo entre vocês. Não se preocupem com ferimentos ou dores pois elas podem todas serem curadas.

- Só a uma regra. Vocês devem usar magia, mas sem varinhas, e sem falar o feitiço.

- C-como? – perguntaram quase todos

- Andem logo, façam suas duplas ou eu vou começar pela parte difícil do treino. – disse Lúthien andando por eles

- Se concentrem no feitiço e na pessoa em quem você vai usá-lo e depois deixe a magia fluir. Assim é realizada a magia. A união da magia com algumas palavas que podem ser apenas pensadas. – disse Ereinion se sentando junto a Thiago, com as pernas cruzadas.

Algumas horas depois apenas quatro dos doze jovens conseguiam efetuar algum feitiço sem as mãos.

- Ah eu desisto! – falou Malfoy após levar uma surra de Isaias que desde a primeira tentativa vinha conseguindo causar muito dano nele – Como você consegue?

- Eu já te disse, nós quatro temos algum conhecimento sobre este tipo de magia. – disse Lyra que duelava com Gina apontando para si mesma, Isaias, Felix e Julyana.

- No Brasil nós tivemos aprendizado sobre diversas culturas, incluindo a japonesa onde a magia é feita sem varinhas. – disse Julyana

- Quantos mais segredos vocês escondem? – perguntou Harry antes de lançar um feitiço na porta a destruindo e sair correndo

- Harry! – gritaram Rony e Hermione correndo atrás dele mas antes que conseguissem a porta se reconstruiu e se fechou.

- Não. – disse Ereinion – Ele deve enfrentar isto sozinho.

- Enfrentar o que? – perguntou Rony com certa rudeza

- O medo. – disse Thiago – O medo de perder mais alguém valioso para ele.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim também Harry, mas não consigo contar todos os meus segredos... – sussurrou Isaias antes de ir treinar com Rony que o olhava com uma cara feia – O que foi Ron?

- Eu concordo com ele. – disse Rony tentando concentrar energia com as mãos – Você esconde muitas coisas.

- Apenas o necessário. – disse Isaias fazendo o mesmo – Me desculpe, mas assim como vocês tem seus segredos eu tenho os meus, na hora certa vocês irão saber deles.

- Ok. – disse Rony abaixando a cabeça e olhando para a porta – Só espero que ele esteja bem.

- Eu também.

Harry corria por todos os cômodos da sua mansão parando exatamente a onde queria ir desde a noite passada, mesmo que fosse um mero acidente devido a sua raiva.

- Aquele, idiota! – insultou Harry se jogando no sofá em frente ao quadro de Godric Gryffindor

- O que o aflige, jovem? – perguntou Godric olhando-o enquanto Harry saltava ficando em pé

- Go-go-dric. – começou Harry vermelho e branco ao mesmo tempo.

- Gryffindor. – sorriu o fundador da casa mais corajosa de todas – Como vai Harry?

- Co-como sabe meu nome? – perguntou Harry se aproximando do quadro

- Seus avós, digo meus muitos tatara-netos me contaram. – sorriu firme – Mas me conte o que fez você baixar ao nível de insultar um de seus amigos.

- Aquele... – começou Harry apertando a mão – Ele não me disse nada. Achei que fosse realmente meu amigo.

- Você já pensou por acaso que ele se importa demais com você para vê-lo sofrendo e que isso poderia ser prejudicial se você soubesse antes? – perguntou Godric como se já soubesse de tudo

- Ah.. – tentou argumentar Harry mas não conseguiu – Porque estão sempre tentando me proteger? Eu não sou mais uma criança.

- A muito tempo, eu estive do mesmo modo que você está agora. Quando eu descobri a traição de Rowena Ravenclaw. – disse o velho sentando-se em uma poltrona que havia junto a sua moldura.

- Como? – perguntou Harry surpreso – Vocês não foram sempre amigos?

- Claro, que não, todos bons amigos sempre brigam. – riu Godric – Nos já fomos grandes amigos, sim e hoje somos novamente. Mas, assim como este jovem, ela me escondeu muitas coisas do passado como quando conhecemos Salazar e fundamos Hogwarts junto com Helga.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry curioso

- Ela não me contou da fúria de Salazar quando se tratava de bruxos nascidos trouxas, ou como ele dizia os sangues impuros. – fez Godric – Quando descobri achei que ela estava errada, que se eu houvesse descoberto isto antes, muitos trouxas não teriam morrido nas mãos malévolas de Salazar Slytherin.

- E você estava certo não! – perguntou Harry mais afirmando do que perguntando

- Durante muito tempo pensei deste jeito Harry. – disse ele voltando os olhos para a cicatriz em forma de raio – Do mesmo modo que você pensa deste seu amigo agora.

- Mas... – começou

- Não há mas, nem meio mas. – disse Godric o detendo com uma mão – Se eu soubesse disso antes, não teria ficado amigo de Salazar, no entanto não teríamos fundado Hogwarts, pois já não existiram mais as 4 casas e seus fundadores e nem mesmo muitos jovens que foram salvos do submundo dos trouxas teriam chegado a onde chegaram.

- Eu ate entendo. – disse Harry cabisbaixo – Mas Thiago é meu irmão.

- Eu sei disso. E não estou pedindo que você o perdoe agora, mas que pense a respeito. Pois assim como alguns morreram nas mãos de Salazar muitos outros foram salvos, por causa do segredo de Rowena. – disse saindo do quadro – Nos vemos quando voltar de viagem meu muitos tatara-neto. Se empenhe no treinamento! Procure o lugar onde o tempo passa mais devagar!

- Viagem? Tempo passa mais devagar? – perguntou Harry estranhando, enquanto olhava o quadro vazio – Godric? Ah! Ele sumiu!

Um suspiro cansado e Harry se sentou na poltrona ao lado da janela observando o movimento nas docas do lago.

-OFF-

N/A: Opa... cabo? É é é cabo! Gracias dio ! cap 16 finalizado...!  
Bem... ele ta frakin... porque? O Objetivo dele é mostrar o que cada um dos olímpicos seram... mas bem, isso não é nada... o verdadeiro treinamento os espera nos próximos capítulos! Agora vo mandar pra Lyra Betar...

N/B: Pessoas! Olha eu escrevendo uma n/b de novo! Então. O cap. n teve nenhuma briga surreal, mas valeu. E o melhor. Parece q zay deu um surto de criatividade, pq me mandou o esse cap para betar e o começo do outro! E, por isso, é capaz de o prox n demorar uma eternidade...hihihihi  
Valew e até a próxima...

N/A2: HEY como assim eu tive um surto de criatividade? Eu sou a criatividade em pessoa! Só não to tendo tempo... ¬.¬! Quem sabe até o fim da semana eu posto o cap 17... hmmm talvez talvez... e nada de gritarem comigo! Podem chamar com carinho que eu ouço :x hehehehe

-OFF-


End file.
